Its You? (Republished)
by AcaTitanium94
Summary: Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way. (First Fan-fiction) R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

 _I am really sorry for deleting the first two chapters. there was a lot of fixing required. Just to make it clear._

 _In this story Chloe Beale goes by 2 names. 1) Chloe Beale (This name is the one she took from her grandparents) , 2) Chloe Walsh (This is the name she uses is it in her business)._

 _This would be my first fan-fiction go easy on me._

* * *

Chapter 1; Opps?

Beca Mitchell is the co-owner of Posen/Mitchell law firm, Max and Alexandra are her siblings and Jane & Drake are her parents. Beca comes from a very wealthy family who follows traditions and a very high sense of adequate. She lived most of her childhood far away from her parents to get a good education in London then she came back to LA where she became one of the biggest lawyers in LA. Although she always wanted to be a music produce, she never had the opportunity to do it so till now it is just a hobby.

She met Dana her "fiancee" through her best friend Aubrey Posen. Dana is a tall blond with blue eyes, who cares about looks and money, Dana was known for her love towards money and power. When Beca and Dana met, Beca cared for her but she never did love her. When Dana talked about being engaged and married to Beca she thought that love will come within those years she will live with Dana and that's when she popped the question and Dana accepted. They have been engaged for 2 years yet Beca is still not finding the love in Dana.

The memories of a young Beca and a redhead has never left her mind yet although she wished she knew any type of information about her.

When Beca was 12 years old, she went on a small vacation to a Lake house her parent's friend owned. On her first day of arrival she was walking around, when suddenly she was met with a 11 year old girl named Chloe who had the most captivating blue eyes and red hair she had ever seen. She instantly felt her heart swell at the sight of the redhead. They connected instantly and spent the rest of the vacation together. And when the vacation ended all that's left in Beca's mind are the memories of an amazing girl who she will forever love secretly.

* * *

Chloe Beale also known as Chloe Walsh owner of Bella an interior design company. She comes from a normal family. She made a name for her self without the help of her family. She has 5 brothers and herself. Her dad is very hard to deal with for he only wants boys as his kids. Chloe was a mistake. She wasn't even close to her mom. She lived all her life with her Grandparents in a Lake house while her parents lived in an area which was 1 hour away from LA. Her parents let her get raised by her grandparents because John (Chloe's father) thinks it is a disgrace to raise a daughter. For the past 5 years John was trying to get Chloe to marry but she refused saying that "Arranged Marriage" will only cause problems and that she is happy with her life. Chloe's grandparents helped her became who she is today. When her grandparents died they left her the Lake house she was raised in. She never lived in it after she graduated from university because moed to LA and lived in a small 1 bedroom apartment. She only visits the Lake house when she is sad or in a bad mood. She doesn't know why but whenever she sat on the bench that it was in the backyard she always felt safe. remembering the moments she shared with a tiny brunet named Beca.

She opened Bella with the help of Jesse and Stacie her best friends and became successful within 3 years. Now Bella is one of the most important companies in the business. She met Tom through a business deal she had with his father. Tom was charming on the outside but he had his moments of cheating on Chloe, Which she never found out about. They have been together for 4 years yet whenever she talked to him about starting a family he says he is not ready for that yet, they argued and fought but Tom knows how to keep Chloe under his wing. He needed her for her money and not because he was in love with her and Chloe never seemed to get the idea that he was in it for the money.

Its been 10 days since the last fight between Tom and Chloe and till now there was no response.

* * *

 _5th Jan. 2015_

Beca was in her 2015 Black Range Rover, driving to her office, one of her favorite mixes were playing (Titanium & 500 Miles). Unbeknownst to her that her brother Max was in the office talking to Aubrey as he considers her a close friend since they all have been friends since they were kids.

* * *

" Max! i missed you so much! how are you?" Aubrey asked Max happily as he entered her office.

" Bree!" Max replied with equal happiness. " I okay what about you?"

" I'm good.. C'mon spill whats wrong? you seem all sad and not in the mood, is everything okay?"

" Yeah Bree don't worry.. its just that.. ughhh! I was suppose to take the Hilton Hotel to do the it's interior but guess who got it?"

" Let me take a wild guess and say that none other than Chloe Walsh?"

" Dammit! She takes every single project Bree! she's so good at what she does and now Papa Drake wants to shut down my company because it's not getting enough income" Max said while rubbing his face with his hands.

" Hey that wont happen Max relax you'll find something soon don't worry about it."

" I hope so Bree. I'mma head out before Beca comes so I'll see you soon?"

" Yeah maybe tomorrow night we'll do something" and with that they bid their goodbyes and Aubrey went back to work.

* * *

Beca enters her office and stands by the window that gives a perfect view of LA. within 10 minutes of her arrival Aubrey enters her office.

" Morning Bree" .. " Morning Becs"

" Why was Max here Bree?"

" How did you know he was here?"

" I arrived early so I stayed in the parking lot for a while and saw his car. Whenever he comes to the office and doesn't come and see me it means something happened. just answer me this Bree. Did he take the Hilton project?"

" No.. and your dad says he will shut down his company"

"Chloe Walsh?"

" Yes Becs" Beca sighed and went to sit down on her chair.. "Whats wrong Becs?"

" I have to attend Dan and Samantha's wedding you know they are important clients for this firm and Dana wants go clubbing. she says she doesn't need to be present for all my social calls" Beca feeling frustrated she looks at Aubrey with a sad smile.

Before Aubrey could reply she was cut off when Emily informed Beca that her Real Estate agent will be arriving within 15 minutes.

"Seriously Beca! that damn house again? aren't you going to give up?" Bree Asked

" No Aubrey I wont give up, I need to find that girl and if I couldn't .. I'll buy the house I met her in to keep her memory alive."

Aubrey sighed not wanting to continue talking about the house " C'mon Becs lets drink some coffee before your real estate agent comes."

15 minutes passed and Jake entered Beca's office.

" Miss Mitchell how about I show you other houses other than the one you wanted?"

" No Jake, I want THAT house and not any other one. Can you just call the owner?"

" Yeah .. sure" _" Hello is this Mrs. Beale?"_

* * *

 **Bella Company.**

Chloe was walking in the hallways that leads to her office when suddenly Jesse & Stacie both jump in front of her each holding a bottle of wine and a cake written on it "Congratulation".

" why is there cake and wine? is Tom here!?" Chloe asked happily

" Seriously Chloe? Tom? why would he be here?" Jesse asked

" please tell me why is there wine and cake?" Desperately trying to change the subject

" WE TOOK THE HILTON HOTEL PROJECT CHLO!" they both exclaimed.

" Don't you think I already know that? I just came back from that meeting you idiot!" she rolled her eyes playfully. "Anyway thank you guys so much.. without you i would never be here.. NOW give me that!" Chloe snatched the bottle of wine " and if Tom calls just divert the call to my office please." and with that she went to her office leaving both Jesse and Stacie dumbfounded.

Stacie enters Chloe's office and finds the redhead sitting in her chair facing the window with a glass of wine in one hand a cigarette in another.

" Chloe? whats wrong sweetheart?" Stacie asked concerned.

" Do you know Samantha?" Stacie nodded. " Her wedding is tonight and she's younger than me for gods sake! And Tom isn't talking to me because I wanted to talk about starting a family with him." Chloe sighed

" Woah Chlo, first, you need to go to the wedding because she is your friend and you helped her decorate the house, and second Tom is an ASS and you know it why are you even with him Chlo? I told you a thousand times you deserve someone better."

" Yeah I promised her that I would be there .. but Stace I want to get married too! I want to have my own family and a kid I could raise her the way I want not the way my parents did to me.. anyways just get me the new fabric we got yesterday let me check them." Stacie nodded not wanting to push Chloe about the subject and went back to get the fabrics.

Within seconds Chloe's phone began to ring with an Unknown Caller ID

" Hello?"

 _"Hello is this Mrs. Beale?"_

"Miss Beale.. Yes this is she, Who is this?"

 _" My name is Jake, & I am a Real Estate agent, I was hoping to know if you are willing to sell your house beside the lake?"_

" No I am sorry but the house isn't for - " she was cut off by Pamela

 _" I have a buyer who is willing to pay 2 Million Dollars"_

" No I am sorry but the house isn't for sale" - She hung up on him before he could say anything else.

* * *

" She said that the house isn't for sale Miss Mitchell" Jake replied

" Call her and ask her if she is willing to rent it"

" Becs! she clearly doesn't want to sell nor rent the house!" Aubrey said

" Call her Jake!" Beca said ignoring Aubrey's statement

* * *

 _" Miss Beale, Its me Jake again.. how about renting the house?"_

" Mr. Jake, do you understand English?"

 _" Yes ma'am"_

" Then let me make it clear for you.. THE HOUSE IS NOT FOR SALE NOR RENT" and with that she hung up again, throwing her phone to the couch and going back to work.

* * *

" I'm sorry Miss Mitchell, she said its not for sale nor rent" Beca nodded dismissing Jake & Aubrey to leave her alone and went back to work.

 **FlashBack**

 _10 Year old Beca was sitting on a log on the lake when a girl about her age came and sat beside her._

 _" why are you alone?" a redhead asked_

 _" I like calm places"_

 _"I'm Chloe, Whats your name?"_

 _" And I am Beca"_

 _" Wanna go play?" Beca thought about it for a second and then nodded._

 _Beca and Chloe played all afternoon together when suddenly Chloe heard her name being called. She dragged Beca and went to where her name was being called._

 _" Grandma! This is Beca my new friend!"_

 _" Hello Beca, its very nice to meet you. Would you like a sandwich to eat?_ _"_

 _Beca shook her head and thanked the woman. Chloe took the sandwich from her grandmother and took Beca by the hand and they went to sit on a bench and they started talking about everything and anything that came to their mind.. in that moment Beca knew going back to London meant that she would never see Chloe again, it made her sad to think that she might never see her again._

 _"Hey Chloe?" .. "hmm?"_

 _" Someday I'll marry you.." Chloe Blushed " Promise?" .. Beca knew that was a hard promise to keep but she always had faith._

 _"Promise"_

 **End of Flash Back**

Beca smiled at the memory. _I wish I knew where are you right now Chloe.._ Beca thought. she sighed and looked at the clock and saw that she only had a couple of hours before the wedding so she went home and decided to get ready. Aubrey will kill her if she was late.

* * *

Chloe was seated in a table full of couples, she took out her cigarette and started smoking but moments later a waiter came and told her that she should smoke outside because it is not allowed. She took a glass of wine with her and sat on a bench beside the pool. Thinking about her life, Tom, how her parents just gave her to her grandparents but she was pulled out from her thoughts when she heard someone talking on the phone.

" No- Dana listen to me!" ... "Dana I wont leave the wedding!" .. "Go clubbing I don't care, these are my friends and just because you don't want to attend doesn't mean I should do whatever you want" .."Dana stop yelling PLEASE!".. " DANA DONT YOU DARE HANG - Dana? Shit! " She sighed and when she began to walk back to the hall she was startled when she heard a laugh. "Shit! you scared the shit out of me!" she turned to see a beautiful redhead in a black dress with red heels. She raised an eyebrow and said "were you ears-dropping on my phone call?"

Chloe laughed Clearly drunk. "ME? ears-dropping on YOU?" Chloe laughed again.. "You left the whole area and stood beside me to talk to DANA" she shrugged. Beca could tell that the redhead was drunk from the way she was talking.

" Unbelievable" Beca sighed " you were totally ears-dropping"

" I don't know you to listen to your conversation with DANA" and with that she left the tiny brunet and went back inside.

Moments later Beca sat next to Aubrey and told her what happened with Dana and the redhead unbeknownst to the brunet that Chloe had heard the full conversation. She came closer to Beca and said " The only reason I was outside because this is a none smoking hall." And with that she left to get her things and wait for the valet parking to bring her car.

While she was searching for the parking card, Beca also wanted to go home but saw that Chloe was in no shape to drive because of being drunk she decide to drop off the redhead.

* * *

Next morning Chloe finds her self cuddled up to a body, she looks under the cover and finds herself naked. Shocked, she untangled her self from the body beside her, she stood up and wrapped the bed sheet around her and went to the kitchen. Trying thoughts were running all over her mind,she had no memory of the previous night. She didn't know what to do, she cheated on Tom with a GIRL. Her thoughts were cut off when she heard the front door ring.

She opened the door to find her father standing with an angry face. " You were supposed to come and visit last night! where the hell were you?!" he said angrily as he went inside only to find the brunette who was laying sound asleep in her underwear and bra. He looked at Chloe and said "WHO IN THE WORLD IS THIS? WHY IS SHE ALMOST NAKED CHLOE? AND WHY ARE YOU ONLY WRAPPED IN A BED SHEET?" waking the brunette in the process.

* * *

AN: I hope you like the first chapter.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

 _I am really sorry for deleting the first two chapters. there was a lot of fixing required. Just to make it clear._

 _In this story Chloe Beale goes by 2 names. 1) Chloe Beale (This name is the one she took from her grandparents) , 2) Chloe Walsh (This is the name she uses is it in her business)._

 _This would be my first fan-fiction go easy on me._

* * *

 _She opened the door to find her father standing with an angry face. " You were supposed to come and visit last night! where the hell were you?!" he said angrily as he went inside only to find the brunette who was laying sound asleep in her underwear and bra. He looked at Chloe and said "WHO IN THE WORLD IS THIS? WHY IS SHE ALMOST NAKED CHLOE? AND WHY ARE YOU ONLY WRAPPED IN A BED SHEET?" waking the brunette in the process._

* * *

Beca jumped from the screams, attempting to cover her body while her head is killing her from the hangover. She didn't know where she was, until she was locked eyes with the redhead who had fear in her eyes.

Not knowing what to do Chloe quickly came up with a sentence that shocked everyone who was in the room.

"She's .. my umm Wife" Chloe looked helpless while Beca looked at her with wide eyes

"What do you mean WIFE?" Chloe's dad asked angrily

"SIR PLEASE DON'T SHOUT I HAVE A HANGOVER" Beca pleaded.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Chloe's dad was fuming

Chloe looked at the tiny brunet for help but Beca was too busy dealing with her headache.

"Dad we got married last night!" Beca looked at her with wide eyes "We did?" Beca whispered, but before Chloe could reply her dad cut her off

"Where is the marriage contract?" ..

" Umm.. they will be sending it after a week" Chloe said

"what you did is disrespectful! you got married! and you never told us about you two dating! I prepared a lot of young men for you to choose one and marry and NOW YOU TELL ME YOUR MARRIED? WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY? THAT MY DAUGHTER MARRIED A WOMAN? " her father sat on the couch in front of Beca and Chloe who are trying to cover themselves.

Beca's phone rang, she excused her self to get up Chloe looked at her in disbelief.

"Hey dad".. "Breakfast? n-no dad that wont be possible.. I-I- umm I have some stuff to take care of.." ... " Tel Alexandra I'll drop her to the airport at 7 PM" .. " Okay bye" .. Beca went to the bathroom to wear hear clothes but she couldn't find them. All her clothes she was in disappeared. She was only in her underwear and tank top. She returned back to bed all of a sudden Chloe's father spoke up.

" We need a priest right now. We can get you married in a normal church and we will tell people that we made a small wedding"

" DAD NO WE ARE ALREADY MARRIED"

" NO THAT'S ABSURD! HOW CAN I MAKE SURE THIS IS NOT SOME ONE NIGHT STAND? I NEED PROF THAT YOUR MARRIED AND RIGHT NOW YOU ONLY HAVE THE CHURCH PATH GOT IT?" her father took out his phone and went to the other room and started talking.

Tears started spilling from Chloe's eyes. She couldn't believe that her father would be acting like this. What will Tom say if he knew she cheated? And on top of that with a girl! all of a sudden she felt arms around her .. she looked up and saw that Beca wrapped her arms around her to calm her down. "It's okay.." Beca whispered. "I'm a lawyer.. we will figure this thing out"

Moments later Chloe's father came back and told them that within 5 minutes the priest would arrive. And that's exactly what happened.

* * *

They got married. Beca wearing only her bra and underwear and Chloe was only wrapped in the bed sheet. After they signed the contract, John Chloe's father took the contact with him, leaving Beca and Chloe in the apartment.

" I'm Beca" .. " And I'm Chloe"

Chloe takes out a cigarette and lights it.

" I really get bothered if someone smokes" .. Beca shrugged, to piss Beca off Chloe shifts the cigarette to the other hand in front of Beca's face and blows out the smoke. As soon as she finished smoking Chloe got dressed and left Beca all alone in the apartment. She went to get in her car but it was nowhere to be found. She started searching for it in the parking lot.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the room:**

"Morning Bree, Please get me something to wear"

"MITCHELL WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Umm .. Good question.." and as if on cue Chloe entered .. " Hang on Bree"

Beca turned to Chloe .. "Umm what is your address?" and Chloe gave it to her and Beca hung up after giving the address to Aubrey.

"Do you know by any chance where is my car?"

Both Beca and Chloe did not remember anything from the night before.

" Maybe it is still at the hotel, as soon as I get dressed I will drop you there Chloe."

" I'll take a cab Thanks" Chloe said sternly.

" I told you that I will drop you. we need to talk on the way so just give me -" she was cut off by the door bell, she went and opened it took the clothes from Aubrey, promising her that she will call her as soon as she gets out of Chloe's apartment

* * *

 **In the Car**

None of the girls spoke. None of them knew how to start. Until Beca breaks the silence.

" So.. umm we have gotten ourselves in a problem. what are we going to do?"

"WE are not going to do anything, I will and don't worry we wont stay married long"

" Listen.. we are in this together, I told you I will be helping you with anything you need. Here lets Exchange numbers and we will find a solution. But for the mean time will you be okay?"

Chloe nodded and said goodbye to Beca. True to her word Chloe found the car at the hotel she was at, she took the car and went home. She needed Stacie and Jesse. So she called them.

* * *

Stacie and Jesse were at Chloe's house listing to everything that has happened. When Chloe was done both Stacie and Jesse were speechless.

"Chloe is she hot?" .. Chloe blushed as she remembered Beca "OMG SHE IS!"

"What are you going to do? your father thinks you guys got married CHLOE!" Jesse yelled

"I know Jesse, that's why I wanted to ask you for a favor" Chloe mumbled.

"what is it?"

" I know your cousin got married recently .. so.. can.. umm.. you get me a copy of her contact so i can make a copy of it and change names?" Chloe said as she looked anywhere but Jesse's eyes

Jesse's eyes widened at the request. " WE COULD GO TO JAIL FOR FAKING A CONTRACT CHLOE NO.. NOPE NOPE NO!"

Chloe pouted, she knew no one and I mean NO ONE could resist her pout and puppy eye dogs.

"Fine Chloe I'll see what I can do" Chloe squealed and hugged Jesse

" Chlo whats her name?" Stacie asked

Chloe took out the card " Beca Mitchell"..

Jesse and Stacie's eyes widen at the name "WHAT?, you married one of the best lawyers in LA?" ..

Jesse started having second doubts about helping Chloe. "Chloe if she anyone knows I gave you a fake marriage contract I might end up in jail."

Chloe thought about it for a minute " Oh don't worry you big baby Beca will not let you go to jail"

" THAT'S WHY I AM AFRAID. BECA MITCHELL WILL BE THE ONE TO PUT ME IN JAIL FOR GIVING YOU A FAKE MARRIAGE CONTRACT"

" Jesseeeee!" Chloe whined. "PLEASE she wont find out!"

Jesse agreed and both him and Stacie left the apartment leaving Chloe alone with all her thoughts about Beca Mitchell. She remembered how the brunet was whispering calm thoughts while she was crying and how she didn't let her take a cab to the hotel.

* * *

 **Beca's House**

Beca also explained the whole situation to Aubrey. They were debating on how to tell Dana that her fiance got married while they are engaged. As they were discussing on that issue, suddenly a flashback hits Beca's mind.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Chloe was drinking more alcohol from a bottle she brought from the hotel. Beca parked her car under Chloe's apartment and looked at Chloe._

 _" Give me some!" Beca took the bottle from the redhead and drank._

 _Chloe wanted to go down of the car but as soon as she opened the door she saw that it was to high for her._

 _" WOAAAAH thats toooooooo high!"_

 _" waittt i willlll heeelpp yoouuuu to yourr appartmmeentt!" a very drunk Beca said as she got out of the car._

 _True to her word Beca carried Chloe to her apartment after her drunk instructions. Beca entered the apartment with Chloe. They stood in front of each other. They looked into each other's eyes. Both leaning in for the kiss, suddenly Chloe throws up all over Beca's clothes, Chloe strips naked from her dress and heads to bed, leaving a drunk Beca not knowing what to do._

 _Beca stripped from her armani suit she was wearning for the wedding and went to the bathroom sink to wash her clothes. But since she was way too drunk she threw them in the washing machine waiting for them to get clean. While she was waiting she laid down on the bed beside Chloe and slept._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Nothing happened" She whispered

"Nothing happened? what are you talking about Beca?

" SHIT BREE WE GOT MARRIED AND I DIDN'T EVEN SLEEP WITH HER, I really need to see her and tell her that I remember" Beca rushed out of the house making her way to Chloe's apartment.

* * *

Chloe was sitting on her bed, Jesse came gave her a copied format of his cousins wedding and now she was reading it trying to figure out what to write. Suddenly the door bell rang. She panicked. She hid the papers under her pillow and went to answer the door. There she stood looking at Beca and Beca was looking at Chloe. unbeknownst to both that their stomachs are doing all kind of flips.

" I remembered everything." She said as she stepped inside Chloe's apartment

* * *

Opinions?


	3. Chapter 3

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

 _I am really sorry for deleting the first two chapters. there was a lot of fixing required. Just to make it clear._

 _In this story Chloe Beale goes by 2 names. 1) Chloe Beale (This name is the one she took from her grandparents) , 2) Chloe Walsh (This is the name she uses is it in her business)._

 _This would be my first fan-fiction go easy on me._

* * *

 _Chloe was sitting on her bed, Jesse came gave her a copied format of his cousins wedding and now she was reading it trying to figure out what to write. Suddenly the door bell rang. She panicked. She hid the papers under her pillow and went to answer the door. There she stood looking at Beca and Beca was looking at Chloe. unbeknownst to both that their stomachs are doing all kind of flips._

 _" I remembered everything." She said as she stepped inside Chloe's apartment_

* * *

"Can we head down to a coffee shop and talk there? we really need to find a solution Chloe." the redhead nodded and got her purse and they went out.

As they were walking to the shop the was comfortable silence. They arrived and ordered and while they were waiting Beca told Chloe everything that has happened on the previous night.

" So nothing happened?" Beca shook her head. Chloe was somewhat relieved that nothing had happened but on the other side she couldn't deny that she was hoping that something would have happened with the brunette. Something about Beca captured Chloe's heart and mind.

" Chloe look I know we don't know each other but we have to work together, how about you come to my office Monday at 11? We can discuss how are we going to handle this?" Chloe nodded

" Beca I am really sorry" Tears started to form in Chloe's eyes and Beca heart broke. She didn't know why but also something about the redhead made Beca confused about the whole situation.

" Hey.. Chloe look at me.." Chloe looked up at Beca's and felt relaxed at the soft voice. "It's not your fault. we will figure this out and I will help you don't worry" Chloe nodded and while they started walking towards Chloe's apartment Beca remembered that she has to tell Dana and her parents the truth.

* * *

Beca went to the apartment she owned and called Dana to come over. While she was waiting she looked at the wedding ring she had on her finger and remembered Chloe.

An hour later the door bell rang, Beca removed the ring from her finger and went to open the door for Dana.

"Hey babe" Dana kissed her cheek

"Hey umm.. Dana there's something I need to tell you, but please try to calm down" Dana nodded and sat down.

"Umm .. I-I .. something happened last night.. and it's just that.. umm.. last night? I-" Beca stuttered.

" C'mon babe whats wrong?"

" IGotMarriedLastNightandItWasATotalMistakeThatIamWorkingOn"

"Wait what? Slowly Bec I didn't understand a word"

Beca huffed. " I Got Married Last Night and It Was A Total Mistake That I amWorking On"

Dana was fuming. who would blame her? She let Beca alone for a night and the next thing she knows she's married to someone who isn't her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT MARRIED?! BECA FUCKING MITCHELL IF YOU ARE PRANKING ME I WILL KILL YOU!" Dana stood up and went to the most expensive glass to break. She went lose. She didn't know what to do. Beca was married and it wasn't to her. what will people think? what will her parents do?

Beca gulped. She didn't know what to do. She knows Dana has anger issues, but never like this. " Babe Dana just listen me please? we will still get married in the summer as promised it's just a matter of time and you don't have to see her or be near her." Dana nodded but she had a plan in mind. She was going to make sure that Beca will suffer from what she did.

* * *

Monday came, Beca & Aubrey were in the brunette's waiting for Chloe to show up.

" So how did Dana take the news?"

" She broke all the expensive glass at my place. she threatened to kill me Bree! It was a drunken mistake! I couldn't let Chloe drive drunk! I was being the caring person I am and look what I got in return! The shit I get into is unbelievable! And you know what's the funny part? that Chloe blames her self"

" Wait what?Why would she? I mean it just happened it was no one's fault."

"I know Bree but the whole thing is so confusing. If you saw her father the moment he saw me , I wished if I was dead! how come someone as calm as Chloe would have a parent like that I would never know." Beca sighed and stared at the window thinking about Chloe. Aubrey on the other hand was surprised that Beca was talking about Chloe in that way but shrugged it off

Half an hour later Beca and Aubrey hear a knock on Beca's door .. and there Chloe was standing in front of Beca wearing tight blue skinny jeans and a white blouse with a formal jacket and heels looking as beautiful as Beca ever saw her.

" C-Chloe! Hey come in, This is Aubrey Posen my best friend and partner here in the firm. She will be handling the divorce papers." Chloe nodded and sat in the chair.

" Beca I'm sorry again for the mess I-" She was cut off by Aubrey

" Chloe what happened was no one's fault. It was an accident" Beca nodded in agreement, and Aubrey continued. " Now Chloe as you know any couple who wants to divorce will get a financial support from the other partner, so -" she was cut off by Chloe

" Wait Aubrey, you know how we got married right?" Aubrey nodded " Then i don't want any financial support please. Just tell me the required papers so I can get them and proceed with the case and also the fee please."

" What fee Chloe? Would you honestly think that I would let you pay?" Beca said

"Beca please it is my mess! you aren't going to pay for anything."Beca sighed "Chloe please as if Aubrey will let you or me for that matter pay" Aubrey nodded

" So Chloe here are the required papers I need from you also including the marriage contract" she said while handing Chloe the papers.

Chloe tensed " It's not with me! shit it is with my dad!"

" It really depends but it would be a lot easier if we have it"

" I'll try to get it from him when I go to visit them this weekend." Chloe said.

" Your going to give him the paper he asked for?" Chloe nodded

" Yes and I would like to ask for a favor" Beca and Aubrey looked at each other afraid from what's coming.

Chloe handed Beca an empty marriage contract with their names on them. Beca looked with wide eyes and gave it to Aubrey to read.

" Where did you get that?"

" I have my ways, can you sign it?" Beca shook her head " Chloe I am a lawyer I can't just sign fake papers."

Chloe nodded and an idea rushed through her mind.

" Do you have a blank paper? Beca nodded and got it " Okay Beca sign it, or is there any problem with signing on a blank paper?" Beca shook her head and laughed and signed it handing it to Chloe. She looked at the signature and since that she works as an interior designer she was easily able to copy Beca's signiture.

"Here you didn't sign it, I did" Beca looked at the paper with wide eyes " H-How did you do that?" Chloe shrugged "It's what I do -" but before she can continue Dana came blasting through Beca's office door

" THAT'S HER? THAT'S THE BITCH YOU MARRIED? WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE?"

Beca was fuming, no one has ever disrespected Beca in her office nor her guests. " DANA CALM THE FUCK DOWN! OR GET OUT!"

" Oh so your defending her? BECA IS MINE YOU LITTLE SHIT FUCK- !" Aubrey ran towards and guided her towards the door

Chloe was shocked. She couldn't reply, she couldn't even look at her, who was that?

" Chloe I am so sorry, Dana is m-my fiancee and she is having trouble accepting what happened" and in that moment Chloe's heart sank. Beca was engaged and she is causing problems to Beca. " Chloe look at me, I will deal with her later in the mean time are you free tonight?" Chloe nodded still avoiding Beca's eyes. "Very well. Tonight me and Aubrey will pass by your apartment and talk more about the case is that okay?"

"Y-y-yeah it's O-okay.. I will see you tonight" Chloe said as she left Beca's office in a hurry.

A few minutes later Aubrey came back and sat beside Beca

" That was intense" Aubrey huffed

" Did she leave?" Aubrey nodded " Yes I walked her to her car and told her explained what happened" Beca nodded " Oh yeah Bree? tonight we will go to Chloe's to continue the discussion." Aubrey nodded and went back to her office.

* * *

 _[ Beca - 6:15] Hey Chloe, just wanted to let you that we are on the way._

 _[Chloe - 6:16] Hey Beca, sure I'll be waiting._

* * *

20 minutes later Beca and Aubrey were in Chloe's apartment discussing the next step.

" By the way Chloe, are you still going to your parent's this weekend?" Chloe nodded and Beca continued " what will you tell your parents if they asked you were was I?"

Chloe shrugged " I'll tell them that you had a business tr-" She was cut off by the door Beca looked at her and asked " are you waiting for anyone?" Chloe shook her head and went to open the door, her eyes went wide she was in shock.

"W-What are you doing here?!"

* * *

A/N: Who do you think is at the door?


	4. Chapter 4

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

 _In this story Chloe Beale goes by 2 names. 1) Chloe Beale (This name is the one she took from her grandparents) , 2) Chloe Walsh (This is the name she uses is it in her business)._

 _This would be my first fan-fiction go easy on me._

* * *

 _20 minutes later Beca and Aubrey were in Chloe's apartment discussing the next step._

 _" By the way Chloe, are you still going to your parent's this weekend?" Chloe nodded and Beca continued " what will you tell your parents if they asked you were was I?"_

 _Chloe shrugged " I'll tell them that you had a business tr-" She was cut off by the door Beca looked at her and asked " are you waiting for anyone?" Chloe shook her head and went to open the door, her eyes went wide she was in shock._

 _"W-What are you doing here?!"_

" Is that how you welcome your guests?" John raised an eye-brow at his daughter. Beca and Aubrey directly stood up waiting for them to see them.

" Mr. John always a pleasure." Beca shook his hand

" Don't you have a house Beca? or are you planning on living from my daughters money?"

"DAD! would you please not talk about this? it is between Beca and I" John looked at Aubrey " And who are you?"

" Aubrey Posen, Beca's best friend and partner in the law firm" she stuck out her hand and John took it.

" So when are you moving out from this place and moving in with this wife of yours?"

" Dad we will talk about it lat-" she was cut off by Beca " Mr. John don't speak to my wife like that, we will discuss moving to my apartment soon and honestly it is none of anyone's business what we do" John held his fists together thinking how disrespectful Beca is being to him. John stands in front of Beca wanting to shout at her but Chloe stands in front of Beca " Dad please? just let it go."

"Fine, anyway where is the paper I asked you for?"

" I-umm.. T-the Paper? O-Ohhh! you mean the marriage contract, it'll arrive on Friday before I come to visit." John nodded and pointed at Beca " Is she coming too?" But before Beca could reply Chloe answered " No father, she has a business trip to go to it will only be me." John nodded.

" Alright then, I will get going" he looked at Aubrey " Are you planning on spending the night here?" he raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head " Well? what are you waiting for let the newlyweds enjoy their time together" Aubrey looked at Beca and gave her a worried glance but Beca gave her a reassuring smile that it is okay for her to leave. And with that they left, leaving Beca and Chloe in the middle of the living room.

Beca turned to look at Chloe " Why did you lie?"

" Beca if my family found out that I lied they will hurt you. My father isn't the best father in the world. He hates lies and he hates me. He never wanted me and I bet that he is happy that someone finally agreed to marry me. And if they found out that the paper is fake, it's fine by me to hurt me, but I want you to stay out of this, that's why I said you'd be away." she said softly. She was afraid of what was coming. She knows if her father found out that all this marriage is fake he would hurt her. She didn't want anything bad to happen to Beca.

" No Chloe I will, I have to be there for you, according to the papers you are my wife and I always have to be there for you and as for the living conditions.. how about you live with me just until the divorce is final? That way your dad won't make anymore problems, pulse I have 3 empty rooms you can feel free to take any of them. " Beca asked hopefully. She really needed the redhead to say yes, although she knows that Dana won't be happy about it.

Chloe thought about it, her father would obviously back off but at the same time she was afraid because of the small feelings for Beca that are taking the best of her and growing everyday. "O-okay but maybe in a few days?" she asked. Beca smiled widely at her. "Okay that's not a problem. So I'll see you soon?" Chloe nodded. She just hoped that this weekend will pass without any problem.

* * *

 **2 days later**

Chloe, Jesse and Stacie were at a bar having dinner and a couple of drinks, but everyone could see that Chloe was not okay. The brunette was occupying her mind. She couldn't deny that Beca was hot, anyone with eyes could see that. Taken out of her thoughts she excused herself to go smoke. Once outside, she rested her back on the wall and lit up her cigarette.

" You do know smoking is bad for you right?" a voice she knew very well came up from behind her. she looked and saw Beca and Dana holding hands. She couldn't hide the disappointment in her eyes when she saw them.

" Umm- yeah it's just a habit I guess" she gave Beca a small smile.

"Beca baby why don't we go inside? The sooner we go home the sooner I can show you a good time" Dana winked. Chloe looked at them with wide eyes, and Beca cringed at the statement.

"Oh umm Dana go check a good table I will be with you in a minute" Dana nodded leaving the pair.

" Chloe I wanted to call you but since your here I'll just tell you. I will be going with you on Friday"

" What? No Beca it's fine, you don't need to waste your weekend on me while you can easily spend it with Dana"

Beca looked at her and frowned. " I won't take no for an answer alright? I'll pick you up from your place"

" But Beca that's- "

" No but's Chloe, now go enjoy the rest of your evening and I'll see you on Friday" Chloe nodded " Now lets go back inside" they walked in together, departing only when going to their respective tables.

Once on the table Stacie looked at Chloe " Whats wrong?"

Chloe sighed, she didn't want Beca to come with her because she was her wife on papers and she feels obligated. " Nothing Stace, we will talk about it later" She ordered a whiskey on the rocks.

* * *

On the other side of the restaurant, Beca ordered dinner and drinks but every once in a while she took a quick glance of Chloe.

"Baby, yesterday i was in the mall and I saw this amazing diamond necklace" Beca rolled her eyes internally and Dana continued "the credit card you gave me isn't working, are you sure your putting money in it?"

" Of curse I am, maybe your just spending a little bit too much?"

" Since when do you mind if I spend a lot or not?"

" That's not what I meant Dana" Beca took out her wallet and gave her a credit card. " Here this has no limit."

Dana smiled wildly " Thanks babe" and by that they continued their dinner making small talk.

After a while Beca looks at Chloe's table to find that they are paying their bill, Beca excused her self and went to catch Chloe outside the bar

"Chloe, Wait up!" Chloe looked at her confused. Why wasn't Beca with Dana? And why is she following her?

Beca reached Chloe and saw her friends, a tall brunette with an amazing body, and a brunette boy with a goofy smile.

" Hi, I'm Beca, Beca Mitchell" she shook hands with both Stacie and Jesse

" Hi Beca, I am Stacie and this is Jesse we are Chloe's best friends" Beca nodded " It's very nice to meet you both. Can I borrow Chloe for a second?" They both nodded and Beca took Chloe on a side.

" I just wanted to wish you a goodnight and ask you when are you going to move in? you know we don't want any new problems with umm your dad"

" Yeah about that maybe tomorrow? I finish work early" Beca smiled and nodded " Text me when your done with work we'll meet up and go home."

" Okay then.. Goodnight Beca" .. " Night Chloe"

Beca went back inside and sat on the table with Dana, she couldn't wait till Chloe moves in with her, although deep down she knew that if Dana knew she would go crazy but she was willing to take it.

" Baby, this Friday me and some friends are going to Armani Club, so I'll come over to your house and then we will go together." Beca tensed, she couldn't go with Dana because she was going with Chloe.

" Umm, Dana about that I wont be able to go out with you."

"Why?"

" I am going with Chloe to see her parents this weekend."

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY BECA?" the whole restaurant was quite looking at them with curiosity.

" Dana calm the fuck down we are in a public place! I am going with her this weekend and that'a final, now lets go I'll drop you home" Beca said as she left 200 dollar bills on the table.

 _If she thinks she'll get away with this, she is very wrong._ Dana thought.

* * *

Dana was pacing around her apartment after Beca had dropped her. An idea came to her mind, she knows Beca's parents don't know about her marriage and that was the only way she can stop Beca from going with Chloe. She picked up her phone and called a number.

" Good evening Mrs. Mitchell, are you free tomorrow morning? I would like to talk to you about something" ..

* * *

A/N: Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

 _New Update!_

 _A/N; Am I doing a good job? or should I quit the story?_

* * *

 _Dana was pacing around her apartment after Beca had dropped her. An idea came to her mind, she knows Beca's parents don't know about her marriage and that was the only way she can stop Beca from going with Chloe. She picked up her phone and called a number._

 _" Good evening Mrs. Mitchell, are you free tomorrow morning? I would like to talk to you about something" .._

* * *

The next morning Dana went to Beca's house. On her way she started thinking she knew she was going to create problems but she didn't want to lose Beca. Beca was Dana's safe net, she got her everything she wanted, she even bought her an apartment of her own. She wasn't going to risk losing someone wealthy and powerful as Beca.

Arriving to the huge house, she parked her car and made her way to the door. She was greeted by the house maid and was seated in the living room. Moments later Jane "Beca's Mother". Jane never really liked Dana but her and Drake raised Max, Beca and Alexandra to make their own decisions and to never interfere with their life.

" Good morning Dana "

" Good morning Mrs. Mitchell, I am really sorry to come this early but there is something you need to know."

" What is it? Is it Beca? Is she alright?"

" You mean Beca didn't tell you?" she asked innocently, Dana knew Beca didn't tell her parents.

" Tell us what? Good morning Dana" Drake entered the living room and sat beside his wife. Drake was always a calm, wise man.

" Almost a week ago Beca had a wedding to attend to and she drunk a lot that night.." She explained the whole situation.

"Beca got married? What lies are these? she wouldn't do anything like that." Drake said

" But she did Mr. Mitchell, and she's going with this girl to her parent's house and I am really worried about Beca, these people are somehow violent." She faked her innocence.

" Okay Dana thank you I will deal with this." Drake said and Dana bid her goodbyes and left.

* * *

Beca was in her office when her phone rang, without looking at the Caller ID she answered.

"Beca Mitchell"

" Good morning sweetheart. I miss you"

Beca was close with her parents, she could tell them anything. They never judged, and that was a good thing.

" Morning dad, I miss you too."

" Beca honey, can you come to the family house?"

Beca didn't have a good feeling about this.

" Uhh- y-yeahh s-sure is everything alright?"

"Yes dear, I haven't seen you in a while and I want to talk to you"

"Alright dad, be there in 20 minutes"

* * *

She entered her parent's house.

" Hey dad, hey mom" she hugged them both and sat down.

" Beca honey why didn't you tell us?" her mother asked.

"Tell you what?" _Did they find out? How did they find out? Shit_

" You got married? to someone who isn't Dana? and her parents aren't easy to deal with? How could you keep such thing Beca?!" her mother said

" Woah, mom please calm down it's not what it seems like. It's all an accident and we are fixing it. There is no one to blame, but wait .. Who told you?"

" Dana, she was worried about you going on Friday to the girl's parent's home, you can't go!"

"Mom, Dad, please I know what I'm doing. I am going and that's final, I wont let Chloe alone in this, It's our mess."

"Chloe? is she the girl you married?" Beca nodded " And did something happen between you two?" Beca shook her head and told them the story in details.

" So she will be living with you?" Beca nodded again and said " Just till the divorce is over." Her parents nodded and said "Alright Beca, we support you and we are with you in every step just please be careful?" Beca nodded and stood up and went back to her office.

* * *

 _[ Chloe 4:30] Hey, I just got off work. I'm heading to my apartment to get my stuff, just wanted to let you know._

 _[Beca 4:31] Hi, sure my address is **Victory Boulevard - Building 2 - Apartment 18** I am at home waiting for you. _

* * *

Chloe packed her stuff and went to the address Beca gave her. On her way there, a song came to the radio, she listened to the words which reminded her of Tom. He hadn't called, texted nor came to see her. She was hurt, but she loved Tom. She thought about all the moments they shared, but on the other she also remembered how Tom never stood up to her father like Beca did. He only cared about himself. Which made Chloe's heart ache. She has to accept the fact that Tom will never talk to her again because of their fight of wanting a family, but she still has hope that someday he will return. A girl can dream.

 _And I don't even know how I survive_  
 _I won't make it to the show without your light_  
 _No I don't even know if I'm alive_  
 _Oh, oh, oh without you now_  
 _This is what it feels like_

 _Nothing to hold but the memories and frames_  
 _Oh they remind me of the battle I face_  
 _Without your love, without you I drown_  
 _Somebody save me I'm going down_

A tear rolled from Chloe's face as she parked under Beca's building. Tom really hurt her feelings. Why didn't he want a family with her? Will she ever get settled and have kids of her own?

 **Flashback of Chloe's childhood**

 _A 6 year old Chloe was at her grandparent's house when her father came through demanding to take her home._

 _"No daddy! I want to stay at Granny and Grampa!" Chloe was crying. She didn't want to go back to her parent's home._

 _" No young lady your coming with me!" her dad shouted_

 _" John leave her be, she's happy her, you don't even want her between you guys." her grandfather said_

 _" No! I said lets go !"_

 _" John, we'll come and visit you this weekend but till now she stays here!" John gave up trying. "Fine visit us and she stays her mother wants to see her"_

She was pulled out of her thoughts when her phone notified her of a text.

 _[Beca 7:30] Chloe? you were suppose to be here an hour ago, are you okay?_

 _[Chloe 7:31] Yes Beca I'm in the parking lot, coming up right now._

She wiped her tears, got her bags and went upstairs.

* * *

As soon as the doorbell rang, Beca went and opened the door.

" Chloe are you okay? what's wrong? you look like you were crying" Chloe gave her a sad smile. " I'm fine, I got caught up with a few things, I'm sorry"

Beca wanted to believe her but she couldn't. "Okay.. Come in I'll show you to your room and I'll order dinner." Chloe nodded

Chloe chose a room which was next to Beca's she settled in and went to the living to find Beca waiting for her with the dinner and a glass of wine. Chloe smiled at Beca's thoughtfulness. She cared enough to order dinner.

" I hope you like Chines and Wine?" Chloe nodded " Thank you so much Beca, what your doing is amazing" Beca blushed.

" So umm- I wanted to talk to you about something." Chloe nodded as she and Beca started eating. " Well I usally dont do grocery shopping no house cleaning" she chuckled and continued " A young man comes almost everyday and gets what I need and if there's anything in the house you need just feel free to tell him" Chloe nodded and gave Beca a smile.

" And umm - Chloe keep this with you" She gave Chloe a credit card. Chloe looked at her with wide eyes, she was offended.

" What is this Beca? I don't need your money!"

" Chloe your my wife, just keep it in case of emergencies, you never know what happens."

Chloe shook her head " Beca we both know under what circumstances we got married so please don't act like you care! I don't need your money! I have enough to take care of myself so please save it! I'm going to bed good-"

"Chloe wait please I didn't mean to offend yo-" she was cut off by Chloe " Goodnight Beca" and with that she left the room and went to her bed leaving a dumbfounded Beca.

In the other room Chloe slept with tears in her eyes. _Did Beca really think I need money? why?_ Chloe thought. Unbeknownst to Chloe that in the other room Beca had a million thoughts running through her mind.

 _Why did Chloe react that way?, I didn't mean anything when I gave her the credit card. Shit I need to fix this._

And with that they both feel asleep.

* * *

Song used :This Is What It Feels Like - Armin Van Buuren | Ali Brustofski & Jake Coco Cover (Music Video)

watch?v=ZPMA37d_0KE


	6. Chapter 6

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

* * *

 _In the other room Chloe slept with tears in her eyes. Did Beca really think I need money? why? Chloe thought. Unbeknownst to Chloe that in the other room Beca had a million thoughts running through her mind._

 _Why did Chloe react that way?, I didn't mean anything when I gave her the credit card. Shit I need to fix this._

 _And with that they both feel asleep_.

* * *

The next morning Beca woke up and prepared some coffee. She had only slept a few hours, she couldn't sleep, the conversation she had with Chloe was replying in her mind. Did really Chloe think she gave her the credit card thinking Chloe needed money?

" Morning" Chloe mumbled

" Good morning Chloe." she passed her a cup of coffee and Chloe thanked her. "Chloe, about yesterda-"

"Beca please. It's fine, just forget about it."

"But you need to understand that I didn't mean to offend you"

"But you did, what made you think I needed your credit card? you saw my car? my house? I OWN a company Beca"

"Chloe I apologize. I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry. How about I make it up to you by going out tonight somewhere?" Beca asked with hope in her eyes

Chloe sighed, should she accept Beca's offer? _Why is she so nice and caring?_ Chloe thought.

"Sure Beca. I'll be home at 6 then we will head out." Beca's eyes lit up and smiled " Its a date then!" Beca winked and continued " Alright I have to go now I'll text you later?" Chloe nodded as they bid their goodbyes.

* * *

Beca was working on some papers when Dana entered her office.

" Hey Baby!" Dana said as if nothing had happened, and went to hug Beca but she stopped her.

" Don't hey baby me Dana"

" Beca what's wrong?"

"Seriously? Your asking me that?"

" Beca I only did it because I didn't want you to g-"

" NO DANA, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE IT WHEN SOMEONE GOES BEHIND MY BACK! AND ASIDE FROM AUBREY WHICH I AM SURE SHE WOULDN'T DARE AND TELL MY PARENTS ABOUT MY PROBLEMS, YOU WERE THE ONLY PERSON WHO KNEW!" Beca was fuming, she slammed her desk causing Dana to flinch.

" Oh that's what it is? because I told your parents? They had the right to know."

" They did have the right to know but from ME Dana ME!"

" Why all of a sudden your flipping out on me? This is your mess Beca! your the one who fucked this shit and got married when your supposed to be engaged to me!"

" Dana, your supposed to be supportive and help me with this situation by not adding shit up! and yet what are you doing? Causing more problems!"

"I am the one who's causing problems? Beca, this whole situation is fucking you up! I just did it because I was scared you will get hurt!"

" Dana get out! I don't want to see you right now!" Beca yelled.

" FINE! SUIT YOUR SELF!" and with that Dana left.

Beca decided that she had enough of the office so she went to the only place she felt relaxed at. _The lake house._

* * *

Chloe was in her office working on some project when Stacie entered her office.

" Hey Chlo, what's wrong?" She asked knowing that Chloe wasn't her usual self.

" N-nothing Stace." She sighed. " I moved in with Beca last night and we fought.." She trailed off.

" Tell me what happened?" and Chloe explained the whole fight.

" Wow.. umm so she's taking you to dinner?" Chloe nodded " Chloe maybe this whole moving in thing isn't such a good idea why don't you come live with me?"

"No Stacie, I need to be there in case my dad decides to drop by." Stacie nodded.

" Well I'm here if you ever need me. Just remember that your my best friend and I wont leave you." Chloe hugged her best friend and nodded.

"Can we go to my grandparents house? I need to get away from the city just for a couple of hours." Stacie nodded.

* * *

Beca drove to the lake house, the house she had the best memories of her life in. She sat on the branch and started remembering the moments that lived with her till today.

 **Flashback**

 _A 10 year old Beca was seated beside her redhead friend looking at the moon._

 _" The moon is beautiful." the young redhead said._

 _Beca looked at her and said " Yeah it is." she looked back at the moon and said "It's a full moon tonight, which will makes me always think of you. Because, I know that no matter what I am doing or where I am, this moon will always be the same size as yours, half a world away."_

 _The redhead hugged the tiny brunette and said " I'll miss you, don't forget about me"_

 _"Never. As I said, I'll marry you one day."_

 **End of Flashback**

Beca smiled at the memory. _Where are you now Red? Did you forget about me?_ Beca sighed, she knew that she may never see her again. But a girl can dream. And with that she left the lake house and went back to her office.

* * *

Stacie drove Chloe to her grandparents home, she kept looking at Chloe who was looking out the window. When a song came on the radio which made Chloe's eyes water. The song effected her because it reminded her of her grandfather, who took the role of a father in her life and how when he passed away, she felt lonely.

 _Heaven got another angel tonight_  
 _You left this world behind_  
 _Heaven got a little better the day_  
 _It took you away from me_

 _I'm missing you tonight_  
 _I'll see you again sometime_  
 _For now I'll close my eyes_  
 _And dream of heaven tonight_

As soon as they reached they reached to the lake house, Chloe sat on the branch while Stacie wrapped an arm around her.

" You know Stacie, once I met a girl here, she promised we'd get married." She giggled.

" Where is she? Find her and tell her you have a promise to fulfill" She laughed. "Chlo, why whenever you come here you never enter the house?" she asked softly

" Because I can't enter the house knowing my grandparents aren't there, I vowed that the only time I'd enter the house is when I get married. Because I want my baby to be raised in the house I found love, and trust." Stacie nodded and said " Are you feeling better?" Chloe nodded. "Alright lets go it's getting dark." And with that they made there way back.

* * *

Chloe entered Beca's house, she saw the brunette siting on the couch with a glass of wine and soft music was in the background. She cleared her throat making her presence noticed.

" Hey Chloe. Would you like a glass of wine or should we get going?"

" I'll change and get going." Beca nodded and Chloe entered her room and started getting ready.

A little over 30 minutes Chloe heard a knock on her door.

" Come in"

Beca entered and was left speechless, Chloe was wearing black skinny jeans with a red crop top and red heels.

"Beca? Beca?" No answer. "BECA!"

"Huh? oh! Chloe you look beautiful are you ready?" Chloe nodded " You don't look bad yourself there" Beca was wearing blue skinny jeans with an elegant white shirt and white heels.

"Thanks, alright let's get going"

The car drive was in a comfortable silence. Until they pulled up at an Italian restaurant. Beca opened Chloe's door and smiled as they entered.

" Reservation under Mitchell please"

They went to the table, ordered food and wine.

" So Chloe how about we get to know a little bit more?"

Chloe nodded and started. " Well, I have 5 brothers. Dan, Alex, Derek, Sam, John Jr., we never were close, they always treated me differently, my dad never really wanted a daughter and I'm not close with my mom. I feel like she doesn't have any opinion to say in regards to me. She allowed me to live with her parents. They raised me, they made me the girl I am tonight. It was hard being unwanted, for the past 5 years my dad has been pressuring me to get married because he feels like I'm a burden to him." her voice cracked at the end but continued. "The day I lost my grandparents I was 18, he made me promise him that I'll get stronger and continue my studies and achieve my dreams. and that's what I did." She gave Beca a small smile.

"Wow.. Chloe your a strong person, what you achieved is something amazing, I'm sure your grandparents are very proud of you, heck I am proud of you."

" Thank you Beca, and what about you?"

" Well, I have a brother and a small sister, Max and Alexandra and my parents. We come from a wealthy family. I spent most of my childhood in London and also I graduated from London as a lawyer, although I wanted to be a music producer, but with my families reputation it was hard. I always wanted to live in LA and not London, I felt lonely there but I knew my dad would never let me come back because our family never stairs from tradition. I met Aubrey when we were kids and she was with me through every step with me in London and here. and well - " she was cut off when her phone rang. It was her Brother Max she excused herself and answered the phone.

"Hey Max"

 _"Hey Bec, I need to meet you soon, dad is planning on closing my company, you need to talk to him! please!"_

" Max, calm down okay? I have a plan just give me just till tomorrow alright?"

 _"Thank you sis, I owe you! goodnight"_

" Night bro" and with that she dialed Aubrey's number.

"Hey Bree, I need a favor"

 _"Shoot"_

"Get my the number of Bella's interior design company and make an appointment."

 _" O-okay? why? Something wrong?" Aubrey knew Beca was up to something._

" I'll tell you tomorrow alright? have a goodnight Bree,Love you!"

 _"Love you too Bec, goodnight"_ and with that Beca made her way back to the table. "Sorry for that family emergency"

" Do you need to go?" Chloe asked.

" No it's fine. Unless your tired." Chloe nodded. "It's getting late lets go home and rest." Chloe nodded again.

" By the way Chloe, did you notice that you haven't smoked a cigarette through out the dinner?" Beca smiled.

"Y-yeah, I forgot about it, talking to you made me forget it" Chloe said as they made their way to the car.

As they reached home, Beca spoke.

"Thank you for tonight, I really needed that." Chloe smiled and said " I'm really happy we talked. And thank you for the dinner invite. Goodnight Beca" She hugged Beca.

Beca hugged Chloe back, she felt complete for a second and she didn't know why. " Your welcome Chloe, Goodnight."

They both fell asleep with a smile on their face.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts?

Song used: Heaven Got Another Angel - watch?v=EK0xcmMpeeA


	7. Chapter 7

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning finding Dana in her apartment. Dana entered with the spare key Beca gave her because well she's her fiancee.

"What are you doing here?" Beca asked

she leaned it to kiss Beca but Beca pulled back. " I came here to say I'm sorry and I shouldn't have gone behind your back."

Beca sighed. Her and Chloe were supposed to her parent's home. "It's fine." she said coldly as she was making her way to the living room.

" And I also came to maybe change your mind about going to your _wife's_ parent's"

" Dana, I already made up my min-" she was cut off when she heard Chloe's voice . "Beca? Good morn-" Chloe stopped as she saw that Dana was standing beside Beca.

"What is she doing here?" Dana said as she raised an eyebrow glaring at Chloe.

" She's living here till the divorce is final" Beca said in a matter of faculty.

"WHAT? WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU STOLE BECA NOW YOUR STEALING MY HOUSE?" Dana yelled.

"DANA BEHAVE! SHE DIDN'T STEAL ME! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Beca looked back at Chloe who had tears in her eyes. Chloe couldn't help but feel that she was responsible for Beca's problems.

" Beca my problem is her! She's clearly trying to ruin my life!"

" Dana answer me this! Does she know you?" Dana shook her head. "Did you guys meet before?" again she shook her head. " Then why is she trying to ruin your life? Answer me this question right now Dana!"

Chloe stood there not knowing what to do. She didn't want to cry in front of Dana and Beca.

" Bec baby I-I don't have an answer, but since the moment you married her and she is the cause of our fights!"

" How about when you get an answer tell me? and she isn't the cause of our fights, you are! Now if you excuse me Chloe and I have to get ready." and with that Beca left taking Chloe with her into Chloe's room, and Dana left the house.

"Chloe, look at me." but Chloe didn't look at Beca because if she did she would cry.

"Beca I'm sorry, I'll leave by tonight and just send me the divorce papers when they'r ready"

" No Chloe no! your staying here and that's final!"

" Beca I am the cause of your problems with Dana. It's true. why do you still have to be nice to me when I was the one who got you into this mess?" Beca's heart broke, she did't want Chloe to leave. she wanted to get to know Chloe better.

" Go get ready, we'll discuss it on the way to your parent's house."

" But Bec-" .. "No buts Chloe come on go get ready." Chloe nodded and went to get ready while Beca went to her room, hating the moment she met Dana. Her thoughts were broken when her phone rang. It was Aubrey.

"Hey Bree, Good morning."

 _" Morning Bec, just wanted to tell you that you have an appointment with Bella's company at 12 on Monday."_

"Alright Thanks Aubrey I'll see you soon." and with that Beca went to get ready.

* * *

On the way to Chloe's family house, the car ride was silent expect for the music. Beca kept glancing at Chloe, but she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

" I want to apologize for the way Dana is treating you"

" Don't apologize. She thinks I stole you and your house."

" Chloe I am not a property nor I do belong to anyone. I asked you to move in, I don't think it's anyone's business."

" But Dana is your fiancee Beca, She has a right to know."

" When she's behaving like an immature brat no she doesn't, do you want to stop and drink coffee I know your dying to smoke" Beca smirked

Chloe glared at her playfully. "Yes please!" Beca laughed and nodded. They stopped at a coffee shop and ordered their coffee and cookies and sat outside the coffee shop so that Chloe can smoke.

"So tell me Chloe, Any past relationships, if you don't mind me asking?" Chloe tensed visibly at the question. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"Umm- no it's okay, well I was in a relationship in high school with a girl. and then we broke up after a year of being together. And recently I broke up with a guy named Tom Davis." Beca's eye's went wide at the statement.

"Tom Davis?" Chloe nodded and asked "Do you know him Beca?"

Beca sure knew him, he studied university in London with her, Tom was known for getting with girls for their money. He never paid for a date, he had his ways in charming girls. In other words, Tom is bad news.

Beca nodded " Umm y-yeah, I met him during my university studies in London. He wanted to be a lawyer but he failed his first semester and then he switched to architect."

Chloe never knew that information. " Oh, Okay I never knew that. anyways how did you meet umm Dana?"

"I was at a bar with Aubrey and she dropped by and since then we started hanging out after a couple of months I proposed and she said yes" She shrugged and looked at the time " I think we should get going we don't want to be late." Chloe nodded and excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Beca saw the waitress and smiled " Excuse me, can I have the bill please?" The waitress smiled and checked her device for the bill but found out that it was already paid. " Sorry ma'am but the bill is already paid." She smiled to Beca. Beca took out a 10$ bill and gate it to her as a tip and thanked her.

Chloe walked out and asked Beca " Ready to go?" Beca nodded and walked to the car. Chloe saw the change in Beca's mood. As she got in the car she asked her. "Beca are you alright?" Beca sighed "Why did you pay for the bill Chloe?" She was taken aback by that question. Was she mad because she paid the bill?

" I was just near the cashier and I paid it's not a big problem."

"No Chloe it is! You are my wife! I am supposed to take care of you! Whenever I am with you, no matter where we are I pay, do I make myself clear or do you want me to repeat?"

"But Bec-" She was cut off by Beca " Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear. Or. Do. You. Want. Me. To. Repeat?" she said emphasizing on every word.

" I understand." Beca nodded and started the car to continue their journey.

* * *

30 Minutes later, they arrived to the house. As they entered they saw Chloe's parents and her brother's and a new person Chloe didn't recognize from before.

"Mr. John" Beca said.

"Hello Beca, Hi Chloe, please sit down. I would like to introduce you to Liam Mathew's, a lawyer, I asked for him to come so he can assure me that the paper that you are going to give me today is not fake, because you know that I don't trust you." Chloe's eyes widen, her heart was beating like crazy, she looked at Beca who just intertwined their fingers together and smiled. Both their hearts starting beating fast wondering why do there hands fit together perfectly. Beca had a plan.

"Chloe give him the paper" John said, Chloe hesitated but Beca nudged her shoulder and Chloe just gave her a "What are you going to do look" which Beca ignored. She gave him the folded paper, and that's when Beca's plan was going to start. she is going to use her name and distract him. And that's exactly what happened.

"Hello Mr. Liam, I'm Beca, Beca Mitchell." The lawyer's eyes bulged out.

"Of course! Beca Mitchell, one of my favorite lawyers of all time! it's an honor to meet you." Beca gave him a smile and asked " Do you mind asking where did you do your internship?"

Liam nodded " It was with A2B Legal with Mrs. Cynthia Rose." he began to unfold the paper when Beca spoke up again.

Beca nodded " Cynthia Rose is one of my great friends also, you are lucky to work with her ." Liam smiled and tried to unfold the paper again.

" Oh where are my manners Mr. Liam I would like to introduce my wife Chloe." Liam looked at Chloe and said " Nice to meet you " trying again to look at the paper.

"Like wise" She offered him a small smile. John was getting frustrated with the lawyer.

"Mr. Liam! please check the paper we don't have all day"

" But Mr. John if the paper is from Beca Mitchell there is no need to check it. This could never be a fake paper" Liam said.

" Just check the damn paper!" John said. Beca gave a small nod to proceed.

Liam just took a small glance at the paper and said " It is not fake Mr. John, this marriage contract is not fake."

Chloe and Beca sighed from relief, looked at each other and smiled.

"Very well thank you Mr. Liam" and with that Liam left.

Beca looked at Chloe to leave but John spoke up.

" You guys go up there is an empty room your spending the night here" Chloe's eyes widen. " No dad, Beca has work tomorrow and I -"

" What I said is final now since dinner is ready lets go eat." both nodded and went to eat.

Dinner went smoothly, small talk among the table, after dinner was done Chloe took Beca to the room, as they entered they found that there is only a Bed and a closet. No couch.

"Looks like I'll be sleeping on the floor" Beca said.

" Umm no Beca it's fine, I'll sleep on the floor."

"None sense Chloe, just get me a think blanket and a pillow." Chloe nodded

Chloe gave Beca a think blanket and Beca laid it on the floor, she looked at Chloe and said "You're not going to give me a pillow?" she pouted and Chloe smiled, She went to to stand in front of Beca and threw the pillow and laughed but what Chloe didn't expect was that Beca would through it again and fall. But Beca caught Chloe before she fell. They locked eyes and started leaning in until ..

* * *

Cliffhanger! I am sorry but I need some suspense right?

R&R Please?

Till Next Time !


	8. Chapter 8

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

 _Another Chapter? Oh wow!_

* * *

 _Chloe gave Beca a think blanket and Beca laid it on the floor, she looked at Chloe and said "You're not going to give me a pillow?" she pouted and Chloe smiled, She went to to stand in front of Beca and threw the pillow and laughed but what Chloe didn't expect was that Beca would throw it again and fall. But Beca caught Chloe before she fell. They locked eyes and started leaning in until .._

* * *

Until Chloe pulled away and cleared her throat. " Umm- I-I umm I'm going for a smoke" and with that she went to the room balcony leaving a very confused Beca behind. _Why did I want to kiss her? shit that was awkward._ Beca thought.

Beca went outside following the redhead, she saw her looking at the moon. She stood beside her and said "It's a full moon tonight." _I heard that sentence before._ The redhead thought.

Chloe nodded. The awkward silence was not what she needs. " Can we go back first thing in the morning please?, I really don't want to stay here"

Beca nodded and looked at Chloe " Sure thing Chlo, anything you want."

They both went inside. Chloe on the bed and Beca on the floor, they bid their goodnight's and both fell asleep thinking about their almost kiss.

* * *

The following morning, they had breakfast with the family, bid they goodbye's and left.

They were in the car when Beca's phone rang.

"Hey dad"

 _" Oh Beca still alive?" he laughed._

"Har de har har dad" she shook her head and her dad's antics.

 _" I guess things went well yesterday?"_

"Yeah dad, everything's okay" She glanced over Chloe and smiled.

 _" Is Chloe with you?"_

"Yes father why?"

 _"Pass by the family house. Lets meet her"_

" O-Ohh dad, I am not sure she wants to, we had a long day yesterday and -"

 _"Put her on the phone let me speak to her"_

"Dad no, I don't want to-"

 _"Rebecca Grace Mitchell!"_

"Dad! argghhh fine!"

She looked at Chloe with apologetic eyes and gave her the phone.

"Uh H-Helloo Mr. Mitchell?"

 _" Hello there Chloe. How are you doing today?"_

" Great and how are you?"

 _" I'm doing great thank you very much, well not to stall or anything, how about you guys pass by in an hour for a cup of coffee?"_

"Well Mr. Mitchell I-"

 _" Great! see you in an hour!" and with that he hang up_

Chloe looked at Beca and chuckled. " Now I see from where do you get your stubbornness!" Beca laughed

" Chloe I'm sorry I can tell him we won't go and -"

" It's fine Becs really" Beca smiled at the nickname.

Chloe turned on the radio to find one of her favorite songs on, but what was a shock to Chloe is that Beca started to rap.

 _It's going down, fade to blackstreet_  
 _The homies got rb, collab' creations_  
 _Bump like acne, no doubt_  
 _I put it down, never slouch_

 _As long as my credit can vouch_  
 _A dog couldn't catch me ass out_  
 _Tell me who can stop when dre makin' moves_

 _Attracting honeys like a magnet_  
 _Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent_  
 _Still moving this flavor_  
 _With the homies blackstreet and teddy_  
 _The original rump shakers_

Chloe starts singing and Beca looks at her with wide eyes. Thinking about how Chloe's voice was like an angel.

 _Shorty get down, good Lord_  
 _Baby got 'em open all over town_  
 _Strictly bitch, she don't play around_  
 _Cover much grounds got game by the pound_

 _Gettin' paid is her forte_  
 _Each and every day true player way_  
 _I can't get her outta my mind_  
 _I think about the girl all the time_  
 _East side to the west side_

 _Pushin' fat rides it's no surprise_  
 _She got tricks in the stash_  
 _Stacking up the cash fast when it comes to the gas_  
 _By no means average_  
 _She's on when she's got to have it_  
 _Baby you're a perfect ten, I wanna get in_  
 _Can I get down so I can win_

 _I like the way you work it_  
 _No diggity, I got to bag it up_  
 _I like the way you work it_  
 _No diggity, I got to bag it up_  
 _Bag it up girl_

Beca laughed as Chloe danced in her seat. " Damn Chlo! that was amazing! I never knew you could sing!"

Chloe laughed. "Well I was in an Acapella group in College" she winked

"NOWAY!" Beca burst into laughter

"Aca-Believe it Becs" Chloe laughed.

"Aca say what now?" Beca raised an eyebrow still focusing on the road.

Chloe was clutching to her stomach from laughter. "Aca-Believe it!"

" Okay well now definitely I have to show you my talents as well but as long as you promise to show me videos!"

" I promise!" Chloe said with a wide smile

"I'll hold you to that Chloe, but right now we reached my parent's house."

Chloe looked in awe at the house, it was huge with a big garden and maids and chef's everywhere. When Beca got out of the car Chloe stayed. She wasn't ready for this. _What if her parent's take the wrong idea about me?_ Chloe thought. Sensing Chloe's insecurity she speaks up. " Chloe, breath my parent's will like you come on."

As they entered the house, they were greeted by Beca's dad.

"Ah! Beca so nice of you to see you again" He hugged her.

"Hey dad" she hugged him back.

" And you must be Chloe."

"Yes I am, it's very nice to meet you Mr. Mitchell."

In that moment Beca's mother entered.

"Becky!"

"Mom! How many times I told you not to call me that?"

"Oh shush you secretly love it!" And she certainly does. " And you must be Chloe am I right?"

Chloe nodded "It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Mitchell"

"Pleasure all mine dear, please come in"

As they made their way to the guest room Beca asked "Dad where's Max and when is Alexandra coming for a holiday?"Beca was referring to her 13 year old sister who also followed the tradition and went to live her life and get educated in London. Her father shrugged " I haven't seen him since this morning and as for Alex she might come next weekend." Beca nodded

"So Chloe what do you do?" Drake asked.

"I work with 5 star hotels mostly for the design, I started the company almost a few years back with the help of Jesse and Stacie my best friends from College"

Drake gave her a smile and said " I like how you worked hard to achieve what you want I am very impressed."

Chloe blushed. "Thank you Mr. Mitchell."

They continued their small talk until Drake spoke again. "Beca do you mind if I took Chloe to the backyard a bit?"

Beca looked at Chloe who gave her a small shrug. "Sure dad but one condition! DO NOT SCARE HER!" Drake chuckled. " I won't I promise"

And with that they made their way to the backyard.

" You have a lovely garden Mr. Mitchell. My grandparents had one, I go there whenever I feel sad." she gave him a small smile

" Thank you Chloe, and do you go there often?"

Chloe nodded "I-I was there a couple of days ago."

"And why were you sad? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well umm I was just sad and angry at myself, angry at the position I put Beca through. I am really sorry Mr. Mitch-"

" Chloe, dear please don't apologize, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident"

Chloe nodded " Thank you Mr. Mitchell for being supportive of the whole situation."

" Your welcome dear, May I ask another question?" Chloe gave him a small nod

" Are you planning to take anything out of this marriage?" Drake didn't mean to be harsh but he wanted to know what was Chloe's intentions.

Chloe was offended, hurt and taken aback at his question.

" No Mr. Mitchell, I do not need your or Beca's money, I have my own company and I can afford anything I want. This whole marriage was a mistake I did because I was afraid of my father. I even offered Beca that I'd pay the fees. As soon as this marriage is over Beca will return to her normal life with Dana and I'll go back to mine"

"Chloe dear I am sorry if that sounded harsh, but a father will always worry." She nodded and said " I understand Mr. Mitchell and I apologize again for the situation you are in." Drake smiled. He liked Chloe, she was modest she wasn't like Dana.

" I hope that you will visit us when Alexandra will come, Max will be here too" Chloe smiled " Sure thing Mr. Mitchell"

They made their way back to the guest room, Beca noticed the hurt in Chloe's eyes but decided to talk about it later. They said their goodbyes and went back home. As soon as they reached Chloe went to her room, Beca sighed she knew her father might have asked something that made her that quite.

* * *

Monday came by and it was already time for Beca to meet the Owner of Bella company to find a solution for Max.

She exited the elevator and was met by Stacie.

" Good morning Stacie, I didn't know you would be here"

" Oh Beca Hi! what can I do for you?"

" I'm here to meet the-" She was cut off when she saw Chloe

"Chloe?" Beca raised an eyebrow " What are you doing here?"

" I work here Beca"

" Oh okay, Well I'm here to meet the owner of the company."

" So your here to met me?" she asked

" No I'm here to meet -"

" Follow me Beca"

Beca followed Chloe to her office. They sat at the meeting table.

" So Beca tell me how can I help you?"

" Chloe come on I have a meeting with -"

" Beca! I am the owner of the company! I am Chloe Walsh!"

* * *

Song used : Blackstreet - No Diggity ft. Dr. Dre, Queen Pen - watch?v=3KL9mRus19o


	9. Chapter 9

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

 _A/N:_

 _Thank you for the reviews, I know some things don't seem to add up but I assure you, it will all be clear in a couple of chapters._

 _For clarification only: Beca and Chloe only met when they were at the age of 10. Since now they are married they don't recognize each other. When they were kids they only knew their first names. In other words, Beca doesn't know Chloe's family name is Beale and vice versa._

* * *

 _Beca followed Chloe to her office. They sat at the meeting table._

 _" So Beca tell me how can I help you?"_

 _" Chloe come on I have a meeting with -"_

 _" Beca! I am the owner of the company! I am Chloe Walsh!"_

* * *

Beca was shocked. She was suppose to meet a stranger to ask him/her to step down from the Hilton Hotel project, and Beca would pay for it, but now she couldn't ask Chloe for that. Beca wouldn't dare to ask such a question.

" Beca? .. Becs? .. BECA!"

"Huh? What?"

" You came to take to the owner of the company, I am Chloe Walsh owner of Bella company. Why did you you want to talk about?"

"Umm-No- Nothing I just .. I-I should go"

Chloe frowned _What got into her?_ "Beca are you okay?" Beca nodded " Y-yeah see you later Chloe have a goodnight."

* * *

Beca entered Aubrey's office and sat down.

"You came back early. I thought you had a meeting at Bella company."

Beca nodded. " I did"

"And?"

" I didn't ask"

"Why?"

"Umm, the meeting was with Chloe Walsh"

" I know it was with Chloe Walsh, everyone knows she the owner"

" Yeah but Bree, Chloe Walsh is my wife.." She trailed off

"Whaaatt?"

" Yeah, Chloe Walsh is my wife and I didn't know it. I never asked her what was her last name, and to answer your unasked question no I didn't ask her, I couldn't. I thought if I asked her to step down from the project she will accept only because she is afraid I'd tell her parents that the contract she gave them is fake, I didn't want that."

Aubrey sighed and nodded in understanding. " You do have a point. So how are you and Dana?"

Beca sighed " Aubrey she's not the same, she's becoming this person I never thought she would be. Which reminds me I need to talk to Dana." Aubrey nodded

* * *

 _[Beca - 4:00] Dana, meet me tonight at 7?_

 _[Dana-4:01] Sure I'll pass by your house tonight?_

 _[Beca - 4:05] No, I want us to talk privately, I'll pick you up._

* * *

Back at Chloe's office.

Stacie entered Chloe's office with a bunch of papers in hand.

" Here's th4 list of companies we were against in the Hilton project, but there is a name that caught my eyes."

" What name Stace?" She looked up her laptop.

" Max Mitchell, he's the owner of a small interior design company. Do you think he's related to your _wife"_ Stacie winked

Chloe raised an eyebrow at Stacie. _Max Mitchell, could it be the same Max Mitchell as in Beca's brother? Is that why she came to meet me?"_

" Hmm, I don't know i guess I will have to find out this weekend. Anyways there's a new Hotel in Dubai and they want us to handle the interiors, just tell them that we will give them an answer within the next week Stacie." Stacie nodded. " Alright Chlo, Jesse and I are going out for drinks want to join?"

Chloe shook her head " No thanks Stacie I want to go home and rest for a bit." She looked at her watch it read 4:30 " I'm going now, see you tomorrow Stace"

* * *

Chloe was on her way home, she stopped to get food for her and Beca. She was hoping that Beca would tell her why did she come to her office. She ordered Chinese food. After the food was done she got in her car and started driving. Halfway through her drive her phone rang. It was her father. _What does he want now?_

"Hello father"

"Chloe. Pass by this on Friday there is something I need to talk to you about and bring your wife."

" I can't on Friday, Beca and I are going to visit her parent's."

" Then come on Saturday." and with that he hanged up.

 _How will I tell Beca that we have to go? It's bad enough I'm causing her problems._ Chloe huffed and continued her driving.

She got home and saw Beca sleeping on the couch. She smiled to how she was sleeping and got a blanket and covered Beca. Chloe went to the kitchen and placed the food on the table. Deciding that it she should wake up Beca.

"Beca?" she said softly. "Becs? Come on wake up"

Beca moved a little mumbling "N! sleep"

Chloe giggled "C'mon Becs I got Chines"

Hearing this Beca opened her eyes and smiled "mmmm fooooood"

Chloe laughed. " Come on Becs food is in the kitchen."

" Alright let's go"

While they were eating Beca said " Thank you Chloe for the food, I was starving."

"No problem Beca, I thought maybe we could see a movie tonight?"

Beca looked at her apologetically " I'm sorry Chloe, I'm taking Dana out for dinner."

Chloe felt a pang of jealousy. _Dana is lucky to have someone like you._ Chloe thought.

" O-oh it's okay." She gave her a small smile. " Umm, my dad called a while ago, he wanted to talk about something important on Saturday. If your busy I can go alone" Beca shook her head. " I'll go, I don't have anything to do might as well spend time with you" she said sincerely. Chloe smiled.

" I'll get to meet Max and Alexandra on Friday night right?" Beca nodded. They continued their food with small talk.

Soon it was time for Beca to get ready, she said goodnight to Chloe and went to pick up Dana.

* * *

Dana got in the car and kissed Beca on the cheek.

" This is a surprise. You finally forgave me about what happened on Friday?" Dana asked

" What you did on Friday was not appropriate Dana. You disrespected Chloe, she doesn't have anything to do with this problem. We are both victims"

" Baby you know how easily I get jealous, when I saw her in our house I got mad."

" _MY_ house Dana, it's not our house yet." Dana huffed and changed the subject " Where are you taking me?"

" The place we normally do."

They reached to the restaurant and ordered a bottle of wine and food.

" Beca baby can we go to your beach house on friday? it's been a long time since we've had some alone time."

For some reason Beca didn't like the idea of going to the beach house, plus this weekend she is supposed to go with Chloe.

"Umm- maybe next weekend? I have to go to my parent's house on Friday."

" Yeah sure, can't wait, how about we start talking about our future? I want my kids to go to London and study"

Beca looked at her in disbelief. _Kids?_

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but my kids will not be raised far away from me."

"But it's your family tradition, and what will people say about us when they know that we won't send our kids to London?"

" Don't Dana, just don't go there, and besides traditions are meant to be broken. You don't know how hard it is living far away from your parents while your growing up day by day only to be raised by a babysitter."

" Beca what's wrong? Ever since the whole marriage thing happened your different with me"

" I'm sorry Dana.. It's just that I have a lot on my mind. Are you done? can we go?" Dana nodded and Beca paid the bill.

On the way back Beca couldn't think of anything but how Dana was selfish. Beca would never want her kids to stay away from her. As soon as they reached to Dana's home she got out wishing Beca a goodnight.

Beca drove back home, she couldn't wait to go home and relax.

* * *

As she entered the house she saw Chloe singing and dancing to Give your heart a break.

 _Don't wanna break your heart_  
 _Wanna give your heart a break_  
 _I know your scared it's wrong_  
 _Like you might make a mistake_

Beca laughed and joined Chloe in her little party, Chloe laughed at how adorable Beca looked.

 _There's just one life to live_  
 _And there's no time to wait to waste_  
 _So let me give your heart a break_  
 _Give your heart a break_  
 _Let me give your heart a break_  
 _Your heart a break._

It's moments like these that the both of them liked. Feeling comfortable with one another.

" Someone's early."

 _Yeah I wasn't happy being with someone else_ Beca thought. _Wait what? Get it together Mitchell! Your engaged!_

" Yeah the night ended early, How about I call Aubrey and her boyfriend Luke? We'll spend it here if you want"

" It's your house Beca, you can invite whoever you are. "

" I just wanted to check with you just in case." After that Beca called Aubrey and told her to invite them

Luke, Aubrey, Beca and Chloe were sitting at the dining table, while Luke was making some funny jokes while all of them laughed. Chloe talked about her work and her Acapella moments, Aubrey liked Chloe, she was modest, humble, not like Dana, and she saw the way Beca glanced at Chloe every now and then. She could feel that her best friend liked the redhead.

"Are you guys hungry?" Chloe asked, and they all nodded.

" I'll go to the kitchen and start a snack." She excused herself and went to the kitchen. Once out of the earshot Aubrey spoke up.

" I'll understand if you change your mind"

Beca sighed, she knew what Aubrey meant, but she needed clarification. " What do you mean?"

" As I said, I will understand and we'll talk about it sometime soon."

" I have to agree with Bree here Bec, she's a keeper."

" Stop it guys. I'm engaged."

 _Although I wish I wasn't._ Beca thought.

* * *

Thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

 _A/N: Tom will make an appearance in this chapter. And again! Thank you for the ones who are writing a review._

* * *

 _" I'll understand if you change your mind"_

 _Beca sighed, she knew what Aubrey meant, but she needed clarification. " What do you mean?"_

 _" As I said, I will understand and we'll talk about it sometime soon."_

 _" I have to agree with Bree here Bec, she's a keeper."_

 _" Stop it guys. I'm engaged."_

 _Although I wish I wasn't. Beca thought._

Chloe walked back to the dinner table with 2 plates of sandwiches and a plate of vegetable. Now the thing about Beca's eating is that she never eats unless there's a knife and fork. Aubrey and Luke always seem to tease her with this habit.

" Chloe, can you please get me a fork and knife?"

" No Chloe don't!" Aubrey said

" Why not Bree!" Beca whined.

" Shut it Beca and eat without a fork and knife, everything on this table can be eaten with your hands."

Chloe giggled and Beca huffed and looked at the food, she stretched her arm to take a cucumber, Aubrey, Luke and Chloe looked in amusement.

"Yummmy, it has a different flavor." Beca said sarcastically.

"Bree! Bree! take a photo quick!" Luke and Aubrey burst into laughter.

" Come on you guys, go easy on her." Chloe said as she was getting the knife and fork and they continued with their laughter.

" Thank you Chloe" Beca mumbled.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Beca, after she dropped Dana at her house she made plans with her friends to go clubbing.

Dana entered the club wearing a very shot neon pink dress with black high heels and her blond hair is over her shoulders. She spotted her best friend Nicole sitting with 2 guys she never saw before.

"Hi" A tall brunette man said as he smiled.

"Hey" she said back.

"Can I order you a drink?"

"Yes please Vodka mixed with red bull please."

He ordered her drink and gave it to her.

"Thank you .." she trailed off.

"Tom, Tom Davis"

"Dana, Dana Edwards."

"So you come here a lot Dana?"

"Well sometimes yeah"

"Cool, I hope we'll be seeing each other more"

" I hope so too." _He is hot!_ Dana thought. "So what do you do in your life?" She asked

" I work with my dad in his company it deals with interior designing. And you?"

 _He's loaded! Jackpot Dana!_ "I don't work, my dad said since I am his only child there's no need to work because everything will be mine in the future." _Jackpot Tom!_

" I agree, a girl like you shouldn't work a single day in her life, want to go dance?" Dana nodded. _This night will take a huge turn to the best._ Dana thought.

* * *

Beca and Chloe are hanging with each other more, they were falling falling in love with each other, but both girls are scared. In other words, Beca can't leave Dana because she promised to marry her and that's why she proposed, and Chloe was scared of the feeling because Beca is engaged and she doesn't want to ruin her life. How they can be in love within two weeks of knowing each other? No one knows.

* * *

The next morning after having their coffee together, the girls went to their respective jobs. Chloe entered her office having woken up with a sad feeling. The feeling of being alone and scared from her feelings towards Beca. It was growing every single minute of day. Sitting at her desk she started hitting her head against the table. Stacie entered the office and saw her best friend she sighed.

" Trying to kill yourself Chlo?"

" I'm in love with Beca Mitchell."

Stacie's eyes widened, she never saw Chloe like this, not even with that asshole Tom. "Chloe she's engaged!"

" I KNOW!" she started hitting her head again.

" Chloe you need to stay away from her, your falling in love with the wrong person!"

" I can't stay away now.. Stacie I can't I know it's only two weeks but .. I can't remember what life was before her" Stacie sighed she knew her best friend is at fault.

"Come on honey I'll take you to the Lake house, maybe you'll feel a little better." Chloe nodded and they made their way to the lake house.

* * *

Beca entered Aubrey's office and sat down without a word, she kept looking at her engagement ring.

" I understand." is what all Aubrey said.

Beca sighed, her best friend knew her very well. "I'm in love with her."

"I figured from the look you give her. Why are you upset though?"

"Bree can I ask you a question?" Aubrey nodded. " Every time i look at Dana, the way she talks or the way she acts, it's like the person I thought I was in love with turned into a monster"

" Do you want my advice?" Beca nodded. " If your in love with Chloe you should break up with Dana. I've seen the way you look at Chloe and it's nothing like the way you look at Dana."

Beca sighed. " I proposed to Dana. I am suppose to marry her in the summer, I can't break up with her just because I fell in love with another girl."

"Beca do you want to spend your life with someone who makes you happy? Or do you want to spend it with someone who you don't have feelings for?"

" I want Dana to breakup with me, not the way around."

" Dana will never break up with you Beca! who are you kidding? Go talk to Dana and tell her that you are done."

"I need time Bree. Please. I'm going to the lake house for a few hours text me if you need anything."

* * *

Chloe and Stacie have been sitting for almost an hour. Chloe kept walking around and remembering her grandparents and Beca. She couldn't deny that Beca was hot, caring, funny. She sat under a tree where she and her grandmother used to sit. _What am I going to do Nana? I'm falling for her, I haven't thought of Tom since the moment I met her. She does these simple things that make me fall for her badly._

Thinking that she had enough she went to Stacie and told her it's time to leave.

* * *

An hour later of Chloe leaving the lake house Beca reached and started walking around the lake house. It was abandon, she wanted to buy it no matter what was the cost. Every time she comes to the house she feels relaxed, the feeling of being happy reminds her of a tiny redhead. She sat on the bench and started remembering how she spent the best one week vacation with her 10 year old friend that she met only once.

 _Have you forgotten about me Red?, I really miss you. I promised to marry you, but right now I just need to find you. Where are you Red?_

She was taken out of her thoughts when her phone rang. It was Aubrey.

" Yes Aubrey"

" Beca, Luke and I wanted to grab dinner and some drinks how about you call Dana?"

Beca laughed "Do you really want ruin the night with Dana's presence?"

"No definitely not, Fine what about Chloe?"

Beca smiled wildly "Now we are talking! I'll text her, come over and we'll go together in once car."

* * *

[Beca - 3:30] Chloe, Chloe Chloe!

[Chloe - 3:32] Woah Becs! Whats wrong?

[Beca - 3:33] Tonight we are going out! Me, you, Aubrey and Luke. Be ready please? *Puppy dog eyes*

[Chloe - 3:35] Hmm..

[Beca - 3:37] Pwetty Pwease Choweeee!

[Chloe - 3:39] What has gotten into you? LOL! fine fine I'll go!

[Beca - 3:43] Nyahahahaha nothing I'm just hyper. See you tonight Chlo!

* * *

It was 9:30 PM and Beca was waiting for Chloe to get ready. Beca was wearing jeans with a white top and a black coat with boots. She poured herself a glass of wine and turned on some music while waiting for Chloe. The door bell rang and Beca went to open it revealing Aubrey and Luke.

" Hey guys come in Chloe should be ready by -"

" I'm here! I'm Here!" Chloe was wearing a tight black dress stopping at her mid-thigh with black high heels. Beca was speechless, her eyes were roaming all over Chloe's body. " Hey Becs?" "Beca?" she snapped her finger in front of Beca's face causing Aubrey and Luke to giggle.

" Wipe the drool of your face becs" Aubrey whispered. Beca whipped her head and glared playfully at Aubrey.

"Shall we?" Luke said, and all of them nodded.

Beca drove all 3 to an elegant restaurant. Beca ordered steak, Chloe ordered a grilled chicken, Aubrey ordered pasta and Luke a pizza. Chloe sliced 3 pieces of chicken and gave it to Beca , Aubrey and Luke. All of them looked at Chloe in confusion, Chloe took a piece from all three plates.

"Chloe what are you doing?" Beca asked

" I'm tasting your plates and your tasting mine"

" If I wanted to eat grilled chicken I would have it."

" Oh shush Beca, sharing is caring" All of them laughed and continued with their dinner making small talk. Beca and Chloe kept glancing at each other, enjoying each other's company.

After dinner Beca paid the bill and got in the car.  
" Becs aren't we going back to your place?" Aubrey asked.

Beca shook her head and smiled. " Nope we are going to get some drinks at a club, I am not in the mood to end our night yet"

In the back seat Aubrey and Luke glanced at each other, Beca never was this happy. "Beca we got work tomorrow"

"I know just a couple of drinks we wont be late I promise." they all agreed.

They reached to the club and got seated on a table. A waiter came to ask for their drinks.

"Chlo what would you like to drink?"

"Hmm Salty dog with ice please"

"Make them two please" Luke said.

"Alright I'll have margarita, what about you Aubrey?"

"I'll have a sex on the beach please." the waiter nodded and went to get their drinks.

A song blasted through the speaker, Beca looked at Chloe and asked "Lets dance?" Chloe nodded and took Beca's hand.

 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover_  
 _So the bar is where I go_  
 _Me and my friends at the table doing shots_  
 _Drinking fast and then we talk slow_

Beca and Chloe started swaying their hips to the rhythm. Getting closer to each other with each word until their bodies touched. Beca's skin was on fire.

 _Come over and start up a conversation with just me_  
 _And trust me, I'll give it a chance_  
 _Now take my hand, stop, put Van The Man on the jukebox_  
 _And then we start to dance_

 _Boy, let's not talk too much_  
 _Grab on my waist and put that body on me_  
 _Come on now, follow my lead_  
 _Come, come on now, follow my lead_

Chloe placed her hands on Beca's hips and started repeating the words in Beca's ear sending shivers down Beca's spine.

 _I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body_

"Chloe" Beca whispered mostly to herself. Chloe turned her back to Beca's chest and started to grind. Beca placed her hands on Chloe's hips keeping her close.

 _And last night you were in my room_  
 _And now my bed sheets smell like you_  
 _Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body. _

When the song ended Beca took Chloe's hand and made their way back to the table to cool off. Aubrey and Luke smirked thinking _Maybe tonight will be a change for the both of them._

 _I want to kiss her._ Beca and Chloe thought.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Again Thank you for the Favorites and Follows.


	11. Chapter 11

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

 _This chapter is rated M, well Kind-off_

* * *

The night turned out for Dana better than expected. Tom took Dana to his apartment, as soon as the door was closed he pinned her to the wall and started kissing her. She unbuttoned his shirt and made her way to his pants, Tom slid the zipper of her dress down her back letting all what they wore on the floor and made their way to the bedroom.

"Tom I-I"

"I know Dana, but patience. Your so sexy." He whispered in her ear as he hovered on top of her, he leaned in and kissed her jaw going down her neck.

She knew she was losing control, but made no effort to stop him as his hand quickly found its way inside of her bra and to her now hard nipple! The air whistled out of her lungs as he tweaked the hard nub between his thumb and forefinger, causing her to moan as the excitement built between her legs. Their kisses became even more passionate, their tongues searching and probing each other, his hands roaming all over her body, not being able to decide which breast to play with. He slid his mouth to her ear and whispered hoarsely, "I want to you now" Before Dana knew what was happening he was going to town licking her clit driving her crazy. He was driving his tongue deep inside her and She was loving every minute of it. Tom took his pants off and that thing popped out, but she didn't have much time to think about it because before she knew it he had it shoved in her face and she knew exactly what he wanted. he wasn't being selfish though, he went right back to work between her legs driving Dana into mad orgasm after orgasm.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe went to work early, leaving a note to Beca.

 _Good morning Becs. I made coffee and breakfast before I left, enjoy your day I'll see you when I get home. Chloe xx_

Beca woke up as she made her way to the kitchen, she called Chloe's name but didn't receive and answer, looking beside the coffee she found the note Chloe left her. She smiled at how Chloe is caring. _I'm falling bad._ She thought. She took a bath, got dressed and made her way to her car.

* * *

Chloe was very busy with work, papers and fabrics were everywhere. Jesse and Stacie entered her office and saw the mess. They knew that when Chloe is stressed she forgets herself. But they had a bigger problem in their hands. Tom's father made a deal with Chloe to supply wood so she can send them to the workshop for a Villa she was working on, but Tom's father has been in the hospital for the past 2 weeks and Tom isn't supplying the wood. Stacie had tried to contact Tom but there was no response. Deciding it's for the best to tell her Jesse cleared his throat.

" Umm Chloe? We need to talk to you about something."

"Later" was all that Chloe said.

" It's very important Chloe." Stacie said.

"Fine, what's wrong?" she sighed and looked at them.

"Umm I- uhh Tom's father is in the hospital since 2 weeks and he wasn't able to supply the wood, and umm Tom isn't answering his phone."

Chloe looked at them in disbelief. _Do I have to talk to him?_ "Fine I'll call him, when should the wood be ready in the Villa again?"

"In 3 months but we still have a lot of work in it." Chloe nodded, and Stacie continued "Want to go out for lunch?" Chloe nodded again " I am starving"

* * *

They were sitting at a nice resturant, enjoying their meal. When all of a sudden Stacie's eyes widen.

"Chlo, please don't freak out but Tom is here and he is with another girl"

Chloe turned around, her eyes bulged out, Tom was indeed with a girl but not any girl. He was with Dana. He saw her and smirked, he wanted to show her that he could get any girl he wanted.

"I'll say hello to a friend do you want to come?" Dana nodded and made their way to the table.

"Hello Chloe" Tom said. Chloe turned around and locked eyes with Dana who was speechless when she saw her. " I would like to introduce to my girlfriend Dana" he said with a smirk. Chloe looked at her in disbelief, disgust and anger. _How could she do this to Beca? If Beca found out she would be so hurt._

"Uhh- Hello Tom, Come on Stacie we have work." Stacie nodded and left a 50$ bill and left.

Dana excused herself saying go to the bathroom but she sprinted to Chloe, grabbed her from her arm saying "Don't you dare tell her!"

Chloe didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything. She turned around to go but Dana grabbed her arm again. " Don't think she'd believe a slut like you!" Chloe yanked her arm and left.

Dana made her way back to Tom thinking that she needs to talk to Beca before Chloe does. She told Tom to drop her home and so he did.

* * *

Once in the car Stacie spoke first. " Your going to tell Beca right?" Chloe shook her head. " Why not Chloe!"

" Because I can't bare to see her hurting."

"But Chloe you love her! it's your chance!"

" No Stacie I lover her too much to see her hurting." Chloe's tears started falling from her eyes. " I won't tell her."

" I think you should tell Beca."

" I won't tell her Stacie, she won't believe me anyway."

"Why won't she?"

"Because she'll think that I am lying to break them apart." Stacie nodded.

* * *

Dana showered, got dressed and made her way to Beca's office. Thinking of a lie she can tell Beca. She needed time with Tom to make sure he is ready for marriage since he is richer than Beca. Once in Beca's office, she knocked the door and entered.

"Hey baby"

Beca looked up from the papers she was reading and saw Dana. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

" I came to see you and thought maybe we could get lunch"

Beca nodded " Let me finish these papers and we can go" Dana nodded and sat in front of Beca's desk. " Want something to drink?"

"Yes, coffee please" Beca nodded and ordered coffee.

"Soo.." Dana started with her lie. "I was having lunch with Tom, Nicole's boyfriend, because they were fighting and he wanted help with wining her back"

"Aha and?"

" And when I entered, Tom went to greet Chloe and he introduced me as his girlfriend but before he can correct himself Chloe left."

Beca looked at her not fully believing Dana.

" Why would he introduce you as his girlfriend?"

"I-I- D-don't know"

 _Could Dana be lying? Was she hanging out with this guy named Tom? Wait! Tom greeted Chloe, Tom as in Tom Davis?_ Beca thought.

" What is his full name?"

Dana stuttered " I - I don't know, Tom umm Tom.. Oh! Tom Davis" _Dana is cheating on me with Tom Davis. I need to make sure it is true. Act normal Mitchell_ Beca thought.

" Oh okay. Dana I can't make it to lunch I still have a lot of work, rain check?" Dana nodded and left.

Aubrey entered a few minutes later and saw that Beca was thinking hard. " Beca? what's wrong?"

Beca sighed. " Dana was just here, she was lying straight to my face."

Aubrey was confused. "Lied? What did she lie about?"

"Dana is going out with Tom Davis."

Aubrey gasped at what she was hearing. "What? How did you know!"

"She came here and told me that she was out with Tom to help him with an argument he had with her best friend Nicole and when he saw Chloe he introduced Dana as his girlfriend and before he got a chance to correct himself Chloe left. Think about it Bree, Dana came and told me before Chloe, she was stuttering and nervous. I've known her for almost 2 years and a half I know her very well."

"What are you going to do?" Aubrey asked.

"I'll wait for Chloe to tell me, then I'll break up with Dana. But I wont ask her today the story she'll never tell me. I'll wait til this weekend." Aubrey nodded.

 _Will I finally be able to be with Chloe?_ Beca thought.

* * *

A/N: So?


	12. Chapter 12

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

* * *

The next day, Beca was waiting for the young man who comes and cleans the house.

"Good morning Miss Mitchell" Noah the young man said.

" Good morning Noah, what bills do you have and how much money was left from the cash I gave you?"

At the beginning of each month Beca gives Noah 1000$ for him to buy stuff needed in the house and pay the bills. Usually Noah gives her back 200$ but this time it was more.

"The electricity bill was 180$, and I brought groceries for the house it was 50$ and I gave the building the 3 parking spaces you wanted and it was 400$" He gave her the bills. She looked at the bills in confusion, the groceries bills were more than 50$.

"But Noah these are more than 50$" mentioning to the bills from the supermarket.

"Yeah, Miss Chloe gave me 500$ and told me to use them if needed."

"What? Noah! why did you take them from her?"

"She insisted Miss Mitchell." Beca sighed and nodded. "Okay Noah, I'll be going now take care of the house.

* * *

Chloe was on her laptop when her phone notified her that she got a text.

 _[Beca - 11:30] Chloe, we need to talk._

Chloe's heart fell, _Did she find out about Dana?_

 _[Chloe - 11:31] I'm at the office, want to pass by?_

 _[Beca - 11:33] Yes, Be there in 10._

* * *

True to her word within 10 minutes Beca was knocking on the door. Chloe looked at Beca and smiled.

"Come in, what's wrong Becs?"

Beca sat on the opposite side of Chloe's desk and sighed.

"Chloe, the first time we went to your parent's house, do you remember what happened before we arrived?"

" Yes, you got mad because I paid for the coffee and cookies."

Beca nodded, " And do you remember what I said in the car?"

Chloe nodded as she remembered the memory. " Yes Beca I remember, what is this about?"

"Why did you give Noah money?

" I-I, umm I felt like I should do it because I'm living in your house"

"Chloe, what did I say about the money? Trust me I know you can take care of yourself! I will say it one last time Chloe and I mean it. You are my wife! I am supposed to take care of you! Whenever I am with you, no matter where we are I pay, do I make myself clear or do you want me to repeat?"

Chloe sighed. " I-I, Beca come on! It's not a big deal I wanted to help in the smallest way possible, isn't it enough that I am causing problems between you and Dana?"

" Dana and I's relationship will be fixed Chloe, don't pull a stunt like that again or we will have a serious problems. Don't forget tonight we are going to have dinner at my family's house."

Chloe nodded and sighed, "Sure Beca, I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Friday night came and it was time for the family dinner at the Mitchell's. Chloe buried herself with work, she was afraid to tell Beca what she saw at the restaurant. Beca entered the kitchen and saw Chloe sitting at the kitchen with her laptop and papers are scattered all around. Beca looked at Chloe in awe while the redhead was on the phone talking to one of her clients. _She's beautiful. I am falling hard for you Chloe._ She was brought out of her thoughts when Chloe spoke.

"Oh hey Beca.."

"Hey Chlo, your busy?"

" No it's okay just got a lot of work."

" I can see that, I just wanted to remind you about the family dinner it's in an hour if your still up to it."

" Oh yeah totes! Can I leave these here though? I don't want to put them in my room and get the papers messed up."

Beca nodded and gave her a smile. "Chloe this is your house too, feel free to do whatever you want."

Chloe got up and hugged Beca, she whispered in her ear. "Thank you, for everything your doing to me, for opening your home and allowing me to stay."

"Your welcome Chloe now come on we don't want to be late."

* * *

The whole drive Beca was thinking about how Alexandra and Max would react when they find out that Chloe and I are married, She knows that her sister would be over the moon because she never liked Dana, she hated her and Dana also never liked Alexandra. Chloe and Beca reached the Mitchell house hold and they were greeted by Beca's small sister Alexandra who hugged Beca like her life depended on it. Chloe never saw this side of Beca, how she interacts with her siblings, it made her feel sad because she was never like this with her brothers.

"Hi! I'm Alexandra"

"Hey there, I'm Chloe."

"It's very nice to meet you Chloe." Chloe smiled at the little girl. "Beca!" Chloe heard a male voice coming from the kitchen, moments later Max showed and hugged Beca.

"Holy hell! your Chloe Walsh!" Beca tensed, her brother knew who Chloe was.

"Y-yeah I am, and I'm guessing that your Max?"

Max nodded, " Beca why is Chloe with you?"

"Lets talk in the living room" they all nodded.

" Well, umm, Chloe here is umm my wife" she trailed off looking at them waiting for their reactions. Alexandra was the first to yell happily.

"You left Dana?!"

"umm no, I'm still engaged to Dana but.."

Chloe continued and told them the story, Max was still shocked that Beca had married who he considered his enemy in the business world, but looking at how Chloe was talking he found out that she was sweet.

"Oh wow, that's intense." they nodded.

Drake and Jane entered and hugged Chloe and Beca and made their way to the dinner table. Chloe between Max and Alexandra. After making small talk and getting to know that Max has a small interior design company and she also learned that Drake is willing to close the company for the amount of losses it's bringing. Her suspicions where right. Max Mitchell was the name she saw in a lot of projects but never took them. _Is it possible Beca wanted me to help Max expand his work?_

"Max, Can you come by my office Monday morning?" Max nodded.

A little while after dinner, they were seated once again in the living room when the door-bell rang. Max went to get it.

"D-Dana? W-what are you doing here?"

" Beca told me that she's having dinner here tonight I wanted to surprise her." she said as she made her way to living room, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Chloe was sitting next to Beca.

"Dana? What are you doing here?" Beca asked.

" What is she doing here? You didn't tell me that she will be here"

Drake spoke before Beca " I invited her."

Dana sat beside Beca and started teasing Chloe. She put her arms around Beca's waist and brought her closer and said " Baby are will still going to the beach house on Sunday?" , Chloe felt a shot of jealousy went through her. _She is Tom's girlfriend, she's playing with Beca._

" I should leave, I'll take a cab" Chloe said

Beca stopped her before she could stand up. "Stay, your not going anywhere. Dana is"

"Your kicking me out?"

"Yes Dana. I'll see you in two days."

"I won't leave, She should Beca! she's playing you!" Dana yelled.

"I'm playing her? Oh Jesus Christ! Why would I do that!" Chloe yelled she couldn't keep her anger in check.

" You knew who she is! Everyone knows the lawyer Beca Mitchell is loaded with money!"

"What is up with everyone and money! I have money, I own a fucking company, an apartment AND my grandparent's house! I don't need Beca's money! What happened between me and Beca was an accident! And if anyone is playing Beca, It's YOU Dana!"

 _Shit,Shit,Shit!_ Dana thought.

"OKAY WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Beca said angrily, she looked at Chloe who had tears in her eyes. "Chlo, tell me how did you know that Dana is playing me? and PLEASE don't dare and lie to my face."

"Bece, Don't listen to that bitch she is obviously lying! she just wants to break us apart!"

"Shut the fuck up Dana! and Chloe you better start talking now!"

Chloe didn't want to talk about what she saw at the restaurant, but Beca knew when Chloe lied even if it's a small lie. She hesitated.

" Okay, so umm yesterday I was having lunch with Stacie when all of a sudden, Tom Davis entered with Dana. Tom and I used to date, but when I asked him about his thoughts of being married we got into a huge fight and we broke up. Anyways when Tom saw me he approached me and introduced me to Dana as his girlfriend, when I was about to leave to my car Dana followed me and threatened that if I tell you that I would regret it. I-I'm sorry Beca but I was afraid of what she would've done." Chloe explained.

All of them were shocked, speechless. _I fucking knew it that Dana was a lying Bitch!_ Beca thought.

"Dana, I already knew this information."

"You told her you BIT-"

"NO DANA, I FIGURED IT OUT WHEN YOU CAME LYING TO MY FACE YESTERDAY, AND CHLOE DIDN'T TELL ME, I KNEW SHE WOULDN'T BECAUSE SHE ALREADY FEELS LIKE SHIT BECAUSE SHE THINKS THAT SHE IS THE ONE CAUSING US PROBLEMS."

"Bec- Beca I'm s-s-sorry, I- I w-wanted t-to tell y-ou, but I was afraid." Chloe's tears started falling.

" I understand Chloe, I know that you wanted to tell me I'm not mad at you." She looked at Dana and continued. " We are over Dana! keep the house I brought you, keep the jewelry, keep everything just GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE!"

" Beca I'm sorry it was a drunken mistake!"

"Don't you dare and say that Dana, if it was a drunken mistake why did you have lunch with him and introduced you to his girlfriend."

"I-I"

"Exactly, now get the fuck out and don't come near me or Chloe again. And if I dare and saw you near us you will be living in hell!"

Beca took Chloe's hand and made her way to the car. Beca wasn't sad because Dana cheated on her, she was sad that Chloe felt threatened by Dana to tell her. Beca warpped her arms around Chloe as the redhead nuzzled her head in the crook of Beca's neck and started crying.

"Chloe, please stop crying, I'm not mad. Come on lets go home."

Chloe nodded and made her way to the car and got in. Beca hated seeing Chloe's eyes crying. She did one thing she knew Chloe loved. Singing.

 _In another life, I would be your girl_  
 _We keep all our promises, be us against the world_  
 _In another life, I would make you stay_  
 _So I don't have to say you were the one that got away. The one that got away_

 _All this money can't buy me a time machine (No)_  
 _Can't replace you with a million rings (No)_  
 _I should told you what you meant to me (Whoa)_  
 _Cause now i pay the price_  
 _In another life_  
 _I would be your girl_

 _We keep all our promises_  
 _Be us against the world_  
 _In another life_  
 _I would make you stay_  
 _So I don't have to say_  
 _You were the one that got away_

Beca held Chloe's hand and intertwined their fingers, and smiled as she saw Chloe's tears are gone. She kissed the back of Chloe's hands "Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that? Beca I'm sorr-" she was cut off when Beca placed her finger on Chloe's lips.

"It's fine, I kind of wished it was going to happen."

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Because.."

* * *

A/N: They broke up! Well I never really liked Dana so here you go!

Song: The one that got away - Katy Perry (Cover by Tiffany Alvord & Chester See) **watch?v=Ahha3Cqe_fk**


	13. Chapter 13

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

* * *

 _Beca held Chloe's hand and intertwined their fingers, and smiled as she saw Chloe's tears are gone. She kissed the back of Chloe's hands "Are you feeling better?" she asked._

 _"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that? Beca I'm sorr-" she was cut off when Beca placed her finger on Chloe's lips._

 _"It's fine, I kind of wished it was going to happen."_

 _"Why?" Chloe asked._

 _"Because.._ I never really loved Dana. I thought love will come within years of being married to each other but I guess I was wrong." She started driving back home. _I need to tell her how I feel. Maybe soon_ Beca thought.

* * *

The next morning they got ready to go to Chloe's parent's home. On the way they made small talk about work and life.

"Chlo? Would you like to smoke a cigarette as well has have some cake and coffee?"

"YES PLEASE BECA" Chloe whined and Beca laughed.

"Okay Chloe we'll do that but on one condition."

"Okay Beca you will pay" Beca threw her fist into the air "YES SHE FINALLY UNDERSTOOD!" and continued in her laughter.

They reached to a small coffee shop and ordered coffee and 4 types of cake. Chloe noticed that Beca liked the vanilla cake because she ate half of it.

"Here eat this." she handed her the rest of the vanilla cake.

"No, it's okay, you can eat it if you want."

"No Becs, take it you ate 4 bites from it so that means you liked it the most because you only took a bite from the others."

"Wow, you noticed?"

Chloe nodded. " I notice everything Becs, how you take your coffee and how you drink your wine." she winked.

Beca blushed, none of the girls she knew did that to her.

" Let's get going?" Chloe nodded and said " I don't need to have a lecture from my dad"

* * *

" Mr. John" Beca greeted.

"Ah, Beca and Chloe you made it, we're starving come on, we will eat and then I need to talk to the both of you."

They sat on the table, but Beca excused herself to go to the kitchen to get water. When she saw Chloe's mother Clair enter behind her.

"Oh Mrs. Clair, do you want something to drink." Clair shook her head and thanked her.

"Beca, I need you to promise me to protect Chloe." Beca was taken aback from the statement.

" I promise, Chloe is a very important person in my life. Is something wrong?"

" I need to make sure that Chloe is safe with you." Clair knew why her husband wanted the meeting. He wanted the lake house her parent's gave to Chloe. He has been asking for the house for a very long time.

" As long as she's with me no one and I mean no one will hurt her."

"Becs, Mom where are you?" Chloe yelled from the dining room.

"Coming Chlo!" Beca said and looked at Clair and continued. " I promise nothing will ever happen to Chloe." and with that she left the kitchen

* * *

Beca and Chloe were sitting in the living room waiting for Chloe's dad to start. Chloe was afraid, Beca sensed it and wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist and brought her closer.

" Very well then, I will cut to the chase and say it once. I want your grandparent's house, your not living in it and I want to give it to one of your brothers."

"Dad we already talked about this! I am not giving up the house! All my memories are in that house!"

"Chloe! don't dare and speak with me in that tone!" John warned.

"I WONT GIVE UP ON THE HOUSE!" Chloe yelled.

John stood up and made his way to were Chloe was sitting but Beca stopped in front of him. "John calm down please and sit down, let me understand what's going on" John nodded and sat back in his chair, Beca also made her way beside Chloe. She saw the tears in Chloe's eyes, Beca tugged a stray of her behind Chloe's ear and wisphered " I'm here, nothings going to take anything from you, your wife is a good lawyer." she kissed her cheek and looked back at John.

" I want the house and it's final!"

" May I ask a question?" Beca asked Chloe who nodded.

" Is the house written in a contract that it's for you? I mean did your grandparent's signed it to you as an inheritance?"

Chloe nodded. " I was 18 at the time, my grandfather made me sign on papers which I didn't know what they are he just told me to sign them, and I did. 2 years later he passed away and I found out he left it to me."

"So is the contract more than 8 years?"Chloe nodded again.

" Then I'm sorry to inform you John but legally you can't do anything about it." John looked furious he wanted to speak but Beca spoke again. "Chloe would you mind starting the car? I'll be out in a minute." Chloe nodded and left again.

As soon as Chloe was out of her earshot Beca said " John, Can I pass by tomorrow? I will discuss it with Chloe maybe she can give you the house without any problem." John nodded and said " I will be waiting. See you soon" and with that Beca left making her way to the car.

* * *

On the way back Chloe was very quite, she couldn't believe what was happening, the lake house was the only thing she had to remember her grandparent's and her dad was going to fight her for it. Tears started rolling on her face. Beca's heart broke at the sight.

" Chloe I'll always be by your side. I won't let him take it I promise." Beca said softly.

" I can't let him take the only memory of my grandparent's!" she started crying again.

" Chloe may I ask a question?" Chloe nodded.

"Why did you never live in that house?"

"Because, I vowed to myself I will enter that house only when I'm married and I have a kid. I want my kid to be raised in the house I was raised in."

"Well we are married why you never took me?"

"Well, with the divorce I thought there was no need, you know because umm because we won't stay married for long and then I-I.."

 _Right, the divorce. I don't want to have a divorce._ Beca thought. " Uh y-yeah, good point."

* * *

That night Beca couldn't stop thinking about the divorce. She wants Chloe she needed her, she couldn't remember her life before Chloe. She texted the only person she knows.

[Beca - 10:30 PM] Bree, I need your help, I'm lost. I broke up with Dana. She cheated on me with Tom Davis. And my feelings for Chloe are getting stronger every day.

[ Aubrey - 10:32 PM] Tell her, take her on a date and tell her Becs, AND I WILL DEAL WITH THAT BITCH!

[Beca - 10:37 PM] I was thinking taking her to a club with like all of us by next week? and as for Dana, leave it Bree she's not worth it.

[ Aubrey - 10:40 PM] Okay sure Becs, try to get some sleep please. Night Beca

* * *

The next morning Beca woke up a little after 8 AM, she was in the kitchen making coffee and thinking how to convince John to let go of the house. She had a plan she just hopped it would work. Seconds later Chloe entered the kitchen.

" Morning Beca." She said through a yawn.

"Morning Chloe, how are you feeling?" she could see that Chloe's eyes were puffy from crying.

"I'm okay, What are your plans today Becs?"

"Well I umm I have somewhere to be but as soon as I get back I'm taking you out how does that sound?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Mitchell?" Chloe teased.

"Maybe I am, Maybe I am not" Chloe laughed. and said "I'd be happy to go anywhere with you" she winked.

Beca blushed. "Damn Chlo, if you want me in bed just say so"

It was Chloe's turn to blush, images of her and Beca making love went through her mind.

"I'll go get ready, don't work today Chloe it's a Sunday." Beca warned and left.

* * *

Beca made her way to John's house, the whole ride she was debating with herself if she should tell Chloe about her feelings. She had two scenarios in her mind. 1) Chloe also had feelings for Beca or 2) Chloe would reject Beca and continue with the divorce. 20 minutes later she was knocking on John's house.

"Good morning Beca, come in"

"Good morning John" she sat in front of him in the living room. "Lets get straight to the point shall we?" John nodded.

Beca took a deep breath and said. "Look, I know you want that house, I don't care for what reason but legally speaking you can't have it. Plus your going to sell the house am I correct?" John nodded. "Alright, the house means a lot to Chloe, and I hate seeing Chloe sad, I'll pay 1.5 million dollars for the house."

"Nope."

"2 million."

"No!"

" fine 5 million dollars." she said as she wrote the check and gave it to him.

John was speechless, Beca was willing to pay 6 million dollars on a house that doesn't cost more than 1 million dollars. John took the check and tore it.

" If you are willing to pay that amount just to make my daughter happy then why would I take the check? I love Chloe but .. In my family having a girl was a disgrace. That's why I sent her to live with Clair's parents. The moment I held Chloe in my I knew I wasn't going to be able to give her the love she needed. If I'm hard on her it's just because that's what I was raised upon, but deep down I would die for Chloe. Beca I tore the check and today you showed me how worthy you are of Chloe."

"I'm really glad you talked to me about it. Chloe just hates the way you treat her, I love your daughter John. I'd do anything to see her smile."

" Tell her the house is for her, I won't take it anymore." Beca nodded. " Thank you John."

"No thank you Beca, you showed me how truly blind I am to be treating Chloe like that."

" I should go, Chloe's waiting for me and I have another thing I have to get to, We'll visit soon." And with that she left.

Unbeknownst to John and Beca, Chloe's elder brother heard the full conversation, and he was determined to take the house from Chloe, no matter what was the cost.

* * *

Dan, Chloe's eldest brother made his way to Beca and Chloe's house he knew the address from his father. He took the opportunity to go when he heard that Beca. He knocked on the door and Chloe opened the door. She was surprised that Dan was here.

"D-Dan hi. What are you doing here?"

" I came to talk to you about something."

"S-sure"

" Give the house to dad Chloe." he said firmly.

Chloe sighed. _I thought he came because he missed me._ " Dan, It's between me and Dad."

"No Chloe that house should've been OURS not yours!"

"What do you want DAN? Nana and Papa gave me the house because they knew I wouldn't sell it!"

 **SLAP!**

Dan slapped Chloe on the face she fell back on the Sofa. He put his hands around her neck attempting to choke her.

" GIVE THE HOUSE TO DAD!"

"DAN GET OFF ME PLEASE!" Chloe pleaded, crying.

" GIVE THE HOUSE TO DAD YOU UNGRATEFUL-" He was cut off when he heard the house door slammed.

It was Beca.

Dan backed away as he saw Beca approaching.

She was calm.

She bent down to Chloe's side saw her face and neck red. She was fuming.

Despite being tiny, she was very strong. She punched him in the stomach making him fall to the ground, then she held him from the collar of his shirt.

"If you ever, put your hands on her again I will end you! do you understand me?" he didn't respond, she punched his face, " DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND ME DAN!"

Dan nodded.

" You see Dan just because I am a girl doesn't mean I can't hurt you. If you want to play dirty fine by me, but be prepared for the hell I am going to give you. Now I want you to get the hell out of my house, stay away from Chloe within a 100 meter understood?" He nodded, and she continued. " IF YOU EVER HURT MY WIFE AGAIN I WILL END YOU DAN!" She made him stand up and and dragged him to the door and pushed him out.

Beca made her way to Chloe who was speechless.

"Chlo? Chlo dear look at me." she said softly.

Chloe started crying as Beca held her between her arms whispering calming words.

" Do you need to go to the hospital? are you hurt?" Chloe shook her head and whispered. "Hold me" Beca nodded. "Lets go to my room." Chloe nodded and followed Beca. They both laid on the bed Beca opened her arms and Chloe rushed to the embrace. She was safe. "Calm down Chloe, I'm here now."

Chloe hugged Beca like her life depended on it. Beca was stroking Chloe's hair attempting to make her sleep. " I'm falling for you Chloe" she said as the redheads breath evened out. _"I'm_ _falling for you too Beca"_ Chloe thought.

* * *

Too Much Drama I know.

Thoughts?

Bechloe will happen within the next 2 chapters.


	14. Chapter 14

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

 _Again rated M again, kind off?_

* * *

 _Chloe hugged Beca like her life depended on it. Beca was stroking Chloe's hair attempting to make her sleep. " I'm falling for you Chloe" she said as the redheads breath evened out. "I'm falling for you too Beca" Chloe thought._

Beca couldn't sleep. She kept looking at Chloe who was still in her embrace. She untangled herself from Chloe, took her phone, went outside the room and called John.

"Beca? Is something wrong? It's 11 PM."

"Your eldest son came here, he attacked Chloe. John if you knew about this I swear I'll-"

"I swear to you Beca I didn't know about this. Is she okay?" John asked worriedly.

"She's okay John she's a bit shocked but she's asleep. I wanted to let you know."

"I'll handle it Beca. Thank you" with that they hung up. Beca made her way to the kitchen and brought a bag of ice and an ointment. She made her way to her room.

"Chloe?, Chloe baby wake up" .. " C'mon Chlo wake up I need to put ointment and ice on your face and neck.".. "Chlo honey" Beca kissed her cheek.

Chloe opened her eyes slowly. She locked eyes with Beca's stormy eyes. "Becs?" she said with her sleepy voice.

"Come on baby, lift up your face a little bit I need to put this medicine." Chloe did as she was asked. ignoring the pet name the brunette gave her, because it erupted butterflies in her stomach.

As soon as Beca finished applying the ointment she placed the bag of ice. "Chloe? are you sure your okay?" Chloe nodded. " are you? I'm sorry Beca"

"There's no need to apologize Chloe. I'm here for you forever and always."

They locked eyes, Beca started leaning in, followed by Chloe, their breaths hitched as. They closed the gap and their lips met as they kissed. It was sensational, both of them could feel the fireworks that happened. As Chloe lips opened Beca deepened the kiss, her tongue filling Chloe's mouth, they stayed in that position until air became a problem. Beca rested her forehead against Chloe's. "Wow.." she said breathlessly.

" That was amazing."

"I was waiting to do that since the moment I woke up in your bed."

"I hope you don't regret it Becs."

"Never, I like you Chloe, a lot."

"I like you too Becs. I was afraid because you were with Dana."

"I know. I would really like you to be my girlfriend Chloe but we are married. So lets go step by step before we go from there how does that sound?" Chloe nodded and said "Can we at least cuddle?" Beca smiled. " I would love too."

Beca kissed her, erotically, delicately. Chloe melted into it, groaning. At the point when their eyes met once more, Beca was delicately running a hand all over the length of her arm. " As much as I want to, I want to do this properly, Will you go out on a date with me?"

"I would love too."

She drew Chloe into her lap and pulled her into a loose snuggle, Chloe got comfortable in Beca's embrace and began to absently stroke her hand.

"Becs?"

"Chlo, baby lets go to sleep?" she said as she felt her eye lashes got heavy.

Chloe kissed Beca's cheek. "Goodnight honey" .. "Goodnight baby".

* * *

The next morning Chloe woke up and remembered everything that happened the previous night. She smiled as she saw that she was wrapped around Beca's arms. She kissed the sleeping brunette's cheek and snuggled closer to her. Beca felt it and brought her closer.

"Good morning sweetheart" Beca said in her sleepy voice which Chloe found adorable.

"An amazing morning baby, but it's monday we have to get going, we have work"

" Well we can both skip work, I can take you out on that date we talked about yesterday." She said and started singing.

 _You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_  
 _But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work_  
 _You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_  
 _Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work_  
 _We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh_  
 _We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh_

Chloe busted into laughter at how Beca was singing and dancing while she was still in her arms.

" I have a meeting today baby I can't skip it how about tonight?"

"Hmm tonight it is. I'll drop you at your office come on."

" I can drive Becs"

"I know but I want to drive you. I just had you I won't let you go easily." Chloe nodded and kissed her cheek. "Deal"

* * *

As they were making their way to the car Beca opened the door for Chloe, and then made her to the driving seat. She intertwined their fingers and Beca kissed the back of Chloe's hand. As she sang for her.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_  
 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
 _And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
 _Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_  
 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

 _Take me into your loving arms_  
 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
 _Place your head on my beating heart_  
 _I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are _

Chloe looked at Beca in awe, she felt so lucky to have someone who is amazing as Beca. As they reached Chloe's office Beca stopped the car and looked at Chloe.

"I'll see you tonight sweetheart. Don't forget to eat please." She kissed Chloe and the redhead kissed her back.

" Text me when your free, and take care love." Beca nodded.

* * *

Chloe entered her office with a huge smile on her face. Stacie and Jesse both saw the mark on her face and neck from Dan's beating.

"Chloe! what happened?!" Jesse asked with concern.

She told them everything that happened through the weekend. From the break up with Dana, to the fight with her father and the beating with Dan, to her and Beca. Stacie squealed and hugged Chloe.

"I am so happy for you Chloe. You two are adorable! and that Mitchell could really kick some ass!"

"Yeah, she's amazing." she said dreamily.

"Congrats Chloe! We have to celebrate all of us!" Chloe nodded and said "I'll make plans with Beca and I'll tell you. Anyways Max Mitchell is coming anytime now please send him in."

* * *

 _[Beca - 8:10] I just reached work beautiful. I miss you already._

 _[Chloe - 8:12] I miss you too baby. I'll see you as soon as I reach home._

 _[Beca - 8:15] That's too long!_

 _[Chloe - 8:19] Shush you and focus on work!_

* * *

Beca smiled as she read the last text Chloe sent her. Aubrey walked and saw her best friend smiling.

"What got you so happy this morning?"

"Chloe, I told her how I felt and she felt the same Bree! we cuddled last night."

"Oh my god! Becs I'm so happy for you!" she hugged her best friend. "Details!" Ofcorse Beca explained and Aubrey was shocked at how everything went downhill this weekend, but she saw how Beca's face lit up every time she mentioned Chloe.

"I'm really happy this worked for the both of you, I like Chloe a lot." Beca nodded. " I love her Bree. She makes everything perfect"

"Alright Mitchell, back to work so you can finish early!" Beca nodded "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Max entered the Bella company as he was greeted by Stacie, she ushered him to Chloe's office.

"Good morning Chloe" Max said

"Max! glad you could make it!"

"So Chloe what is this meeting about?"

" I- umm need your help with a project, I have a lot now and there's one project I need a second pair of hands in it are you interested?"

Max smiled and nodded. " But why me? You can work with any company"

"True, but I want to work with you"

"Is this because my dad is willing to close the company?" Chloe nodded. " The income from the project will be between us. 50/50 is that okay?"

"Chloe you don't have to"

"Max just accept my offer will you?"

Max nodded, "I'd be honored to work with THE CHLOE WALSH!" Chloe laughed. " I'll tell Stacie to prepare the contract and we'll start working."

* * *

After signing the contract with Max, Chloe got busy with some paper work, until her phone notified her of a text. She smiled as she saw Beca's name.

 _[Beca - 12:30] Have you eaten beautiful?_

 _[Chloe - 12:35] No appetite. What about you baby?_

 _[Beca - 12:40] You should eat sweetheart. No I haven't yet._

 _[Chloe - 12:43] I will soon, I wish you were here._

 _[Beca - 12:45] Wish granted._

But before Chloe could reply a knock on the door was heard. "Come in"

"I come with food" Beca said as she walked into the office. Chloe ran to her and hugged her. Beca laughed and hugged her back.

"I missed you so much" Chloe said as she nuzzled her head into Beca's neck.

" I missed you too baby, come on lets eat"

They ate and chatted for a while, Chloe showed Beca her work and started explaining how she run things and manages projects, Beca looked at her watch it reda 4:00.

"Chlo, it's 4 when are you going to be done with work?"

" I'm just finishing up honey. 2 minutes, what are we going to do today?"

" We can go home if you want and stay in, or we can go do something fun."

"Home, I don't want to go outside." Beca nodded and said "Anything you want baby" she kissed her on the lips.

* * *

They headed home, decided to watch a movie and make some popcorn. Chloe was on the brunette's bed cuddled to Beca's side and the popcorn on her lap.

"What's the movie about?" Chloe asked.

"Oh well it's about this girl who marries a lawyer, and made her fall in love with her" Beca teased.

"Oh wow I bet it's a wonderful story. Baby why aren't you eating popcorn?"

" Oh umm funny story, you know how long I haven't eaten popcorn?" Chloe shook her head and Beca continued. "Since high school"

"What! why!" Chloe asked

"Well, I never found a way to eat popcorn without getting my hands dirty." Chloe laughed at the statement and took a popcorn and placed it in Beca's mouth.

"There, you found a way." Chloe said

"Way better then eating it with a spoon" Beca laughed.

Beca placed her arm around Chloe's waist to bring her closer, Beca gazed at her for what felt like hours before she shut the separation among them and kissed her. Fire spread all through her body. Her lips were firm and requesting against hers. At the point when Beca's tongue connected for passage into her mouth she immediately obliged. She promptly filled her mouth with her tongue causing Chloe to moan. Beca pulled back and said " I would never get tired from kissing you"

Chloe snuggle up against her, and rested her head on Beca's chest. Until they both fell asleep with huge smiles on their face.

* * *

A/N: Songs Used :

1) Fifth Harmony - Work from Home ft. Ty Dolla $ign - watch?v=5GL9JoH4Sws

2) Ed Sheeran - Thinking Out Loud - watch?v=hRHP_hKxCn8

Thoughts?


	15. Chapter 15

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

 _A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. It means a lot to me._

 _New Chapter!_

* * *

The next morning the girls woke up and decided to skip work and just enjoy each others company. They were currently still in bed cuddled up next to each other.

"Becs?"

"Yeah baby?"

" Are we going to stay in bed all day?" she said as she moved her finger on Beca's hip.

"What do you have in mind baby?"

"I don't know how about go swimming?"

" You want me dead don't you?"

Chloe giggled. "No why?"

" Because if you don't stop moving your finger I will make you stop, and the other reason is that I will see you in a bikini and I don't think I can handle that. How about we -" She was cut off when the front door closed. Beca quickly got up and went to see what was that sound whole Chloe stayed in bed. Her eyes widened when she saw who it is.

Dana.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, I went to your office and they told me that you weren't coming in today."

"What do you want Dana?"

"I - came to apologize for what i did. I miss you Becs"

"Don't _Becs_ me Dana! Fuck you! I never cheated on you, I did whatever the hell you wanted! you asked me to get you an engagement ring and I DID!"

"Beca I love yo-"

"Baby who's that?" Chloe asked as she got out of the room but she stopped in her tracks when she saw Dana.

"Baby? who the fuck are you calling baby?" Dana asked angrily.

Before Chloe could reply Beca replied, " Me, I am her baby Dana. I love Chloe, hell I loved her since the moment I woke up in her bed! I couldn't break up with you because I thought it was unfair to you, but to tell you the truth I never loved you! that's why I never said it back Dana!"

 _Did Beca say she love me?_ Chloe thought.

"What did you do to her you fucking slu-"

SLAP

"Don't ever call her that Dana! I will say this one time. And one time ONLY! Keep everything I gave you, but leave us in peace. & give me the house key."

"Beca baby calm down." Chloe said as she put her hands on the brunette's shoulder.

Dana handed Beca the house key and said to Chloe " She never stood up for me the way she did for you. I guess now I know I lost Beca. Have a good life." and with that she went out the door.

Once they were alone Chloe spoke up. "Y-you love me?"

Beca sat on the couch and mentioned for Chloe to come beside her with open arms. " Come here baby." Chloe nodded and sat in Beca's lap.

" I loved you since the moment I met you at the wedding. Call it love at first sight because that's what I felt. Think about it for a second, I'm a lawyer Chloe, you think I wouldn't stop the marriage Or gotten a divorce the moment I left your apartment? I could have done that but I didn't want to because I was in love with you Chloe. I know we haven't known each other for that long but, I love you Chloe."

Chloe was speechless, she also fell in love with Beca. " I love you too Beca. The little things that you do made me fall in love with you." She hugged Beca so tight as a tear fell from her eye. Beca cupped her cheek and wiped the tears away and kissed her lips softly.

Chloe kissed the brunette deeper, with more passion and heat. It wasn't a simple love peck, but a burning sensual kiss. Her hands went to Beca's waist. Beca's hand went to the redheads breast and gave it a squeeze and pinching but not to hard. Chloe moaned into the kiss. Beca kissed her full on the mouth as her tongue thrust deep into her mouth. Chloe pulled her by the lips again, but as Beca pulled away Chloe noticed Beca's eyes turned dark with lust.

"Beca" Chloe whispered.

"Chloe"

" I need you but -"

" It's a huge step, I want us to be sure baby"

" I know baby" Chloe said as she rested her head on Beca's chest. " How about we go on our date?"

But before Beca could answer her phone rang. Sighing, she took her phone from her pocket and saw that John was on the phone.

" John, how can I help you?"

 _"Beca, Is Chloe with you?"_

"Yes what's wrong?"

 _"Can I meet you in an hour at the coffee shop beside your house?"_

"Yes sure I'll see you soon."

Chloe looked at Beca and asked "What's wrong?"

Beca kissed her temple and said " I need to meet him in an hour are you sure it's okay for you to be alone for a little while or would you like Aubrey or Stacie to come?"

" Is everything okay baby? why would he want to talk to you alone?" Chloe asked worriedly, Beca nodded.

"Can you put me to sleep while your gone?"

Beca smiled and nodded. "Alright let's go to bed I'll put you to sleep."

"I'm too lazy baby" Chloe whined. Beca laughed and carried Chloe bridal style and went to the bedroom. She laid Chloe and allowed her to curl up to her side.

"Sing for me?" Beca smiled. "Sure love."

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _Ricochet, you take your aim_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_

 _Stone-heart, machine gun_  
 _Firing at the ones who run_  
 _Stone heart loves bulletproof glass_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium._

Beca looked at Chloe who was fast asleep. She kissed her temple and made her way out.

* * *

John was waiting for Beca to arrive, after her phone call about Dan hitting Chloe, John decided to go with an idea hoping that Beca would agree to it. The coffee shop's door opened as Beca entered.

"Thank you so much for meeting me now Beca." John greeted.

"It's no problem John."

"Hows Chloe? Is she okay?"

Beca nodded and asked "Yeah she is I left her asleep. Tell me whats wrong John?"

" I need a favor. Remember Chloe's grandparent's house?" Beca nodded again.

"I want you to make a contract between you and Chloe to move the house from her name to your name, just in case of any threats she gets from her brothers. They aren't happy about it. It's my fault, I raised them to hate her. Can you do it Beca? Please?" John pleaded.

Beca thought about it. If the house was in her name instead of Chloe's it will definitely be safer for Chloe and after the whole 'I want the grandparent's home' problem is done I can terminate the contract, but she needed to ask Chloe just to make sure.

"Sure John I need to talk to Chloe first and ask her but I don't think she'll mind."

"Thank you Beca. I'm happy to know that Chloe's safe with you." Beca smiled.

"John, why don't you try and fix your relationship with Chloe?"

" I don't think she would want too, besides why would she? I treated her badly since the moment she was born." Beca could feel how guilty John was.

"Try, you never know what will happen."

* * *

Beca was on her way home, she thought about how John wanted to fix his relationship with Chloe. The thought of Chloe made the brunette's heart skip a beat. She finally found love in the girl who she accidentally married. As soon as she reached her apartment she searched for Chloe but she was not in bed, hearing the shower run she thought that the redhead might be taking a shower.

Beca stood by the door wanting to knock when she heard a voice that made her freeze in her place.

"Fuck Becaaa" Chloe moaned.

 _Holy shit!_ Beca thought.

Chloe was pleasuring herself while thinking of the brunette in the shower, she woke up with a wet dream of Beca and decided to take a shower.

Once Beca heard that the shower was off she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in Becs"

"Hey baby" she gave her a peck on the lips as her eyes were roaming all around Chloe's body that was only wrapped in a towel.

"Hey honey, I missed you while you were gone. What did my dad want?"

"Get dressed we're going out and we'll talk baby" Chloe nodded and Beca left the bathroom for Chloe.

* * *

Chloe and Beca made their way to the beach, where the redhead found a table in the middle of the sand with candles and food. She looked at Beca who just smirked.

" I hope your in the mood for burgers and fries"

Chloe smile went from ear to ear " Becs this is amazing thank you."

" It's no problem come on lets sit."

As they were half way through dinner Beca spoke.

" Baby I need to talk to you about something." Chloe nodded.

" Your dad wanted to see me today because he is afraid of what your brothers might do to get the house."

" I bet he was the one who sent Dan." Chloe said

" No Chloe I asked him he was telling the truth. So anyways just to be sure umm how about I make a contract between you and me? you put the house in my name and after this whole problem settles we break the contract?"

" I-I, I don't know, why not if it's safer and better but won't it cause more problems?"

Beca shook her head. "It won't John knows how to handle your brothers don't worry Chloe"

"Alright then, make the contract and I'll sign it."

" Just give me the house papers tomorrow" Chloe nodded and smiled.

"Thank you for this amazing dinner baby. I love you Beca."

" And I love you too Chloe." Beca kissed the back of Chloe's hand.


	16. Chapter 16

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

 _A/N: I'm sorry for the content in this chapter, but It's the first time I wrote something like that._

* * *

 _"Thank you for this amazing dinner baby. I love you Beca."_

 _" And I love you too Chloe." Beca kissed the back of Chloe's hand._

After having their dinner, Beca got her outdoor speaker and turned soft music, asking Chloe "Can I have this dance?" Chloe smiled and took Beca's hand.

 _Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do,  
_ _nothing to lose  
_ _And it's you and me and all of the people  
_ _And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Beca held Chloe close. And Chloe rested her head in the crook of Beca's neck. The lawyer began smoothly singing the next verse.

 _Something about you now_  
 _I can't quite figure out_  
 _Everything she does is beautiful_  
 _Everything she does is right_

The redhead looked at Beca, thinking how caring, loving she is.

"Beca?" She said as they were slow dancing.

"Yes baby?"

" I was thinking maybe umm if umm "

"What's wrong baby?" Beca asked as they stopped dancing to look into the redheads blue eyes.

" I was thinking about maybe we could go on our honeymoon?"

Beca chuckled. "We'll go anywhere you want baby."

She hugged Beca tight and whispered in her ear. "Take me home" Beca nodded.

* * *

 **Beca's POV**

Chloe pulled me into a heated kiss as soon as the door was closed. Once on the bed I pushed Chloe slowly on her back she lightly ran a finger down her cheek. "My plan was to wait, but you're making it very difficult."

Chloe whimpered as she gently traced my earlobe giving it a small bite. "Why?"

"Because right now all I want to do is take your clothes off,and make love to you" I whispered.

"Then do it."

I stared at her for what felt like hours before I closed the distance between us and kissed her, My hand came up to caress her breast through her shirt, softly massaging her aching flesh. When my thumb brushed across the redhead's nipple she trembled as liquid heat replaced her bones, I then run my fingers from the Chloe's crotch to the shoulders and then neck, each movement slow, searching, feeling the perfect touch is so gentle it is like a silk scarf drifting across Chloe. She shivered with delight as I passed over her nerve engorged zones, her waist, her breasts, her neck.

"S-stop teasing!" Chloe said breathlessly.

"Relax, I'll make it worth the wait baby"

I settle between her legs and as I start to lick and suck on her nipples. I feels greedy for her, I use my hands to take as much of her breast into my mouth as I can and she is moaning for me, moaning for more, she loves to have her beautiful breasts adored by my mouth.

I can wait no longer. As I remove her underwear, I am overjoyed to feel how her juices have soaked them, confirming that I have been pleasing her with my affections. I push those shapely thighs apart, so I can see how wet she is for me. As I run a finger up her wet slit, I cannot resist the urge to taste her, I lower my head and my sense are aflame.

She smells sweet and musky and so ready. I know then she will taste like no other. Then my tongue is on her, she is warm and wet, my clit is aching for her now. I lick her and suck on her clit, she arches her back and pushes up into me. "Fuck Beca" I am pleased she is becoming vocal, she is relaxing now, letting herself go to revel in the pleasure I am creating for her. I keep going with what she likes, I also push my fingers into her for added pleasure. She feels so perfect around my fingers, so eager for them as her clit pushes down onto them. I curve my fingers searching for the spot that will cause her more sensations.

"Baby right there.. Don't stop" that this is the spot. She is so ready, I can feel how close she is, so I increase my efforts and give her what she is craving.

"Oh-G-God B-baby D-Dont stop" She is ecstasy, her sweet voice calling out to me as her juices flow for me. She is in heaven, and she is my little taste of heaven.

As she returns to me from her orgasmic haze, she flips me over and she licks my nipples. I can feel her hand slowly brushing the skin of my stomach, without anymore waiting she aligns our clits and she grinds with me, as we both make each other moan. She becomes more aroused. I think that I would keep her aroused all the time if I could make her feel courageous too. "I bet you taste very good." This makes me want to taste her again, so I get her to straddle my face as she leans down to put her lovely lips and gentle tongue on my clit.

She is grinding her clit against my mouth, as I thrust my tongue up to meet her advances, her own efforts on my clit are increased. She is pulling my climax to the surface without even trying. "Shit Chlo. Don't stop" She too is going to come again, my mouth is eager to take her juices.

"Cum for me baby" She says.

As my vision of her makes me climax, her own orgasm makes her clit clench around my tongue and her wonderful taste flow into my mouth.

She laid on top of me breathless, I kissed her temple.

"I love you so much" I said as I played with her red locks.

"I love you too baby, that was amazing."

I turn her head to look at her when I see that she is tired and sleepy.

"Let's go to sleep my love"

She placed her head in the crook of my neck and said "Goodnight baby"

I kissed her forehead one last time before I drift to sleep as well. "Goodnight Chloe."

* * *

The next morning the girls woke up tangled within each other.

"Baby we need to go to work" Chloe said as she kissed Beca's neck.

"Noooooo!" Beca whined keeping her eyes closed.

"Yeeessss!" Chloe mocked.

"Becs?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you umm regret last night?"

Beca opened her eyes and looked at Chloe " Of curse not do you? are you having doubts about us?

"No baby I just wanted to make sure that you don't regret last night because I know we said that you want to take our relationship step by step."

" I don't regret anything, if anything last night was the best night of my life."

They started kissing each other when Beca's phone rang.

" Answer it" Chloe said

"No!"

"Beca" Chloe warned.

Beca huffed and answered. "This better be a matter of life and death."

 _"So professional of you Beca Mitchell"_ Aubrey laughed.

"What do you want Posen? You just cockblo-ummpf" She was cut off when Chloe elbowed her in the stomach.

 _" I did WHAT? Beca Mitchell who are you with? Is it DANA? OH I AM SO KILLING YOU YOU STUP-"_

Chloe took the phone and put it on speaker. "It's me Aubrey, relax." Chloe giggled.

 _"CHLOE? OH MY GOD FINALLY? I AM SO TIRED OF BECA'S WHINING!"_

"Posen what do you want?" Beca said clearly embarrassed.

 _" Well I to remind you that you have a court session today at 12 but I'm guessing you won't come?"_

"No she will be coming Aubrey, I need to go to work too" Chloe said as she stuck her tongue out for Beca.

 _"Alright love birds, Lets hang up tonight?"_

"Sure" Both of them said.

" Right Bree, Chloe will be sending you papers of a house, we want to move the owner ship from her to me temporarily, think you can prepare it?"

 _"Sure Becs, as soon as Chloe sends them I'll prepare the papers. See you soon Bye"_

"Bye"

"Alright move your cute butt so I can shower and get dressed."

Chloe kissed Beca before getting up. "Alright baby I'll prepare coffee"

* * *

Aubrey was in her office when she received Chloe's email of the papers. What she found odd was that the name of the house was Chloe Beale not Walsh.

 _Beale, I heard that name before, Isn't it the house owner of the lake house Beca wanted?._ Aubrey thought.

She picked up the phone and called Chloe to clarify the papers.

 _"Hey Bree, how can I help you?"_

"Hey Chloe, quick question why is the name on the papers Beale not Walsh?"

 _" Chloe Beale is the name I took from my grandparents, and Walsh is the business name."_

"So when you sign anything legal you go by Beale?"

 _"Yes because that's the name on my birth certificate and passport. Walsh is my Dad's family name. I never took his name."_

"Oh okay thanks Chloe I just needed clarification"

 _"No problem Bree, Is Beca back from court yet?"_

As if on cue Beca entered Aubrey's office.

"How did you know that Chloe mentioned your name?" Aubrey asked while Chloe was still on the line.

Beca shurgged and smiled. " I had a feeling"

Chloe laughed. _"Tell her I'll see her later, I'll head to work Bye Bree!"_

Aubrey looked at Beca wondering if she should tell Beca about Chloe's name.

"Hey Becs?"

"Yes Bree?"

" I forgot to ask you, Have you heard any news from Jake the real estate agent regarding the house?"

"No, which reminds me I need to call him to call the owner again"

 _Maybe she doesn't know._ Aubrey thought.

Beca called Jake and told him to come to her office.

* * *

Jake entered Beca's office while Aubrey was discussing work with the lawyer.

"Miss Mitchell, I found a couple of new houses for yo-"

"Jake you know what I want. Call the owner again please, I'll pay whatever the amount is"

Jake nodded and dialed the number.

"Hello Miss Beale?"

 _Shit! Can it that mean that Chloe Beale is the owner of the house Beca's dying to have? Could it be that she was the little girl Beca met when they were 10?_ Aubrey thought.


	17. Chapter 17

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

* * *

 _Jake entered Beca's office while Aubrey was discussing work with the lawyer._

 _"Miss Mitchell, I found a couple of new houses for yo-"_

 _"Jake you know what I want. Call the owner again please, I'll pay whatever the amount is"_

 _Jake nodded and dialed the number._

 _"Hello Miss Beale?"_

 _Shit! Can it that mean that Chloe Beale is the owner of the house Beca's dying to have? Could it be that she was the little girl Beca met when they were 10? Aubrey thought._

* * *

After Aubrey's phone call, Chloe continued to work on the project, when a knock on the door stopped her.

"Come in" She said without looking at the door.

"Hello Chloe." Chloe stopped everything that she was doing and looked at her father.

"D-dad?, What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize for the way I treated you over the years Chloe. I always loved having a daughter, but my family was raised to never have a daughter in the family because they are considered as a disgrace. But deep down I loved you since the moment I held you in my arms, and I sent you to your grandparent's home, for you to have the perfect life. And when Beca came to my house the other day and -"

"Wait dad Beca came to your home? Why?"

John Smiled. "Beca didn't tell you what she did right?"

"No, after the Dan accident we got a little.. busy"

"She came by regarding the argument we had about the home. She offered to pay 5 million dollars just to keep it for you."

"WHAT? SHE DID THAT?"

"She loves you Chloe, and she convinced me to come and apologize and she is right. I'm truly sorry Chloe, I hope we can start a new relationship."

 _She loves me, she truly does._ Chloe thought

"Sure dad, No matter what happens your my father" she stood up and hugged him for the first time ever.

"I love you sweetheart so much I'm sorry again."

"It's okay dad, all in the past."

"Chloe I need you to be honest with me, the day I came to your apartment and Beca was in your bed, where you really married?"

"Dad, I'm in love with Beca, what happened that night was an accident"

"So I'll take that as a no, I'm sorry Chloe I know I was hard on-"

"Dad I love Beca, she loves me as much as you made us get married I am happy you did. She's the best thing that ever happened to me"

John nodded, "I'm glad, How about we spend a weekend together as a family?"

"Without my brothers?"

"Without your brothers." Chloe smiled.

Chloe's phone rang, she excused herself to answer it.

 _"Hello Miss Beale?"_

"Yes who is this?"

 _"This is Jake, I called a few weeks ago about the lake house, the buyer is willing to pay the amount you want."_

" Mr. Jake tell that idiot who doesn't take a hint that the house is not for sale!" she hanged up before he could say anything else.

"Everything alright sweetheart?" John asked.

"Yeah, a stupid real estate agent wants to buy the lake house and he won't take a hint."

"Calm down dear, just don't answer it anymore" Chloe nodded and smiled.

"Thank you dad, for giving us a chance"

"Your welcome sweetheart." John kissed her forehead and left.

* * *

"She said the same thing she last time."

Beca sighed. "Okay thank you Jake, you can go"

Aubrey was looking at the papers in her hand. She got an idea. "Becs? where is this lake house you want to buy?"

"Its Cachuma Lake Recreation Area, Santa Barbra."

Aubrey looked at the papers and saw the exact location, Aubrey smiled at how faith could bring two people together in the least way expected.

"Becs what would you give to see that small girl you once met at the lake house?"

" I'd give anything to see her again"

"What makes her so special?"

" I don't know Bree. Her eyes, her smile I don't know it was my first young love."

Aubrey handed Beca the contract to sign. Beca signed the contract without even looking at it.

"Beca, read the contract."

"Bree you wrote it, and you make no mistakes."

"Read it Beca!"

Beca looked at the papers and started reading.

 **Transfer Of Ownership Of A Home**

 **Cachuma Lake Recreation Area, Santa Barbra.**

 **Lake house number 17**

 **Owner 1: Chloe Beale**

 **Owner 2: Beca Mitchell**

 **Signature 1:**

 **Signature 2:**

"Bree, you got it wrong, It says Beal- HOLY SHIT! IT'S HER BREE! IT'S HER! Wait why is her name Beale? Isn't it Walsh?"

"Nope it's Beale. Walsh is her father's family name but she never took it, She took her grandparent's name."

"Oh my god" Beca had tears in her eyes. " Bree it's her! I have to go see her!" Beca ran through the office, got in her car and went to Chloe's office.

She found her redhead, she found Chloe, the love her life was married to her and she didn't even know it.

* * *

Chloe was having lunch with Stacie in her office. When Beca came rushing through the doors.

"Woah baby whats wrong?"

"I'll give you two a minute." Stacie excused herself. Chloe looked at Beca and saw that her eyes had tears in them.

" Beca? what's wrong why are you running, why are you crying?"

Beca looked at her with a smile on her face as her tears were rolling " I have to thank you"

Chloe frowned. " Thank me for what?"

" You just gave me something I've been dying to buy"

"What is it Becs?"

" A house I was willing to pay for it a huge amount of money."

" Really?" Beca nodded "And what do I get in favor of saving all your money?" Chloe teased.

Beca laughed. "Sit down Chloe, you need to hear this."

Chloe sat down in front of Beca.

" I met a girl when I was 10, I was here on vacation, I met her and I fell in love with her. After that I never saw her again. For years I've been trying to track her down but I never found her. And whenever I visit that house I remember her. I go to that house whenever I'm sad or not in the mood."

"Okay? And you found her?"

Beca nodded. "I did. It's you."

Chloe's eyes widened. " Your Beca? The girl I met over the summer? The girl who promised to marry me?" Chloe had tears in her eyes as well as Beca.

"It's me baby, It's me Chlo, I fulfilled my promise and married you."

Chloe hugged the lawyer and started crying. Beca wrapped her arms around her wife and said "I thought I'd never find you again, I thought you would forget about me."

"I never forgot about you. I dreamed of meeting you ever since. I always imagined what you look like or who'd you become."

" Did I meet your expectations?"

" your everything I imagined, I love you so much"

" I love you too baby, I'm glad I finally found you." They started kissing, a few moments later the kiss started to get heated, but Chloe broke the kiss first.

"As much as I'd love to continue, we're still in the office."

"It's okay baby, now that I've found you, I'll never let you go. Don't forget we'll hang out with Aubrey and Luke tonight tell Stacie and Jesse"

As if on cue Stacie and Jesse entered the office. "Tell us what?"

"We're going out tonight, and umm guys remember the story I told you?"

"The one about the little girl?" Jesse asked and Beca nodded.

"I found her."

"What? How? Who is it Chloe!" Both of them asked.

"It's me" Beca said.

Stacie and Jesse were shocked. "Are you serious?" Both of them nodded.

"OHMYGOD!" Stacie squealed and Chloe laughed.

" You finally got your girl Chloe!" Jesse said as he hugged Chloe. " Congratulations you guys. You made me believe that true love does finds it's way."

"It does Jesse." Beca said as she kissed Chloe's forehead.

"You guys are adorable. Go home we almost are finished for the day." Stacie said.

"Let's go baby." Beca nodded.

* * *

Beca and Chloe entered their home and as soon as the door was closed Beca hugged Chloe from the back and rested her chin on the redheads shoulder.

"I still can't believe it"

"I know baby me too" Chloe said as she held Beca close.

"Chlo?"

"Hmm?"

"I was umm thinking that maybe you want to change the house?"

"Why?" Chloe frowned.

"Because Dana used to come here."

" But this is the house I fell in love with you in, I don't want to change the house."

" I love you so much Chloe, more than you'll ever know."

" I love you, forever and always"

Beca carried Chloe to the bedroom and started their make out session.

Minutes later Chloe's is breathing hard and she keeps rubbing her legs together, She then leans over and starts to kiss the lawyer again. Beca can't help but take her hand and go under her shirt and bra. She squeezes her breast and run her thumb over her erect nipples, she then slides her shorts off and kicks them to the floor. When Chloe looks up she already had her mouth on Beca's kissing her. At this point both girls are so wet and their clit is throbbing wanting to be touched. Still kissing Chloe takes her shirt off as well as her black bra, Chloe kisses her neck and down her chest. She takes one of her nipples into her mouth and suck on it, Beca moans quietly in her ear.

Chloe then runs her hand all the way down to the lawyers clit, she's soaking wet. Chloe rubs two finger up and down her clit. " Don't stop baby" she says. The redhead then gets on top of the brunette she then takes her shirt and bra off. Chloe lays on top of her when their breast touch it sends shivers down both of their spine. She then un-buttons my pants and Chloe kicks them off to the floor. Chloe kisses her lips then kisses down her body.

She stops and suck on the lawyers hard nipples. Then goes to Beca's clit. With her tongue she gives her a long hard lick then start to flick at her clit, Chloe twists and turn her tongue, sucking her clit she starts to moan louder. Beca takes Chloe's hair in her hand and pulls on it a little. Chloe sticks her tongue in the lawyers clit move it in and out.

"Fuck baby I-I'm close! so close!"

Chloe feels that the lawyers clit walls start to squeeze her tongue and she comes in her mouth. Chloe licks it all off.

"Wow. Your turn"

Beca then takes Chloe and lays her down on her back and puts one of her legs on her shoulder, leaving the redhead's clit wide and exposed. Then she puts her clit really close to the redhead. She then takes some of her juice and rubs it on Chloe's clit.

"Fuck BECA!"

She takes her pussy and mine and starts to rub then together. They rub slowly at first Beca starts to feel herself coming and then Chloe bumps them together, not hard but with just the right force to send the lawyer over the edge. A very powerful orgasm washes over the brunette and they both come at the same time, getting even wetter.

"Shit that was amazing."

"Your amazing" Chloe giggles.

"We better get ready, we have to leave soon"

"But baby I'm tired" Beca whines.

" If you get up now I'll make sure we rest well tonight" Chloe winked and Beca smirked.

"Alright fine."

"I love you"

"I love you too baby"


	18. Chapter 18

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

* * *

The same night the girls got ready to go with their friends. Chloe decided ti wear a navy blue short dress with an exposed back, and Beca decided to wear a white skirt with black tight shirt. Beca was ready and waiting for Chloe, she entered the room and saw Chloe standing fixing her dress

"Baby? We're going to- Holy shit!"

Chloe giggled " I'm assuming that's a good sign?"

Beca's eyes roamed all over Chloe's body, taking every inch of her to memorize. "You look beautiful Red"

Chloe smiled. Red was the nickname Beca gave her when they were kids. "Thanks Becs, you look stunning too" she said as she kissed Beca's cheek.

"I still can't believe it."

"Believe what baby?" Chloe asked.

"That your my redhead I've been dying to find." she said as she kissed Chloe's forehead.

"I can't believe it too baby. I'm afraid that this is all a dream"

"It's not baby, I'm here, with you, for you, forever. Let's get going I want us to enjoy tonight." Chloe nodded and the girls made their way out.

* * *

The gang were sitting in VIP section, drinking and enjoying their time. Chloe and Beca were siting next to each other, Beca's hands were around Chloe's waist and Chloe's head was on the lawyers shoulder. Beca started kissing Chloe's forehead making her way down to her nose and lips.

"I love you Red" she said softly.

"I love you too baby"

A slow song started blasting through the speaker, Beca took Chloe's hands and went to the dance floor. Chloe placed her hands around the lawyers neck and Beca wrapped her arms around the redhead.

 _Heart beats fast_  
 _Colors and promises_  
 _How to be brave?_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

 _But watching you stand alone_  
 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_  
 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid_  
 _I have loved you  
_ _For a thousand years_

"I loved you for a thousand more" Chloe said as she kissed the lawyers lips.

 _I have died every day waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid._  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

"You look so beautiful tonight" The lawyer said.

 _And all along I believed I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

They continued to dance close to each other, taking the moment in and savoring it. When all of a sudden Chloe stopped when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Tom.

"What do you want Tom?"

Beca tensed, _Tom Davis, we meet again._

"Chloe I wanted to talk to you." He looked at Beca with wide eyes. "What are you doing with her?"

"Tom." Beca said.

"Beca." Then he looked at Chloe " What are you doing here with her?" he repeated his question

" She's my wife." Beca said.

"Your w-wife? What the fuck! you were cheating on me you slu-"

Before he could continue Beca punched him and said " Don't talk to my wife like that, she is not a cheater, you broke up with her because she wanted a family which you were too scared to give. I fell in love with her and we got married, now I'll say this only one time Tom. Stay. Away. From. My. Wife"

Chloe pulled Beca back before she could harm herself more. "Baby, calm down. Please Becs"

"This isn't over Chloe!" Tom yelled as he was being escorted by the bodyguards.

"So much for a fun night" Chloe mumbled under hear breath.

"It's okay love, lets go back to the table." They made their way to the table

"You guys okay?" Aubrey asked and they both nodded.

"Well you guys we have a surprise for you" Luke said as he handed them an envelope.

"What's this?" They asked

"Open it"

They opened it and found a hotel key in Shangri-La Hotel, One of the fanciest hotels in LA.

"Oh my god!" Chloe squealed

"Wow you guys thank you so much but that's too much"

"You guys deserve it" Aubrey said.

"Now go and enjoy the stay" They nodded and bid their goodbyes and left.

* * *

As they entered the hotel room they were in awe of how beautiful it is.

"Wow" Chloe whispered as she stood in front of the large window looking at LA.

Beca hugged Chloe from the back and rested her chin on the designer's shoulder. Chloe sunk into the embrace.

"How about I prepare the bathtub?" Beca asked as she started kissing the redheads neck.

"That would be wonderful baby, I'll order the wine."

After a few minutes Chloe entered the bathroom to find Beca already waiting for her. Beca came behind Chloe's back and started slowly unzipping her dress.

" I love you Chloe"

"I love you too Beca." she said as she was stepping out from her dress she turned and started undressing Beca. After both being undressed Chloe entered the bathtub followed by Beca who sat between her legs. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist.

"Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure baby" She said as she kissed Beca's temple.

"I know it's very early to talk about it but umm do you ever think of having kids?"

"I do, everyday since I started my opened the company"

"Would umm w-would you mind if like when umm we d-decide to have kids I- mean I-if y-you want some d-day -"

"Baby your rambling" she said as she started kissing Beca's neck.

Beca sighed " I don't want my kids, our kids to go and live their life away in London, I don't want them to grow up and not being able to see them."

" I don't want that too baby. I want them to grow up in the lake house. The place where we met."

"Me too" Beca smiled she intertwined her fingers with Chloe's and kissed the back of her hand.

Chloe touched Beca's breasts with her fingertips covering each one. The nipples grew hard, Chloe turned Beca and started to lick them and bit them. Beca smiled as Chloe continued to lick her way down Beca's body. The lawyer moaned happily as Chloe got to her clit. She propped her leg up on the side of the tub to give Chloe a way to lick her. Chloe went to her knees driving her face into Beca's clit. She squirmed over Chloe's tongue breathing fast and moving her hips. Chloe slid her finger into Beca's.

"Chlo, just like that. It feels so good," Beca whispered.

Chloe obliged, still teasing Beca's clit with her tongue. The designer found Beca's G-spot and began to rub it fast.

"I'm cumming baby" Beca said shaking and moaning. After coming down from her high It was Chloe's turn.

Beca moved her hands to the front of Chloe's breasts and pinched her nipples. She ran her hands up and down Chloe's body reaching her privet, then back up again.

"Touch me,baby!" Chloe moaned.

Beca found Chloe's hard clit and moved her finger in circles around it, then from side to side and back in circles.

"Beca. stop teasing."

Beca bent down to lick Chloe's ear and bite on the end. She sucked her neck and kept playing with her faster. "Come on baby, let it go"

Chloe began shaking, her moans were loud, nearly shrieks of pleasure. The lawyer attacked designer's clit to suck and bite as she came.  
"You are so beautiful." Beca said as Chloe cuddled to her.

" Want to go to bed?" Beca asked as she noticed Chloe was getting sleepy.

"Yes please"

Beca laughed. " Not for that reason you perv." She carried Chloe to bed and immediately Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's midsection and slept.

An hour passed and Beca wasn't able to sleep. She kept looking at Chloe who was peacefully sleeping. Sighing she got out of bed wrapped the bath robe around her and made her way to the living room of the hotel room. She poured herself a glass of wine and started drinking.

Beca sat staring at the window. She kept thinking of how l love was unpredictable. She was afraid of losing Chloe for any reason but on the other hand she was finally happy to find her redhead.

A little while after an house Chloe woke up to find herself in an empty bed. She panicked, she thought that Beca left her all alone. Putting on the second bathrobe and making her way out of the room she relaxed when she saw the lawyer sitting and staring out of the window. She went and sat on her lap and nuzzled her neck into the crook of Beca's neck.

"I thought you left" she said as her voice was full of sadness.

Beca kissed her temple and said "Why would I leave when I just found you my love? Whats wrong?" she could feel Chloe's tears on her neck.

"I-I don't know I woke up alone and I got scared."

"I'm here baby, I just couldn't sleep." Even with that being said, Chloe held the lawyer closer. "Calm down honey, I'm here. Is something bothering you? Talk to me my love"

"I don't know. I'm scared of everything Beca. Just please hold me"

The lawyer nodded and held her closer. "Don't be scared of anything as long as I'm with you."

"Sing for me?" the redhead asked.

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
 _I'll be the one, if you want me to._  
 _Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
_ _Say something, I'm giving up on you._

 _And I am feeling so small._  
 _It was over my head_  
 _I know nothing at all._  
 _And I will stumble and fall._  
 _I'm still learning to love_  
 _Just starting to crawl._

Beca kissed her wife's forehead. " I love you Red, more than you'll ever know, more than I'll ever understand."

"I love you, Always and forever"

* * *

The next morning the girls woke up but Beca could feel Chloe was a little bit distant. It started to worry the lawyer. They ate breakfast in silence.

"Chloe? Is something wrong?"

"No" was the only answer she gave.

"Talk to me baby what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

In that moment Chloe started crying, the lawyer rushed and hugged her wife trying to calm her down.

"I got you, I'm here, talk to me baby"

"I-I'm s-s-s-cared t-th-at o-ne da-a-y I-I-will l-lose -yo-ou. I-c-an't ta-a-ke t-the p-pain- i-f y-y-ou did" she started sobbing and the lawyers heart broke at the sight.

"Why would you lose me? Baby how can I prove to you that I'm always in your life?"

"I-I- d-d-on't kn-ow"

"Baby is there something else bothering you?"

The redhead nodded. "What is it my love?"

" I-I know t-that we-we a-re moving a little bit fast, I when I woke up l-last night a-alone I felt maybe you wanted t-to t-ake a-a- bre-ak"

"Oh my love I told you I couldn't sleep. It has nothing to do with you. Do y-you wan-t to t-take a break?"

* * *

Cliffhanger! opps sorry 3

Tell me your thoughts. what do you think? should Chloe say Yes for the break or no?

Next chapter will be posted maybe tonight or tomorrow morning.


	19. Chapter 19

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

* * *

 _"Baby is there something else bothering you?"_

 _The redhead nodded. "What is it my love?"_

 _" I-I know t-that we-we a-re moving a little bit fast, I when I woke up l-last night a-alone I felt maybe you wanted t-to t-ake a-a- bre-ak"_

 _"Oh my love I told you I couldn't sleep. It has nothing to do with you. Do y-you wan-t to t-take a break?"_

"Answer me Chloe, do you really want to leave me and take a break after I found you?" Beca asked as tears were in her eyes. "Answer me please."

Chloe couldn't answer. She didn't want a break but she was afraid when she woke up last night and didn't find Beca beside her, it freaked her out and it made her hurt. The thought of leaving Beca made her heart ache, but on the other hand she thinks they are moving really fast in their relationship which scared her more. She not only loves Beca but she adores her. In the end she's _her_ Beca, the Beca she fell in love with when she was 10 years old.

"I .. "

" Fine. We'll go back to the house, sleep in separate rooms, I'll give you your space and when your ready for us to be back together tell me." The lawyer said as she wiped her tears away. She looked at Chloe who was crying her heart out.

"Beca"

"Yes Chloe?" Beca said in a formal way which broke Chloe's heart.

" I love you. I love you so much it hurts. You need to understand you mean the world to me. I just found you! But I am so scared."

" What about me Chloe? Aren't I scared as hell from our relationship? Of course I am! I am scared that the day will come and you'll leave me! I've spent the past 20 years or so searching for a sign from you. We were so happy last night what changed?"

"Nothing changed Beca. I'm sorry my insecurities got the better of me. I love you so much. I'm so sorry for what I said."

"Chloe, listen to me, it may seem that we are moving way too fast but if you want us to sleep separately and you want to take your space I'll give that to you. We'll go back home and go back to our normal lives till your ready." Beca said softly. "I'm not happy with the decision I came up with but I understand where your coming from." and with that she went to the room and slammed the door leaving Chloe to cry alone. _What am I going to do?_ Chloe thought.

* * *

The ride back home was silent. Beca turned the radio when a song came through the speakers.

 _Don't look down, don't look down,_  
 _By now it's too late to take it slow._  
 _Turn around, turn around,_  
 _Give me a reason to let go._

 _Let me fall, let me fall for you,_  
 _Let me fall for you._

 _It's almost over,_  
 _I'm hanging by a thread._  
 _With all the words you never said._

Beca looked at Chloe as the song played. She saw that her redhead was crying silently. She hated seeing her in that state, all she wanted is take her into her arms. She understood that Chloe is afraid, well so was Beca.

* * *

They entered the house and Chloe went back to her room without any word said and cried herself to sleep. On the other hand Beca went to take a shower and after finishing she got a bottle of wine and started drinking it. It's been almost a couple of hours since the disagreement and she needs her redhead. She misses her voice, her touch and her hugs. She started singing to relief some pain she felt.

 _I know that the bridges that I've burned_  
 _Along the way_  
 _Have left me with these walls and these scars_  
 _That won't go away_  
 _And opening up has always been the hardest thing_  
 _Until you came_

 _So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go_  
 _This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known_  
 _And I just can't take my eyes off you_

 _I love when you tell me that I'm pretty_  
 _When I just wake up_  
 _And I love how you tease me when I'm moody_  
 _But it's never too much_  
 _I'm falling fast but the truth is I'm not scared at all_  
 _You climbed my walls_

She sighed, taking another sip from the glass of wine. _We were good just last night, God I need her more than I need myself._ Beca thought.

It was now 4 PM and Chloe was still asleep. Beca decided to order for her food and wake her up to eat. She entered the designers room and her heart broke as she saw that the redhead was in fetal position. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to be beside her. The lawyer climbed on the bed and wrapped her arms around Chloe's body. The redhead directly buried her head in Beca's chest and started crying. Beca rocked Chloe back and forth to calm her down.

"Calm down honey, I'm here. I know your scared I am too but we'll work through it together"

"I'm s-s-s-orry Be-e-cca. I-I n-need y-you. I- was s-cared"

Beca started rubbing circles on Chloe's back " Hey, look at me" But Chloe didn't look at her.

"Sweetheart, look at me, I want to see those eyes that I love"

Chloe looked at Beca with red eyes. "Those are the eyes I fell in love with. Now where is the smile I also fell in love with?"

Chloe gave her a sad smile and hugged her closer.

"How about we go to my beach house for a couple of days, we just relax and clear our heads?" Chloe nodded.

"How about we go now? We'll cuddle and watch movies"

Chloe smiled and cuddled closer to the lawyer. "I like the sound of that." Beca kissed her temple and said "Can we stay like this for a little while?" Beca nodded "Sure my love."

They cuddled for a while, Chloe was between the lawyers legs and her head was on her chest and Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's mid section and playing with her hair.

"Becs?"

"Yes my love?"

"I'm sorry again, I was just afraid of the feeling I got when I woke up alone. I thought if we took a break I would be able to keep my distance to clear my mind but I couldn't Becs I couldn't. It caused me more pain then I can take."

"It's okay my love, don't be sorry, you had every right to be scared. Just next time we'll talk about it alright?" She kissed her forehead, Chloe nodded.

* * *

As they made their way to Beca's beach house, they let both Aubrey and Stacie know that they won't be attending work for a couple of days. 2 Hours later from leaving the house, the couple entered the house and Chloe was in awe. The beach house had an indoor pool and a beach, with 4 rooms and a huge kitchen and living room.

"Wow Becs, this house is amazing."

"Thank you my love"

"I'll cook something, go change baby" Chloe said as she kissed Beca's lips.

"No let's go to the Jacuzzi or swim I'll order"

Chloe's eyes lit up at the idea " Ohhh! Jacuzzi! YES YES PLEASE, I can use a cuddle buddy"

Beca laughed, she ran to Chloe hugged her as she twirled the redhead " I love you so much"

Chloe kissed Beca's temper " I love you too baby so so so much, but please put me down I am getting dizzy" The redhead laughed.

Chloe ran out of Beca's arms as soon as the lawyer put her down. Beca ran after her their laughter filled the beach house.

As they were chasing each other Chloe grabbed a bottle of water and thew it on Beca.

"Why you little brat! Come here" Beca said laughing Chloe was jumped over the couch and said "Catch me if you can Beckyyy!" as she laughed.

The designer went out to the pool and jumped to avoid Beca's wrath. Beca followed her and jumped in the pool swimming to Chloe.

"Well well well, Look who's trapped." The lawyer said as she splashed her with water.

"Ahh Beca! I'm soooo s-s-s-orrryy!" She said between her laughter.

Beca trapped Chloe on the wall of the pool and started kissing her neck, leaving a hickey on her pulse point.

"Shit Becs" Chloe moaned.

"Alright I'm out of here." Beca said after getting Chloe all hot and bothered.

"BECAAA!" Chloe whined.

"That's what you get for getting me all wet" Beca winked.

Chloe was planning her revenge. _Tonight_ Chloe thought.

Beca stripped from her cloths and sat on the lounge chair mentioning for Chloe to come sit.

Chloe got out of the pool and also stripped and sat on Beca's lap wrapping her arms around the lawyers neck. They started making out for a while until Chloe broke the kiss and locked eyes with the brunette's stormy eyes.

"I love you" Chloe said softly.

"I love you too baby"


	20. Chapter 20

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

* * *

The night fell and the couple was still on the lounge chair cuddled up and looking at the stars. It was a full moon that night.

" The moon is beautiful." the redhead said.

Beca looked at her and said " Yeah it is." she looked back at the moon and said "It's a full moon tonight, which will makes me always think of you. Because, I know that no matter what I am doing or where I am, this moon will always be the same size as yours, half a world away."

Chloe looked at Beca with tears in her eyes. "You said the exact same words when we were kids. I thought you'd forget."

"I would never forget you my love. I've dreamed of the day that I would have you in my arms." The lawyer kissed her wife's temple.

Chloe nuzzled her face into Beca's neck and held her close. " I always thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm here now, with you, for you. And we will take our relationship slowly. How about we start from the beginning?" Chloe kissed Beca's neck and nodded.

"Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell. A lawyer, I was raised in London. I have a brother and a sister. What about you?"

Chloe smiled. "I'm Chloe Beale, An interior designer I have my own company, I have 5 brothers."

"Oh wow five? That's a lot. Your beautiful have I told you that?"

Chloe laughed and shook her head. "No you haven't, and your not so bad yourself."

"Well, thank you my love, can I take you out on a date?"

Chloe pretended to think about it for a little while and Beca nudged her shoulder and laughed. " Hmm, I'm suppose to be married to a hot woman, I don't think I can go out with you."

"If I sang a song for you will you go out with me then?"

"I'll think about it" Chloe said playfully.

Beca cleared her throat and started singing deciding to change the _He's_ to _She's_

 _I know I can treat you better_  
 _Than she can_  
 _And any girl like you deserves a gentlewoman_  
 _Tell me why are we wasting time_  
 _On all on your wasted crime_  
 _When you should be with me instead_  
 _I know I can treat you better_  
 _Better than she can_

Beca stood in front of the redhead and started dancing to the words.

 _I'll stop time for you_  
 _The second you say you'd like me too_  
 _I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing_  
 _Baby, just to wake up with you_  
 _Would be everything I need and this could be so different_  
 _Tell me what you want to do_

Chloe busted into laughter as she saw the brunette dancing and singing. Those little things that made Chloe fall in love with Beca all over again.

"Come here you dork!" Chloe said as she jumped on the lawyer and wrapped her legs around her waist. " A date sounds amazing." she started kissing the lawyer passionately. She wrapped her arms around her neck and brought her closer. After they broke up the kiss Beca spoke up. "Go rest for a while, I'll prepare food and set up for our date tonight baby." Chloe nodded and went to the room and got rested her eyes for a while.

* * *

On the other hand Beca had set up the table beside the pool, with flowers on the floor and candles. She went to the kitchen and started cooking. She prepared grilled chicken with mushroom sauce and salad, she also prepared strawberry covered in chocolate. She tiptoed to the room where she found Chloe was asleep. She smiled at the sight, they are finally on the same page. She went and wore a short pajama shorts and a batman shirt. After that she went to Chloe to wake her up.

"Sweeheart? Wake up dinner's ready."

Chloe stirred in her sleep and flipped on her back, making her shirt lift up and show some exposed skin on her stomach. Beca bit her lip as an idea came through her mind. She brought her fingers and started softly brushing Chloe's stomach, her second hand started brushing her clit above her sleeping shorts. Chloe didn't want to moan in case Beca stops her actions.

"Come on sleepy head wake up." she said as she started rubbing slow circles on the redheads clit, she started to feel Chloe's shorts are getting wet, which confused the lawyer. W _hy are the shorts getting wet not her panties?_ Beca thought. She slid her finger between her wife's shorts and found that she wasn't wearing an underwear. She smirked. "You little nasty" she said as she continued her torture with slow circles on the redhead.

"Fuck Beca, faster baby" Chloe moaned. Beca stopped her actions and smirked. "NOOO BECAA!" Chloe whined.

"Dinner now, This later" Beca winked and left the room.

"TEASE! YOU BECA MITCHELL ARE A TEASE" Chloe yelled playfully. _I'll show you how to tease Becs._ Chloe thought.

She got up and went to her bag black thong and lace bra went to the bathroom and got changed not bothering to wear anything else, she fixed her hair and make up and went to her wife.

"Beca?"

"Outside Chloe come on! I'm hungry!" Beca whined.

Chloe went out to the pool and saw the candles and flowers,and the table beside the pool with all the food and sweets on it. She was in awe.

"Holy shit" Beca whispered as soon as she saw her redhead.

"Wow Becs, this is amazing."

"Chlo? Where are your cloths?" She said as her eyes roamed all over her body.

"It's too hot" she said innocently as she got closer to the lawyer. Their noses brushed against each other. "Like what you see baby?" Chloe said softly.

Not trusting her voice, Beca nodded. "Why thank you." Chloe said as she placed a kiss on the corner of the lawyers mouth, after that she went and sat on the chair followed by her wife.

They ate their dinner with laughter as Beca told her wife jokes. As soon as they finished their dinner it was time for Chloe's plans to tease the lawyer.

"Baby can we go sit on the lounge chair as we eat the dessert?" Chloe asked and Beca nodded.

Beca sat on the chair and invited Chloe to sit on her lap, and she happy obliged. Chloe sat between her legs and took the first strawberry to let Beca to eat it. She smiled as she saw the lawyer is enjoying herself. Beca took another strawberry and gave it to Chloe. Chloe moaned at the taste of the chocolate, Beca on the other hand looked at her wife with wide eyes, she bit her lips hoping to ignore the heat that is creeping up on her.

"What's wrong Becs?" she asked as she started moving her hand on the lawyers arm.

"N-noth-ing w-why?"

" I don't know you seem tense, do you need a back rub?" Chloe smirked.

Beca shook her head. _I want something else though._ Beca thought. Her hands started roaming around all of the designer's body, Chloe shivered from her touch and started kissing her neck and giving her open mouthed kisses.

"Shit baby"

"That was a brutal and pleasurable trick you played on me when I was sleeping" the redhead said softly as she sucked the lawyers earlobe.

Shivers kept running down the lawyers spine as she kissed her collarbone.

"I have no clue what your talking about" she faked her ignorance. She shut her eyes and centered the redheads touch. Beca felt that her wife's hands made their way to her legs, hips and middle. She then felt her hands move higher with certainty. Seductively she caressed all around her breasts while never touching them. Soft moans of pleasure escaped her lips as she touched her.

"Fuck Chlo"

"Alright I think I'm going to go inside." the redhead said.

"CHLOEEE!" Beca whined. "Your such a tease!"

"Just a little payback for what you did when I was asleep baby" she winked and went inside.

 _Why did I start teasing her? Stupid Mitchell!_ Beca thought. She sighed and got up finding Chloe in the living room laid down on the sofa.

"Where are you going Becs?"

Beca huffed. "To take a cold shower."

Chloe laughed. " I'll go for a swim then."

"Your evil!"

"Your not so better" The redhead playfully retorted.

" Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it Becs?" She challenged.

"Nothing" She smirked. _Oh I'll do a lot more than you think_ Beca thought.

"I'm going to bed want to cuddle?" Beca nodded and said "I'll shower first the come"

After Beca's shower, the couple laid on the bed as they were watching a movie. Halfway through the movie Beca looked down at Chloe and saw her sleeping. She brought her hand softly playing with her wife's nipple making her way down to her clit. She started rubbing circles slowly and watched her wife's face change expressions. "Beca" Chloe moaned. "Don't start something you can't finish". Beca continued her actions but a little faster as she sucked on the redhead's nipple. Chloe opened her legs more so that the lawyer can continue with her actions.

"I'll stop now but we'll continue this later." the lawyer said.

"BECAAA!"

"I know I'm evil"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"Come on baby, you can wait a few more days without making love right?"

Chloe's eyes widen, "A couple of days? w-what? w-w-why?"

"Because as much as I would love to taste you and see you come undone I promised only cuddling."

"True" Chloe sighed. "Can you hold me Becs?"

Beca smiled and opened her arms. "I'm sorry for teasing you my love."

"I'm sorry too baby" the redhead said as she placed herself between the brunette's leg and rested her head on her wife's chest. Beca and Chloe secretly loved that position, it made them both feel safe.

"Goodnight my love. I love you"

"Goodnight baby, I love you too"

* * *

The next morning, Beca waked up still in the same position of last night. she kissed the top of her wife's head and tried to untangle herself but Chloe felt it.

"Mmmm stay your warm"

"Good morning my love"

"Good morning baby." She said as she snuggled closer.

"Don't you want to eat or have coffee Chlo?"

Chloe shook her head. "Just another hour baby please" Beca nodded and wrapped her arms around her wife. Letting sleep take over her.

* * *

The girls slept for an extra 3 hours, Chloe was the first to wake up. She looked at the lawyer with a smile on her face.

"I love you baby so much." She said as she kissed the lawyers forehead. She got up and made her way to the bathroom and kitchen. She started preparing breakfast and coffee. When her phone rang. It was Stacie.

"Morning Stace!"

 _"Morning Chlo! I miss you come back to the office!"_ Stacie whined and Chloe laughed.

"Soon Stace, tell me what's wrong?"

 _"I wanted to tell you that Max is being a big help, he is really talented"_

Chloe smiled. "I'm glad that worked out. If there is something important call me alright?"

 _"Sure Chlo! have fun!"_

"Bye Stace!"

She went back to preparing breakfast, she was dancing and singing around still in last nights underwear. Moments later she felt arms wrapped around her midsection she sunk into the embrace.

"Good morning my love" the lawyer said as she kissed her wife's neck, the redhead turned around and kissed her wife.

"I made breakfast I hope your hungry." Beca smiled "I am hungry thank you baby"

"Luke and Aubrey texted me asked if we would like to get together, Aubrey owns the beach house next to mine."

Chloe smiled. "Yes why not? we could have a barbecue and enjoy some company."

"Are you bored from me already Beale?" Beca gasped.

"Never, Come on lets eat."

They sat on the table and started eating breakfast, Chloe thought about her phone call with Stacie, she wanted to tell Beca but she was afraid of her reaction. The lawyer could see that her wife was in deep thought.

"Sweetheart?" .. "Chlo?" .. "CHLOE!"

"Huh? w-what's wrong?"

"I called your name more than once and you didn't reply, what's wrong Chloe?"

" I have to tell you something but.." She trailed off.

"But what? Did something happen?"

"N-no baby calm down. Umm I'm just afraid of your reaction."

"Hey come on tell me what's wrong."

"Umm remember Monday morning when I told you I have a meeting?" Beca nodded. "Well umm it- w-was wit-h umm- Max"

"Max? As in my brother Max?" Chloe nodded. "Why?"

"Umm I know that his company is falling apart, and after the day you came to my office Stacie showed me some papers that he never took a project because of me. So I wanted to umm help him and I offered him a project we'd both work on and the income is to be split 50/50."

"You did what?" Beca was still shocked.

"Umm, I'm sorry Beca but after you came that day to my office and I kind of assumed that's why you came."

Beca sighed, she didn't want Chloe to do that, she could take care of her family, she didn't want to fight with Chloe, she just got her back. She needed time alone, to think and to talk to Max.

"Excuse me I'm not hungry anymore."

The lawyer missed the hurt look on her wife's face. "B-Beca? B-b-baby come on please don't make a big deal out of this! I just got you back!" Chloe was on the verge of tears.

"Chloe please, I'll clear my head and come and talk I'll be outside." And with that she headed to the swing beside the pool.

 _Damn it!_ Chloe thought.

Beca went and sat on the swing, a million thoughts rushed through her mind. _I know she did it out of love but why didn't she tell me that day? Why till now? Can't I catch a fucking break! Damn it!_ She pulled out her phone and called Max's number.

 _"Hey Beca!"_

"Max, why didn't you tell me your working with Chloe?"

 _"I-uhh, I-"_

"Spit it out Max!"

 _" I didn't know she wouldn't tell you, plus I enjoy working with her and I'm learning a lot. why what's wrong? please don't fight over me Becs, She did it out of love and because she cares about us and the whole Mitchell Family? Even Alexandra!"_

And that was true, Chloe would Whatsapp Alexandra everyday while she was in London asking her if she's okay, and She calls the Mitchell's almost every 2 days to check up on them.

"W-what? She does that?"

 _"Yes she does that! she loves you Beca, she loves us! Don't be mad at her for simply trying to help anyone of us out, I'm grateful that I'm working with her because I'm learning so much from her. I would have never thought in a million years I would be working with THE CHLOE WALSH but come on look at were I am now, it's because of your wife."_

"T-thank you Max, I guess my mind took the wrong Idea."

 _"It always takes the bad idea sis, come on don't have a fight with her, you know better"_

"Yeah, Yeah I do, I'll talk to you soon." She said as she entered the house. "Chlo?" "Chloe?" No response. "Chloe were are you?"

* * *

A/N: Where is Chloe?, Let me know what you think!

Till next time folks!


	21. Chapter 21

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

* * *

 _"Yeah, Yeah I do, I'll talk to you soon." She said as she entered the house. "Chlo?" "Chloe?" No response. "Chloe were are you?"_

Beca started searching the house for Chloe but there was no sign of her. She went and saw that all the redheads cloths are still there. She searched everywhere, even the bathrooms but there was no redhead. _The beach maybe?_ Beca thought.

She went to the beach and started walking along the beach, she saw a figure sitting on the rocks. Walking closer she found her wife. Chloe had red puffy eyes, and a red nose. _Shit she's been crying. Damn it Beca!_ Beca thought.

She went and sat behind her wife wrapping her arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "I'm sorry my love" Chloe didn't answer, she kept looking at the sea.

"Chlo? Baby I'm really sorry I reacted that way. I was just shocked, and I-I didn't want you to feel guilty for helping my brother because of the day I came into your office." Still no response from her wife. Beca sighed. "Forgive me my love? Please? I'm really sorry, what I did was a shitty move. I'm sorry, really really really sorry."

"Every time we are happy something messes us up. Why is that?" Chloe asked after a long time of silence.

Beca held her wife closer and said "I'm sorry for walking out on you, what you did was something amazing and I can't thank you enough for helping my brother."

"I was just trying to help, your reaction really hurt me Beca. I'm your wife, Your problems are my problems and vise versa. Money or no money we are in this together. Why do you make me feel that your the only one who is supposed to take care of me? Why am I not allowed to take care of my wife too?"

" I never meant to hurt you. Chloe please believe me, I love you so much, I know your my wife but I always dealt with my problems alone, that's what I am used to, when you told me about Max and helping him I felt helpless."

" I'm here now Beca, you lean on me and I'll lean on you. Your the love of my life, If you or anyone in your family needed help I'll be there, and I am sure that if the situation was the opposite you'd do anything to help. For example how you were willing to pay 6 million dollars to my father."

Beca looked at her with wide eyes. "H-How did yo-u k-know?"

"My father told me, I was shocked but come to think about it I feel mad that you were willing to pay that much and you got upset with me just because I decided to help your brother."

" I know I'm sorry I'll try harder sweetheart. Please forgive me. I promise next time we'd sit and talk about it. How does that sound?"

Chloe turned to face Beca and smiled. " That sounds great baby, I'm glad we cleared that up." Beca kissed her wife passionately while holding her close. Chloe melted into the embrace. "How about we go for a swim in the beach?" Chloe asked as she pulled away.

"Anything you want my love, let's go" They stripped from their clothes leaving themselves only in their underwear and bra, they entered the beach hand in hand. "Shit it's cold!" Beca hissed from the cold water. "When I said anything you want I wasn't expecting this!" Chloe laughed and pulled Beca further into the sea. As soon as they were fully covered in water Chloe swam to her wife and put her arms and legs around her body. "It's not so cold now is it?" Chloe smirked.

"Nope not at all" Beca said with a smile appearing on her face.

"I love you baby"

"I love you too sweetheart"

"Can you sing for me?"

Beca nodded as she held Chloe closer, she started singing.

 _Blacked out_  
 _Everything's faded on your love_  
 _I'm already wasted, so close_  
 _That I can taste it now, now._

 _So let's break right out of these guilty cages_  
 _We're going to make it now_  
 _Don't ever turn around_  
 _Don't ever turn around._

Chloe kissed her wife's forehead as Beca continued singing

 _Nobody else needs to know_  
 _Where we might go_  
 _We could just run them red lights_  
 _We could just run them red lights._

 _There ain't no reason to stay_  
 _We'll be light years away_  
 _We could just run them red lights_

Beca sang the song with so much emotion she didn't understand why, but she doesn't need anybody else but her redhead.

 _This road leads where your heart is_  
 _These signs, something we can't ignore no.  
_ _We can't back down_

 _We'll never let them change us_  
 _We're going to make it now_  
 _What are we waiting for._

The lawyer looked at her wife, and saw that she was starting to fall asleep in her embrace.

"Sweetheart? Do you want to go lay down a bit before Aubrey and Luke show up?" Chloe nodded. "Okay let's go my love"

"Carry me" the redhead said softly. "Anything for you my love" The lawyer kissed her forehead and held her wife between her arms, got the cloths and went home.

" Don't you want to change sweetheart? you'll get sick."

"I'm too sleepy to do that" Chloe whined.

"Alright sit up for a bit." Chloe was really sleepy she barley had her eyes opened. Beca took off her wife's wet underwear and helped Chloe wear a large shirt. "All done sweetheart, you can go to sleep" She kissed her wife's forehead as she was about to leave Chloe said "Come lay with me?" Beca went and laid down on the bed as she opened her arms her wife rushed to her embrace and was fast asleep. Beca played with the redhead's locks and smiled. _She's beautiful even while sleeping. I love you so much Chlo more than you'll ever know more than I can ever understand._ Beca thought as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Aubrey showed up and saw that the bedroom door was opened, she looked and saw the couple were dressed and fast asleep and cuddled to each other, her heart melted at the sight. She was happy that her best friend finally found the love of her life. She left the room leaving a note on the night stand beside Chloe.

 _Becs and Chlo , I just wanted to tell you that me and Luke arrived, come over when you guys are up_

 _Bree x_

* * *

An hour later Chloe was the first to wake up from her power nap. She looked at her wife and smiled.

"Wake up baby" she said as she was placing a kiss on her neck. "Come on sleepy head we slept a lot."

"I don't want to, I'm to comfortable." The lawyer said keeping her eyes closed.

Chloe noticed it the note and read it. "Baby Bree's here."

"So?"

"So we have to get up and see them"

Beca sighed she was way too comfortable to get up. " Alright where's my wake up kiss?"

"No more wake up kisses till you get your cute butt out of this bed." The redhead said as she was starting to get up, only to get pulled back by her wife.

"My kiss now or your not leaving" She said with a smirk.

"Really?" Chloe said as she raised an eyebrow

"Really" Her wife repeated.

"Fine" Chloe started tickling her wife who busted into laughter.

"S-s-s-toopp! C-chlo!"

"That's for daring me" She said as she stuck out her tongue at her wife.

Beca quickly pinned the redhead to the bed and started tickling her.

"BECAAA!" she said laughing "Please!"

"Please what?" She asked as she continued to tickle her.

"STOP!"

"Give. Me. My. Kiss." Beca demanded.

"Fine!" Chloe huffed, and gave her wife a quick kiss. "Better?"

"Nah, another one."

"BECA" Chloe whined.

" Another one Beale!"

Chloe kissed her passionately as she wrapped her arms around her wife's head to deepen the kiss. Beca pulled away first. "Now that's better."

A knock on the door was heard, the couple got up and opened the door finding Aubrey and Luke.

"Glad to see you guys woke up! I am hungry and I'm waiting for the barbecue." Luke pouted and all three ladies laughed.

" You could've woke as up when you came Bree." The lawyer said.

"You two were in deep sleep, I didn't have the heart in me to wake you guys up."

"Less talk, food NOW!" Luke whined.

"How do you put up with him Bree?" Chloe asked.

"Well Your wife isn't better Chlo." The blonde replied.

"Guys!" Luke yelled as all eyes were on him. "Food please?"

" Easy there tiger, I'll get the meat and baby go start the grill." Chloe said and her wife nodded.

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey were enjoying their time talking while Luke was stealing food from the grill while Beca wasn't look. Suddenly as he reached to food Beca hit his hand with the meat holder that was in her hand.

"OWWWWWWWW! Bloody hell!"

"What's wrong?!" Aubrey asked.

"Your boyfriend was stealing food from the grill" The lawyer said and Chloe giggled.

"Oh come on you big baby quit your whining and go set the table." His girlfriend said.

"That's not fair your suppose to yell at her for hitting me!" Luke huffed.

" Luke!" Aubrey warned.

"Yes love I'll set the table." He said as he glared at Beca playfully and mouthed 'It's not over'

* * *

After eating dinner, Chloe sat on Beca's lap and Aubrey sat on Luke's as they were making small talk and teasing each other.

"You guys are adorable, I'm really happy for you two. " Aubrey said.

"Thank you" They both said blushing.

"Remind me to throw the divorce papers." Chloe tensed at the sentence. "I-I'm sorry you guys I didn't mean to bring it up, I'll trow them away because you two can't nor you will ever get a divorce."

Beca sensing Chloe's tension said "Relax my love I'm here, for you, with you always remember that."

"I'm really sorry you guys"

"It's fine Bree, no harm done." Chloe smiled at her.

It was almost 11 and the lawyer and her boyfriend were tired. "Alright you guys, we are heading to sleep, goodnight and breakfast tomorrow?" she asked and they nodded. They bid their goodnight's and entered their room.

As they laid down, Beca said, "Chlo? Are you still upset about the divorce paper thing?" Chloe shook her head. "No, It took me by surprise that's all."

" You know you can talk to me about anything my love." the lawyer said as she kissed her wife's head.

"I know baby, I love you so much."

"I love you too my love."

* * *

The next morning came and the girls and Luke were swimming the pool.

" So you guys are you going to do an actual wedding or no?" Luke asked

Beca and Chloe looked at each other and shrugged. "We never thought about it, what do you think sweetheart? Should we?"

Chloe smiled, "I think it's a good idea."

Aubrey squealed and hugged the girls. " I can't wait!"

After that the gang started playing around the pool and throwing each other into the water. Chloe swam to Beca and wrapped her arms around her neck and rested their foreheads together. " I want to change my last name." Chloe said softly.

"R-really?" Beca asked shocked.

Chloe nodded. " Since we were 10 year old's I wanted to be yours. A Mitchell."

"I love you Chloe Beale/Walsh/Mitchell"

Chloe giggled. "I love you too Beca Mitchell."

* * *

Thoughts? R&R ;)


	22. Chapter 22

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

 _I was thinking of adding a huge major fight between the couple but then I changed my mind._

* * *

The same day the gang went back to their respective homes. As they entered the house Chloe hugged Beca like her life depended on it.

"I love you so much" Chloe whispered.

"I love you too baby." The lawyer said as she held her wife.

" I can't wait to be a Mitchell" Chloe smiled.

"My Mitchell."

"Yours only baby" Chloe kissed Beca's forehead and felt that the brunette has a fever. "Baby your running up a fever, are you sick, are you tired? Lets go lay down."

"Maybe it's nothing. I'll sleep it off"

"Go lay down I'm coming in a minute" Beca nodded and left to their room.

Chloe ran to the medical cabinet trying to find something for Beca's fever. After finding it she went to the kitchen and got wet cold towels for her wife's forehead. As she entered the room she saw that her wife was fast asleep, she took the wet towel and put it on her forehead before she got out her laptop started working.. _Might as well finish some work since I'm not sleepy._ Chloe thought. The thing that Chloe hates about her work is that whenever she has a new project all kinds of magazines and papers are spread on the floor.

It wasn't for at least 3 hours of working till the lawyer woke up from a cough and a sneeze. As soon as Chloe heard them she looked at her wife with a sad smile.

"Hey baby, are you feeling any better?" she said as she changed the water towel.

"C-Chlo?"

"Yes honey?"

"I'm sick" A sneeze followed the sentence.

"I got you some medication, but you have to eat do you want soup?"

Beca shook her head. "Thanks Chlo but I'm not in the mood to eat. You should not stay here though I don't want you to get sick."

"It's okay baby, I don't mind getting sick."

"Can we cuddle?"

Chloe smiled, she never saw this side of Beca. The sick Beca. "Sure baby why not just let me put the papers away and we'll cuddle"

After cleaning the mess of papers she made, the redhead climbed to bed and her wife directly cuddled to her side.

"My poor baby" she said as she played with her hair. " Are you sure I can't get you anything to eat or drink?" Beca shook her head.

"I love you Chlo, so much I cant wait to do the wedding."

" We're already married silly." Chloe giggled.

"I know but I want to have the first dance with you and to have a proper honey moon" She said as she snuggled more to her wife.

"Me too baby."

"Where do you want it to by?"

"I don't know baby as long as I'm with you."

" You never had a dream wedding in mind?"

Chloe sighed, "I did but I don't know before the day I met you I kind of gave up on the whole idea of marriage."

Beca frowned. "Why?"

"Up until the day my dad forced us to get married in my apartment because he thought I was lying about, which is obviously is true, I gave up on marriage after what happened with Tom. I mean I didn't expect for us to continue together Becs, you were engaged and I was well still falling in love with you."

"I'm here now, I'll make sure to achieve all your dreams my love." A sneeze.

Chloe giggled, " well how about you get better first?"

"Hey! Be nice to me I'm sick" Chloe laughed

" But seriously though, Where do you think the best place for us to do it."

" How about my grandparent's house?"

Beca smiled, " I love the idea! After all it's the place we met at."

"It is, How about we inform our friends and family?" Beca nodded and Chloe got out her phone and called her father.

"Hey dad"

 _"Chloe! It's good to hear your voice how are you and how is Beca?"_

"I'm good dad, and Beca is good, I wanted to talk to you about something"

 _"What is it Chlo? Is everything alright?"_

"Yeah dad don't worry umm Beca and I were thinking of doing a wedding.."

 _" Well I think that's a great idea, where are you planning on doing it?"_

"The lake house, umm I was going to ask if maybe umm you would walk me down the isle?"

 _"Oh sweetheart I'd be honored, Where's my daughter in law I haven't heard from her in a while."_

"I'm here John" A sneeze.

John laughed _" Keep your germs to yourself young lady and don't get my daughter sick!"_

Chloe and Beca laughed " I won't John don't worry, umm John I wanted to talk to you about something but since I'm sick I wanted to ask you about it now."

 _"What is it Beca? Tell me"_

"I know that Chloe and I are already married and the wedding is just to make it a bit official but I wanted to have your blessing." Upon hearing it Chloe's eyes were filled with tears. _How did I get so lucky with her?_ She thought.

 _"You have my blessing and her mother's too, We know you two love each other, and I know that you can take care of my daughter."_

"Thank you John, I promise I will." .. "Thank you dad, I-I love you dad."

 _"I love you too sweetheart."_

After hanging up Chloe kissed Beca passionately " I love you so much"

"I love you too, now let's call my parents"

* * *

After calling their parent's and friends, they were all happy for them, Stacie and Aubrey started hyperventilating and squealing because the couple asked them to be the Maid of Honor. They decided to sleep it was around 10 PM, when Chloe woke up from Beca's shivering.

"Baby, baby wake up come on"

"C-chlo, I'm cold"

Chloe held her close. "I know baby, it's time to take the medication, come on love"

After giving her the medication Chloe hugged Beca tight and started to song for her.

 _A drop in the ocean_  
 _A change in the weather_  
 _I was praying that you and me might end up together_  
 _It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_  
 _But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

 _I don't wanna waste the weekend_  
 _If you don't love me pretend_  
 _A few more hours then it's time to go_

 _And as my train rolls down the east coast_  
 _I wonder how you keep warm_  
 _It's too late to cry_  
 _Too broken to move on_

 _And still I can't let you be_  
 _Most nights I hardly sleep_  
 _Don't take what you don't need from me_

Chloe looked at the lawyer who was fast asleep, she kissed the top of her head and closed her eyes. " I love you so much Beca"

* * *

The next morning Beca woke up feeling a bit better. She looked at her wife and smiled placing a kiss on her forehead. _Although I'm already married, I can't wait to spend my life time with you_ Beca thought.

She got up and made her way to the kitchen leaving a sleeping Chloe alone. She started to prepare breakfast, Bacon, eggs, french toast and orange juice. After cleaning up she got the tray of food and made her way back to Chloe.

"Wake up my love, breakfast is ready"

Chloe opened her eyes and smiled at the sight. "Good morning baby how are you feeling." she said as she got up and touched Beca's forehead to see the fever.

"Good morning my love, I'm feeling better it was just a 24 hour bug. I made breakfast"

"Yum yum thank you, I would've done it myself why didn't you wake me up?"

" I kept you awake most of the night I didn't want to disturb you."

"Your amazing, and I love you." She kissed her wife

Beca smiled into the kiss "I love you too"

"What do you want to do today?" The redhead asked as she started eating.

"I'm all yours Red. Whatever you want to do we'll do it"

" How about we discuss wedding stuff?"

"Sure my love. Any date in mind?"

" I don't know a month or two from now?"

"A month is good. I don't want to wait too long"

"But I'm already yours baby"

" I know but this is different. It makes it official."

"Alright baby a month from now. Which means that we have to prepare everything starting today."

" Honey moon in Dubai, France and Italy what do you think?"

Chloe's eyes widened. "All 3!?"

"Yeah we'll take a month each week in a country what do you think?"

"Baby that's a lot we'll choose 1 only"

"Nope not happening."

"But baby - "

" No butts"

" Okay " Chloe sighed, she didn't want Beca to spend that much.

Beca's phone rang, it was Aubrey.

"Hey Bree! your on speaker"

 _" Hey guys! What are you doing?"_

"Nothing just discussing wedding stuff"

 _"Without ME?!"_ Aubrey gasped.

The couple laughed, and Chloe said. "Come over I'm sure you and Stacie will want to know everything."

Aubrey laughed, _" You don't have to tell me twice, I'm on my way."_

" I bet you 20 bucks Aubrey will freak out when she knows that the wedding is in a month." Beca said laughing.

" Oh I can imagine her face freaking out I'll call Stace"

* * *

Stacie and Aubrey came within an hour of their phone call, they sat in the living room waiting for the couple to speak.

"So?" The blonde lawyer said.

"The wedding is in a month" The couple said at the same time.

"WHAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! WE CAN'T PLAN ANYTHING! WE STILL HAVE FLOWERS AND DRESSES ARE YOU CRAZY!" Aubrey said and the couple busted into laughter.

"You guys seriously want to get the wedding ready within a month?"

"Yeah" they both said.

" Fine do you have a location?" The blonde said.

Chloe smiled and held Beca's hands. " My grandparent's house, the house we meet at and the house that got us together.

"AWWWWW" was heard from both Stacie and Aubrey. Chloe blushed and hid her face in Beca's neck.

"This calls for a celebration, any club you want my treat." Beca said.

"YES!" was all Beca got for her response.

* * *

That night after the girls went home, Chloe and Beca were laying in bed, Chloe was working and Beca was reading work emails. They stole glances from each other and some smiles. Chloe was wearing short pajama shorts and a tank top while Beca was in her boxer and a large t-shirt.

"Baby are you finished?" The redhead asked.

"No sweetheart I have a couple of emails to do, do you need something?"

"No it's fine I'm going to bed. Goodnight baby" she kissed her cheek.

" Okay baby I'll cuddle with you as soon as I'm done." The redhead nodded. "Goodnight sweetheart."

Beca continued to work for about 3 hours before she knew it it was 2 AM. She sighed, she looked at Chloe and smiled, she was sleeping peacefully. She missed the redheads touches, it had been a couple of days but she was holding back because she thought that it was for the best. She looked at her wife and giggled at how she was sleeping. Chloe was sleeping on her back with her hand above her head and her stomach was showing. Beca got closer to the exposed area and started kissing it. She knows its wrong and she shouldn't but she couldn't take it anymore. She started leaving open mouthed kisses.

"Mmm baby what are you doing?"

"I miss you" she said huskily as she left a hickey on the redhead's stomach.

"Baby I-I thought y-you wanted to wait?" she said as she started to breath heavily.

"I was wrong, so so so wrong" She stopped her actions and looked at her wife. "You want to stop?"

"NO! p-please baby"

"Please what?" The lawyer asked.

"Please make love to me"

Their lips met, it started slow and full of love, then Beca reluctantly she pulled her lips from the redhead and began to take off her cloths her.

Before Chloe knew it, she was almost completely naked, and Beca was kneeling in front of her, tugging at her panties. She began to place light kisses up her wife's thighs as she pulled her panties past her hips. Her kisses slowly moved upward, making goose bumps rise all over Red's skin. Beca pressed her lips against her wife's clit.

"Shit baby! More please"

Beca made her way down to the redhead's privet's. She slipped her hands underneath her thighs and pushed upwards, forcing her to spread her legs. Keeping their eyes locked, as her tongue began to lick her wife's clit. The waves of pleasure traveled up the redhead's body as she found her swollen clit. She slowly inserted her middle finger into the wetness.

"Fuck Beca!"

The redhead's body grew more and more tense as her climax peaked. She was grasping at the sheets as her moans grew louder and louder.

"H-harder baby!"

Beca joined in, her moans muffled as continued her actions. Chloe grabbed her hair and pressed her face deeper into her folds as she came.

"That was amazing"

"I love you"

"I love you too baby"

Suddenly Chloe pressed her lips against Beca's and slipped her tongue from her mouth as she let her hands wander over the lawyer's body. Chloe felt her wife's nipples harden at her gentle touch. Chloe leaned forward, kissed Beca again, this time breaking the kiss off short, and began to slowly move down Beca's body, from her jaw line down to the nape of her neck.

Chloe pulled the lawyer's underwear past her hips, over her feet and tossed them aside. Red leaned forward again, nibbling lightly against Beca's tummy moving very and painfully slowly to her wife's clit. She felt Beca's hands on her hair, The designer slipped her tongue in between Beca's wet folds and pressed her tongue against the lawyer's swollen clit, and then began to wiggle and roll it between her lips and tongue.

"Shit Chlo D-Dont S-stop!"

Chloe slid her middle finger into the brunette's clit. Beca's hips began to jerk slightly, her moaning becoming more desperate as she felt her climax begin to peak. Red felt Beca's body tense up, she looked up at her with her tongue still wiggling around her's clit and watched her wife go over the top. Beca gripped the bed spread tightly with her free hand, as her back arched, her moans so loud they filled the entire house and then scream Chloe's name.

"CHLOE! shit baby!"

The lawyer's panting and moaning began to calm down, as her chest no longer heaving and her clit relaxed around Chloe's finger. The redhead slid her finger out of her wife's clit and moved back up the bed, Chloe rested her head on Beca's chest.

"That was incredible, I love you so much my love and I know we said that we wanted to wait but I couldn't resist"

"I love you and I don't mind all that teasing back at the beach house started to get me frustrated."

"Let's go to sleep my love" She kissed the top of Red's head.

"mmm I love you baby goodnight"

"I love you too sweetheart goodnight."

* * *

A/N: Huge fight scene or no need?

R&R

I'll be posting next chapter soon till then Leave it in the reviews if you want more drama.

Peace x


	23. Chapter 23

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

* * *

The next morning the couple woke up tangled in each other.

"Good morning my love"

"Good morning baby are you feeling better?"

"I am love thank you for tacking care of me"

"Your most welcome baby"

" I need to go to the office in a couple of hours what are you going to do today?" Beca asked.

" I think I'm going to go to see my parents I miss them."

" What about your brothers?"

"I hope they aren't there."

" Can't it wait till I come back from work?" The lawyer asked.

"Baby I'll be fine. My dad will be there if anything happens I'll let them call you okay?"

Beca sighed, she didn't want the redhead to go alone. She was afraid that her brothers, espically Dan would cause any problems.

"Fine, text me before you get out, and when your on the way, and when you arrive, do I make myself clear Chloe Beale/Walsh/ Soon to be Mitchell?"

Chloe laughed " Loud and clear ma'am."

* * *

Chloe went to take a shower before going out. Beca had left to work after having their morning coffee and breakfast together. After showering and getting ready the redhead texted her wife as she made her way to the car.

 _[Chloe- 10:20] Baby, I'm on my way to the car right now._

 _[Beca- 10:22] Drive safe my love text me before you enter your family house and let me know, I love you baby._

 _[Chloe 10:25] Sure baby , I love you too baby & text me when your done from work._

 _[Beca- 10:28] Yes ma'am_

* * *

It was a quick driver to her parents house, she called her parent's on the way and informed them that she will be visiting. As soon as she knocked on the door her father hugged her.

" It's so nice to see you Chloe. I missed you."

"I miss you too dad."

"Chloe!"

"Mom!"

"How have you been my dearling? Is my daughter in law treating you well?"

"Yeah she is" The redhead said dreamily.

Dan entered the living room and saw Chloe.

"Chloe"

"Dan"

" I think you owe your sister an apology."

" No I don't, she shouldn't beer here" and with that Dan left.

"Don't worry about him honey" John said.

"Shit I forgot to text Beca!" Her parent's laughed. She pulled out her phone and texted her wife.

 _[Chloe- 12:30] Baby I reached my parent's house, almost 5 minute ago, What are you doing?_

 _[Beca- 12:34] That's good, have fun. Nothing just reached home._

Chloe can feel that her wife was somewhat in a bad mood. She didn't know why.

 _[Chloe- 12:36] Are you okay Becs?_

 _[Beca-12:40] Fine._

* * *

The redhead sat with her family for almost two hours, laughing and talking about the wedding. She was dying to go home, Beca was not okay she could feel redhead texted her wife at 3:30 telling her wife that she was on her way back. She was driving as fast as she can. All of a sudden she couldn't control the break on her car. The car was going at a speed of 120 Km/H As she was trying to control it the car bumped into a tree..

* * *

It was 5:30 And Beca was trying to call her wife but she wasn't answering. The car drive from Chloe's parent's to her house was an hour tops, she was starting to get worried. She called John and he had informed her that Chloe had already left.

 _Where are you Chloe? Why aren't you answering,._ Beca thought.

At 5:50 she got a call.

"Hello?"

"Is this Beca Mitchell?"

"Speaking"

"I'm sorry to inform you but Chloe Beale had an accident, she has been brought to Cedars-Sinai Medical Center and you were her emergncy contact number."

"I'm on my way."

 _Shit shit shit no! Chloe!_

* * *

She drove as fast as she could informing Aubrey of what happened. Aubrey said that she'd meet her there. As soonn as she reached the hospital she went to the nurses desk.

"I'm Beca Mitchell here for Chloe Beale. Where is she?"

" What's your relationship to miss Beale?" The nurse asked.

"Her wife! Please tell me where is she?"

"She's in surgery, the doctor will be with you shortly" The nurse gave her a sad smile.

"Beca! Where is she? How is she?" Aubrey asked her voice was full of concern

In that moment Beca broke into tears in her best friend's arms.

"I can't lose her Bree!"

"Calm down Beca, She'll be okay"

"I told her not to go! I had a bad feeling about this!" The lawyer said as she sobbed.

"What's done is done Beca, please calm down."

A doctor came and interrupted them.

" Family of Chloe?"

"I'm her wife" she said wiping her tears. "How is she?"

" She's a fighter, we almost lost her but she went through and a couple of bruises and a minor injury to the head and a bleeding near the heart but all fixed now. She's asleep now she'll need to rest for a couple of days but other than that she's fine. You can go see her."

Beca ran to Chloe's room opened the door and was met with a sight that broke her heart. Chloe was bruised and had a couple of machines attached to her. She sat beside her bed and held her wife's hands. " Don't give up Chloe, Your a fighter, fight for me, for us baby come on I love you. We're going to do a wedding and have kids baby." She said as she started crying but Before she could say a word Stacie, Aubrey, Jesse and Luke and both the couples parents were in the room.

"Is she okay?!" Stacie asked with tears in her eyes.

"I hope so, I'm waiting for her to wake up"

"What happened dear?" Mrs. Beale said

A Police officer entered the room saying. " I'm sorry for what happened to Miss Beale but I have the police report and it said that the break of her car has been played with."

"W-What do you mean?"

" I have some questions would you mind answering them before I start explaining?" The lawyer nodded.

" Do you think anyone may have been near her car?"

"She was at herr parent's home for a visit, I really don't know if anyone had been beside her car it was working fine before she drove back."

" How are her relationship with family?"

" Good with her parents and 4 out of 5 brothers."

" You think the 5th brother has something to do with the accident?"

"I-I d-don't know." She looked at John as he started to explain the argument that happened.

"Are there any witnesses to confirm the argument?"

"Yes us." John said.

The officer nodded and told John to explain everything. And John did, he explained the fight Chloe and Dan had about the house and how he hit her and also he also said about the small disagreement they had back at the house.

"Where is your son? I think we need to talk to him."

" I haven't seen him since he left the house."

Beca was silent the whole time she has been thinking about the possibilities that Dan might be the one who did this to Chloe, she was fuming from the inside. If it was him she will kill him.

* * *

Beca excused herself and went to her car telling everone she'd be back. She drove to the Beale household hoping that Dan might be there. She knocked at the door when Dan opened as he was holding a duffel bag on his shoulder. He could see anger in her eyes, she pushed him to the wall and hand her hand around his neck.

"Going somewhere Dan?"

"Back off Beca!" He yelled.

" Did you do it Dan?"

" Do what?"

" Did you play with Chloe's car breaks?"

"I-I"

"Don't lie Dan! Don't you dare lie to my face!"

Dan tried to push her away but he couldn't she was strong when she's angry.

" Come on Dan! Answer the fucking question!"

" Y-yes I-d-d-did it"

"Fuck you!" She punched him " Fuck you Dan! What kind of a brother are you? All what you did was to get the house? Well bad news! The house isn't her's anymore! It's mine! I bought it you idiot! You almost made me lose my wife you sick excuse of a brother!" She said as she kept punching him in the stomach. " I told you once before if you messed with Chloe what will happen but looks like you didn't believe me."

" B-Beca!" Dan yelled in pain "I-I'm sorry!"

"Chloe could've died you fucking asshole! Now your sorry?"

Before he could reply John and his wife entered the house and shocked to see what went down.

"Beca? What are you doing here? What's going on! " Mrs. Beale asked.

" Beca calm down, What happened? Why are you here?"

" My suspicions were correct, Dan was the one who did this to Chloe"

John was shocked, sure he had the fault of not teaching them to love Chloe but that was just extreme.

" I thought I raised you better Dan."

" I wanted the house!"

Beca smacked him again. " Fuck you! You fucking asshole!"

John pulled Beca away from Dan. "Calm down Beca, Dan will be punished for what he did. And as for you Dan. I don't want you near us again. You could have killed your sister!"

"D-dad I-I "

Beca's phone rang. It was Aubrey.

 _" Beca! Chloe woke up! She's asking for you were are you!"_

"I'm on my way" she hang up and looked at Dan. " I hope for your sake that Chloe will press charges against you." And with that she left.

* * *

After an hour of driving she reached the hospital she sprinted to her wife's room only to get stopped by Aubrey.

"Beca!"

"Where is she? Is she okay?"

" She's asking for you! She can't stop crying "

Without any word she ran again to her wife. As she opened the door she was met with the eye's she is in love with. The redhead was crying, she needed her wife.

"My angel" Beca said softly as Chloe looked her in the eyes and started crying again. She ran and put her arms around her wife who buried her head in her wife's chest. "Calm down my love I'm here. Your okay" She said as she rocked her back and forth.

"B-Beccaa"

"I'm here baby, don't cry your okay"

Chloe was crying her heart out, The redhead was scared she thought Beca wouldn't come and be beside her.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that pain"

"H-Hold m-me"

"Your safe. Your with me baby come on stop crying I won't leave"

After the redhead's crying has subsided she asked. "W-what happened?" She said as she saw the brunette's knuckles were covered in blood.

"Umm, sweetheart you had an accident, the breaks in your car stopped working because Dan ruined them. I was there and I had a fight with him."

"DAN?"

"Yes my love. I'm so sorry but he did it, and I'll make sure he'll get what he deserves."

"N-no D-don't"

"W-why? You could have died Chloe!"

"Beca I can't he's my brother!"

"A brother who got you killed!"

"Beca not now please! I just need you!"

"No Chloe! Listen to me, you could have died for gods sake! "

"Beca listen to me!" She said as she hissed in pain.

Beca ran to her and said "Are you okay? You need me to call the doctor?"

" No, just stay beside me"

"I'm sorry I'm so so sorry I'm just scared!"

"We'll talk about it later."

Beca nodded and kissed her wife's forehead. "I love you Red. Don't ever leave me."

" I love you too Becs. I won't leave you. I fought for us remember?"

" I remember. Get some rest. I'll be here."

" Can you sing for me?" Beca nodded.

 _It seems I`ve lost my way  
We were laughing with this way  
Although wind in my hair  
I lost my way  
_

 _And now my chest is beating hard  
_ _But my mind is thinking clear  
_ _I know that this is right_

 _Release your fist and your fears  
Yeah, I know that this is me  
Trying to say  
Goodbye  
And this is me  
_

 _I`m trying hard not to cry  
_ _And this is me,saying I just can`t lie  
_ _And this is me,saying goodbye,saying goodbye,  
_ _Goodbye  
_ _And this is me,saying please don`t go_

 _This is you saying you know, you know that it`s time for me to just let go  
_ _And this is me,I`m trying to say goodbye_

 _And this is me,I`m trying hard not to cry  
_ _And this is me,saying I just can`t lie  
_ _And this is me,saying goodbye  
_ _Saying goodbye  
_ _Goodbye_

* * *

A/N: I know I'm Evil! But come on it wasn't that bad, I fixed it at the end didn't I?

Anyway's that wasn't the drama I told you about I'm saving that for later.

What about Dan huh? What a brother

R&R please?

Till next time!


	24. Chapter 24

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

* * *

The next morning Chloe woke up in the hospital, she found Beca was still sleeping on the chair. The doctor had already told Chloe the previous night that she was clear to leave the hospital and that she should rest. She looked at her wife and decided to wake up the brunette.

* * *

"Beca" she said tiredly. "Beca baby"

Beca's eye's opened wide upon hearing the voice. " Oh my love are you okay?"

The redhead nodded. "Are we?"

" We are sweetheart"

"Come here" The redhead opened her arms and Beca rushed to it.

"I missed you so much my love I'm sorry we fought last night and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from your own brother" The lawyer said as she started crying.

"Baby I'm okay I love you so much."

" I love you too"

" Why were you mad when I texted you?"

" I had a small problem at work, we'll talk about it later okay?" The redhead nodded.

" Becs?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"When can I go home?" Chloe whined.

Beca laughed. "Well I would've signed the discharge papers but you are currently hugging me"

"Beca! I want to go home! Get your cute butt out there and sign the papers and get me out of here so I can show you how much I missed you." Chloe winked

Beca ran out of the room leaving Chloe to laugh at her wife's antics.

* * *

Chloe and Beca were driving home. Chloe's is doing better, but she needed to rest for a couple of days. When the girls reached home Beca hugged Chloe tight.

"I love you so much. Welcome home sweetheart"

"I love you too baby and I miss you so so much" Red kissed her wife with passion.

"You need to rest" the lawyer said as she pulled away.

" Just let me do it to you please? I need you" She whispered.

"But sweetheart your tired and you need rest."

"Please?" Chloe gave her the best puppy eye's she could do.

" Come on Chloe can't you wait just till your better? I don't want you to get hurt."

" Fine can we cuddle?"

"Now that is something we can do, come on while you change into your pajamas I'll get your medication."

Chloe was in the room trying to change, Beca entered the room and saw that her wife didn't change.

"Chlo? What's wrong? Why aren't you changed yet? Are you in pain?"

"I'm okay just couldn't change."

" Lay down I'll help you"

Chloe laid down on her back when Beca started undressing her. Chloe needed Beca's touch and Beca wasn't making it any easy. Beca started to unbutton the redheads shorts and pulled them down and helped her into her sleeping shorts and gave her medication.

"Thank you baby. Come here." Chloe opened her arms and pulled Beca to a cuddle.

"Umm Chlo?" Chloe could sense that the lawyer was tired.

"Yes baby?"

"Can you hold me till I sleep Chlo? Please? I just need you"

"Sure baby, Are you okay?" Chloe asked as she played with Beca's hair.

" Are we going to talk about our little disagreement?"

" Do you think I should press charges?" Chloe asked.

" I almost lost you Chloe, the breaks on your car were played with, I don't know what would've happened if I lost you." Beca said with tears in her eyes.

"Baby?" .. "Baby look at me" When Beca looked at the redhead Chloe continued. "I'm okay, I'm with you here. And I know it's not what you want to hear but after everything happened with Dan, he's still my brother, I need to talk to him. Is that okay with you?"

"As long as your sure love. I love you."

"I love you too now let's sleep."

* * *

Three hours later, Beca woke up to find herself wrapped in Chloe's arms, she was happy that Chloe was safe, she understands Chloe's opinion about talking to her brother about what happened. An idea came through her mind, she smiled, _I have the perfect thing for you my love._

She got out of bed trying not to wake her wife, she went to the living room and started to make a few phone calls. An hour later she went to wake up the redhead.

"Sweetheart? Wake up"

"Why?" Chloe whined.

"I have a surprise for you"

"What's the surprise Bec?"

"Come on follow me"

Before Chloe could object, the doorbell rang, Beca smiled. " What are you waiting for?"

As the door opened 20 amazing wedding dresses were brought into the living room.

"B-baby w-what's all this?"

" Since we are getting married soon I wanted to help" She said as she was hugged Chloe from behind. "You'll get to get fitted and choose any dress you like my love."

"Oh my god baby, thank you thank you thank you!" She said as she hugged the brunette so tight. "I love you so much."

"I love you too sweetheart now I'll be in the room and Stacie and Bree will be here to help you choose, when your done come and get me alright?"

"I will baby, Thank you!" She said as she turned to see the dresses.

Now the dresses were all made by famous people, and each wedding dress was better than the other, which made Chloe get confused. Aubrey and Stacie tried helping but Beca made it very difficult because the lawyer chose the best dresses out there. After two hours of trying dresses Chloe chose a tight strapless dress that come's with a long tail.

"This is it."

"Are you sure Chloe?" Aubrey asked

"Yes, It's perfect"

"Chlo you look amazing." Stacie asked. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, you guys are amazing." she said as she hugged them. " I wonder what Beca's wearing"

Stacie and Aubrey grinned they both knew what Beca chose and it was a surprise. After Chloe got out of her dress she went to see her wife in the room. She entered to a sight that melted her heart. Beca was laying in bed asleep hugged Chloe's t-shirt and her nose was on it. _She couldn't sleep without me_ Chloe thought. She got closer to her wife and started kissed her neck.

"Mmm sweetheart? What's wrong?"

" I love you so much for making my day better."

" Your most welcome my love, I'd do anything to see that smile on your face."

Chloe rested her face in the crook of Beca's neck and cuddled to her wife. " Are the girls still here sweetheart?" Chloe nodded. " Do you want to go out or do you want to stay in and have dinner? All of us?"

" I want to go to a club but I'm a bit sore. Think we can stay in tonight?"

"Sure love, close your ears for a second."

The redhead raised an eyebrow at her wife. "Why?"

"Just do it please?"

Chloe closed her ears and Beca yelled at the top of her lungs. "STACIE! BREE! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" Chloe busted into laughter "What was that for!" the redhead asked?

"I'm to lazy to get up" The lawyer smirked.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" The girls asked as they entered the room, they looked at the couple who were snuggled up in bed. "You guys are adorably disgusting. Why did you yell our names?"

"You want to join us for dinner here? Order anything you like, how does that sound?"

Aubrey looked at her watch and whined "It's 3:30 Beca! I want to go sleep"

"Bree, we have 3 other rooms, and the same goes for you Stacie, go rest and we'll meet up in the living room at 7 if you want, we can discuss wedding plans too" Beca smirked

"Sure" and "Deal" were heard from both girls as they left to pick a room.

Chloe looked back at Beca and kissed her.

"Your the sweetest person I've ever met."

"I try sweetheart."

"Will you sing for me? It seems like I can't sleep without your voice or you next to me."

"Ditto" She kissed the redheads forehead and hugged her closer as she started to sing.

 _I got all I need when I got you and I_  
 _I look around me, and see a sweet life_  
 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
 _You're getting me, getting me, through the night_  
 _Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes_

 _Can't lie, it's a sweet life_  
 _Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
 _You're getting me, getting me, through the night_  
 _'Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)_  
 _You're my flashlight (flashlight), you're my flashlight_

" I love you Chloe, more than you'll ever know, more than I'll ever understand."

"I love you too Beca, Always and forever"

Before they could say another word the doorbell rang again. Beca and Chloe looked at each other. "Are you waiting for someone my love?"

Chloe shook her head " Are you?"

"No, I'll see who is it sit tight."

Beca went to answer the door, and was surprised to see Dan standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

" I-I need to talk to Chloe please"

" Try anything and I'll kill you got it?" Dan nodded. "Come in"

"Chlo, you got a visitor" The lawyer said.

Chloe came to the living room and looked at her brother. " D-Dan? W-what are you doing here?"

"Chloe I am so sorry I-I don't know what I was thinking. I never meant for that to happen please forgive me."

"Dan, why did you do it? Was it because of the lake house?"

"Chloe, I envy the life you have, the life you had, I know what I did was wrong but being greedy got me blind"

"What do you know about my life Dan? Do you think I had a perfect life? I needed you, not only you but my 4 so called brothers, I didn't know that Papa and Nana will put the house in my name, I was 18 at the time, he just told me to sign the papers! You hated me, I lived my life knowing that my 5 brothers, who are suppose to protect me hate me Dan!"

"Chloe , I know I haven't been the best brother but you know how dad was like! He raised us to hate you!"

"Don't pin this on dad Dan, dad fixed his mistake when he realized that he was wrong, he admitted it. But you? You came here slapped me ordering me to sign the papers of the house! You played the breaks of my car!"

"Foregive me Chloe, please? I'm sorry for everything I had ever done."

"Look Dan, I forgive you, but I don't want you near me or Beca again."

Dan looked at her with pleading eyes. "Chloe please don't do this. Just give me one more chance."

"Do you think it'll be easy? After everything you did?"

" I will earn the second chance , I know I have a lot if years to make up for but in the end your my sister"

" I'll think about it, and ask Beca what she thinks about it"

"Wait Beca? Why?"

"Because she is my _wife_ Dan, I need her beside me and I need to know how she feels about this. We are starting a new life together and someday we will have kids, I need to know how she feels about that. Our kids having an uncle who's never been in their sister's life and because of what he did to me he decided to earn a second chance."

Dan sighed. Chloe had every right to talk to Beca about it, he wasn't the best brother in the world.

"Okay, I guess you do have a point. I have to get going now. I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, see you soon"

She walked him to the door and went back to her room. She saw her wife staring out the window with her headphones on.

"Baby" The redhead said as she hugged her wife.

Beca removed her headphones and hugged her wife. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

"I will be, I just need you."

"I'm here my love. I'm not going anywhere, Do you want to talk about it?"

Chloe shook her head. "Later please"

"As you wish my love, I'll be ready to hear you out."

* * *

Stacie and Aubrey woke up from their long nap and went to see the girls. They knocked on the door and heart "Come in"

"Hey guys, is everything okay?" The blonde asked as she saw that Chloe buried her head on Beca's chest.

"Yeah Bree don't worry. What do you want to eat guys?"

" I want Chinese food." Chloe said mumbling

"And you guys?" The lawyer asked them.

"Anything you want, we don't mind." Stacie said.

Beca took out her phone and ordered as the girls went to the living room.

"Sweetheart?"

"Hmm?"

"Come on sweetheart I know you are in a bad mood but it'll be okay"

"I know I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize honey, We'll talk about it later okay? Whenever your ready, now let's go see those idiots and have fun"

* * *

As they were having dinner they talked about flowers and music and everything regarding the wedding. Chloe's mood got better as Stacie started talking about the her accapella group. Beca and Aubrey were bursting into laughter.

"Okay so let me get this straight. Your caption vomited on half of the first raw during the show?" The blonde asked.

Chloe nodded. " I mean the set list was already bad and when we got on stage and she vomited it was a disaster."

"Chlo do you still remember the dance!?" Stacie asked and Chloe nodded.

" Do it you guys please!" Beca pleaded

"No no no no" Chloe said

" So you can laugh more at us?"

"Please!"

"Come on Chloe, We'll do it together."

Chloe obliged and stood beside Stacie as they started singing _I Saw The Sign_ And Beca and Aubrey were on the floor laughing.

"That was Aca-Awesome" Beca said.

"Aca what Beca?" The blonde asked.

"Chloe told me that word. I like it" Beca shrugged

"Answer me this, since both of us have good voices. We will have aca-children?" Beca asked

Chloe smiled at the thought of having kids with Beca "Aca-Believe it baby"

"Children? Since when?" Aubrey asked.

" We talked about it once. But it's early for that talk again" Chloe said.

"I bet you'd be the most adorable family ever!" Stacie said and they agreed.

* * *

After Aubrey and Stacie left to their respective homes, Chloe and Beca were laying down on the bed cuddling. Chloe decided to tell Beca what happened with Dan. After explaining everything Beca spoke up.

"Sweetheart, If you want him in your life it is up to you, but as for me I'll always be careful when he's around."

"I know, I just want to give him a second chance but I'm afraid."

" If he messes up his second chance, then cut him out of your life. It's simple as that."

"I guess you do have a point. Thank you for being okay with what I told him."

"As long as your happy I don't mind sweetheart."

"Let's go to bed shall we?"

"We shall. Goodnight sweetheart." Beca said as she kissed the top of her wife's head.

"Goodnight baby"

* * *

Thoughts? Do you think Chloe made a right choice?

More fluff and intimate time will be posted next chapter which might be posted tomorrow or after tomorrow.

Till then, tell me your thoughts

Bye!


	25. Chapter 25

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

* * *

The couple decided to enjoy a day out shopping and having lunch. As they returned home sometime afternoon, only to find Tom waiting outside their home.

"Chloe, I need to talk to you alone."

Beca and Chloe looked at each other before replying. " There's nothing to talk about Tom."

" Let's talk alone please?"

Beca sighed. _I don't like where this is going._ "I'll be inside love" She kissed her wife's temple and went inside.

"What do you want Tom?"

"Come on Chloe, What are you doing with her? Your better than this."

" It's none of your business actually, and I know what's better for myself"

"She can't give you a kid."

"She can and she will Tom cut to the chase, why are you here?"

He pushed Chloe to the wall and said "I want you back"

She tried to push him but he was to strong. "I love Beca, I adore her always have always will. Your nothing but a cheating jackass. She will give me the life I've always dreamed off!"

"NO Chloe you are MINE do you understand me? I'll do whatever it takes to get you back!"

"I'm not yours Tom, never was never will be!"

He grabbed her by the arms hard and said " You will file a divorce and you will come with me and we will live a happy life"

"No we won't Tom! Leave me alone! Leave US alone. Go and fuck DANA or some other chick! I don't want you! I want BECA!" She yelled.

Beca opened the door and pushed Tom off of Chloe. She grabbed him by his shirt and said.

"Listen Tom, I swear to god if you come near her again I'll kill you. You lost her, If you weren't so stupid sleeping around with everyone maybe just maybe she would've stayed. You couldn't give her a family when she asked you too, you ran away." She pushed her arm to his neck nearly choking him and said "One last time Tom, Fuck off! We are married and that's all that matter! She wants kids? I'll have kids with her, She wants a family? I'll be damned if I don't give her the best family in the world. Understood buddy?"

Tom nodded.

"Understood Tom? Say it" She said as her voice was full of anger.

 _Shit she's hot!_ Chloe thought.

"I-I u-u-nderstand B-Beca" He said as he walked away. Chloe wanted to go and kiss her wife but something stopped her. The brunette's face was still angry, she needed to relax. Suddenly Beca entered the house and her wife behind her.

"Beca? Calm down what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Talk to me?"

" Can't I catch a fucking break? Fights and problems every single day! Can't I be happy for just one day!?"

" Where is this coming from Beca? What's wrong?"

"I don't know Chloe! Everything is going downhill why is that?"

Chloe was hurt by her wife's words. Was she the one responsible for her problems? Was she not happy with her? Was Beca regretting her decision to stay with her?

"What's that suppose to mean? You regret us being together Beca?"

" I didn't say that Chloe! just think about it how may times we fought within these past few days!?"

"That's what couples do Beca! They fight and make up!"

" Dana, Dan, Tom, who else isn't going to give us shit tell me Chloe? Your other brothers?"

" I don't understand what has gotten into you Beca, we were fine just a couple of hours ago what changed!"

"I'm tired of all the problems!"

"You know what, we won't be able to solve anything, I'm leaving. Take your time to cool down, and when you realize what's wrong or why aren't you happy come and tell me." With that the redhead left crying, leaving the brunette still fuming.

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ Beca thought as she punched a mirror and tears were streaming down her face, she picked up the phone and called her best friend.

 _"Hey Becs! Miss me?" The blonde lawyer teased._

"B-B-Bree? C-can you c-c-ome o-ver p-leas-e?"

 _"Whats wrong Beca! Where's Chloe!"_

"P-please Bree"

 _"I'm on my way"_

Beca got out a bottle of Vodka and started drinking. Drowning her pain. She didn't mean what she said to Chloe, but she was tired of all the problems. First Dan, then her fight about Max, and now Tom.

* * *

Chloe started driving with no destination in mind, she was hurt, in pain, angry with herself, angry with Beca. She needed time away from the brunette. She called Stacie and told her that she doesn't want to be bothered by anything and if there was a problem at work let Max handle it. With no doubt Stacie asked her what was wrong but Chloe didn't answer. After the phone call she turned off her phone and made her way to her grandparent's house. That was the only place she could think of.

As she entered the house for the first time in years, images of her little self started running through her mind as she wandered around the house. The house was dusty, all the old furniture was still there, she missed the house. As she made her way upstairs she went to her grandparent's room. As she entered the room all she could see was her grandparent's and her young self playing and laughing all together. She started crying as she laid on the bed.

 _I miss you Nana so much, I wish you could hold me right now. I need you so much._ Chloe thought as tears were on her face.

That night she cried herself to sleep. She needed time. She needed to stay away till Beca knows what she wants.

* * *

"Beca! what's wrong? Oh my God! your hand! Where's Chloe!" Aubrey said as soon as the door opened she saw the brunette's crying eyes, her bleeding hand.

" I don't know" She replied with a voice full of sadness.

Aubrey went to get the first aid kit and went to clean Beca's cut.

"Tell me what happened." The blonde demanded.

After Beca told her all the fights they have been through, including Toms.

Aubrey sighed, She didn't know what to do. Should she bring up again the divorce papers? Maybe if they were apart they would clear there minds? Should she talk to Chloe?

" Beca honey, why don't you go stay with your parent's for a while?" Beca shook her head.

" The beach house?" Again she shook her head.

" Do you want to spend a couple of nights with me?" Beca shook her head for the third time.

"I-I need C-Chloee" She was heart broken that she said those words to Chloe, she was angry at herself for taking it on the redhead.

Aubrey's heart was broken at the sight of her best friend.

"I'll call her." Aubrey said as she dialed her number only to find it switched off. She sighed. "Her phone is off"

" What I said was awful, I know that. But I didn't mean it Bree! I swear! But I was sick of all the problems!"

"But Beca she isn't at fault. You two should separate for a while maybe?"

"NO!" Beca yelled

"Beca calm down I was just suggesting it"

"NO! NEVER! I WONT DIVORCE HER AFTER I FOUND HER!"

"Beca! Relax damn it! I was just trying to help"

"Find Chloe Bree. Please" she whispered.

" I will honey I will."

* * *

It was 11 PM and Chloe woke up. She wasn't feeling any better. She missed Beca. She needed Beca but she was also in need of staying away for a while. She got up locked the door and made her way to her own apartment.

After a 2 hour drive she arrived to her apartment but she stopped in her tracks when saw Aubrey.

"Chloe" Aubrey sighed. "Where were you?"

"Bree? What are you doing here? Is Beca okay?" She asked worriedly

"She needs you Chloe. She's heartbroken over what she said to you. Chloe listen to me you and Beca love each other to death, problems will happen always, but that doesn't mean that anyone of you would walk out. Your in this together, which means you have to get your shirt together!"

"Bree, I left to give her the space she wanted. She obviously isn't happy being with me."

"She is happy. Trust me Chloe she is happy with you, She needs you. I left her sleeping but she needs to wake up and see you. Will you come back Chloe? Please?"

" I need her too Bree."

"Then let's go"

"No, we need time apart. It hurts me to say this but our relationship was built on nothing."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean as soon as she broke up with Dana she told me about her feelings. And with everything happened we need to stay away for a while."

"Don't do this Chloe, you know she needs you and I know that you need her. Being in love means you fight for each other. Even if everything goes downhill you stick together."

"I tried she kept yelling, so I'm giving her the space she needs."

"I-I don't know Chloe" Aubrey sighed.

"Just take care of her please? Don't let her sleep alone Bree. We'll talk but not before we clear our minds for a little bit."

" You really think that staying away will help you?"

" Maybe. It's just that us being together after what she said is hard. I never meant to ruin her life Bree. Every couple has a rough patch but what she said today really hurt me."

"I understand. Do you need anything?"

Chloe shook her head " Just take care of her please."

Aubrey nodded and left. Leaving Chloe and her thoughts all alone.

* * *

Aubrey made her way back to Beca's apartment and found the brunette sleeping on the couch while holding Chloe's shirt. Aubrey didn't know what to do but she knew Chloe had a point.

"Beca? Beca honey wake up"

"C-Chloe?"

"No Becs it's me"

"Where is she? Did you see her?"

"I-I did."

"Why didn't she come? She's breaking up with me isn't she?"

"She said that you guys need some time apart from each other. What you said really hurt her Beca."

Beca's tears started falling down her face. Aubrey hugged her best friend and rocked her back and forth to calm down.

"Why don't you come with me tonight?"

"N-no"

"Do you want me to stay?"

Beca nodded.

"Okay lets go to bed."

"No Bree please, I can't, any other room please" The brunette pleaded and Aubrey nodded as she helped her best friend to go to the other room.

"Come on Becs, go to sleep."

Beca hugged Chloe's t-shirt and closed her eyes. "I-I'm sorry Chloe" she whispered

Aubrey went back to the living room and called someone who maybe could help.

* * *

It was now 6 AM and Chloe was a wreck, tissues and ice cream tubs were filling her apartment. She couldn't sleep without her wife anymore. She was hoping that the lawyer was okay.

 _I need Beca. She's my life. What if she wants to divorce? What if she feels it's for the better? I'd rather die._

She was brought out of her thoughts when the door rang. _Who is it at 6 in the morning?_

She went and opened the door, her eyes went wide.

"W-What are you doing here?"

* * *

Who do you think Aubrey called for help?

Leave your thoughts in the review! The next chapter might be uploaded within this week or the next maybe..


	26. Chapter 26

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

 _A/N: Some of you asked where is the fight scene, I'm working on it. It's worth the wait._

* * *

 _"W-What are you doing here?"_

"Is that how you welcome your guests?" Drake Mitchell laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry, come in Mr. Mitchell, would you like something to drink?"

" How many time's have I told you to call me Drake? Your family now. And coffee please" He said as he entered Chloe's apartment.

 _After Beca and I's fight I don't think we are still family_ Chloe thought.

" Sorry Drake, sit down please, I'm sorry about the mess." She said as she started collecting the Ice cream tubs and tissues from the floor and table. "w-what brings you by?"

"What I can't visit my daughter in law?"

" You can, but I have a feeling Beca told you about our fight that's why you're here early." She said as she handed him a cup of coffee

" Beca didn't tell me anything. Aubrey called me and told me that you left the house after a huge fight. What is going on?"

" I think Beca isn't happy with me, and I left the house because I want to give her space."

"What makes you say that Chloe?"

Chloe told him bits of the problems they had and how she ended up leaving the apartment.

"I see. But do you think it's the best way to solve the problem? By walking away?" Drake asked.

" Drake we need time apart. Until she cools down and knows what she needs it's the best way"

" But you two are planning the wedding, you two are meant for each other."

"I know, but like I said we jumped into our relationship."

" If I told you she needs you will you go and see her?"

"Nobody needs Beca more than me. But I can't it still hurts. The words that came out of her mouth were hurtful."

Drake had an idea. _I hope it works_ Drake thought.

" Are you free to come and join us for dinner? Alexandra and Max missed you as well as my wife."

Chloe thought about it. She missed them too it's been a long time since she saw them.

" Umm will Beca be there?"

" No, it will be just us."

Chloe sighed. " O-okay sure when?"

"Tonight at 7?" Chloe nodded.

"I'll have to get going now, I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Meanwhile, Beca locked her self in her room while Aubrey was waiting in the living room for an update from Drake. The blonde's phone rang, she picked it up immediately.

" Mr. Mitchell did you see her?"

 _" I did, she agreed to come to the dinner, she's a mess. How's Beca?"_

Aubrey sighed, " She's a bigger mess. She locked herself in her room and doesn't want to eat or drink anything."

 _" Convince her to come to the dinner, you come too Aubrey. Be there at 7:15"_

" I will Mr. Mitchell, I'll try my best to bring Beca. Do you think it will work?"

 _"I hope so Aubrey I really hope so. I'll see you guys tonight."_ And with that they hung up. Aubrey made her way to the brunette's room and knocked.

"Beca honey open up." .. " Becs come on. Please open up"

After a couple of minutes the door unlocked and she entered.

"Beca honey tonight your father invited us to dinner he just called me."

"I don't want to go"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so please Aubrey I need to be alone."

"No Beca you don't. You can't keep yourself locked in and not speaking with anyone!"

"Watch me!"

"Beca! How will it help you? Will it bring you Chloe back?"

Beca shook her head.

"Then?"

"I miss her. I need her."

" Then we will start with you going to your parents dinner and then we will think about how you are going to get Chloe back do we have a deal?"

"Okay now please can I be alone?"

"As you wish" Aubrey left the room and heard the door getting locked again.

* * *

It was 7 when Chloe knocked on the door of the Mitchell household

"Chloe!" Max hugged the redhead. " I miss you! How have you been?"

Chloe hugged the young man back and gave him a small smile. " I miss you to Max, I'm okay how's work?"

"Thanks to you I'm not closing the company, I don't know how to repay you for what you did"

"Nonsense, you helped me too I don't know how I could've handled the project without you." She said as they made there way to the living room.

"Chloeeeeee!" Alexandra came running through the house hugging the redhead tightly. They became really close and Alexandra loved Chloe, she was like a big sister to her besides Beca.

"Alex! Oh god I missed you so much, How's London?"

" Eh.. it's not bad."

"Is everything okay?"

"We'll talk about it later when we finish dinner."

The redhead nodded, and Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell came. "Well hello to my beautiful daughter in law" Mrs. Mitchell said.

"Mrs. Mitchell!"

" How many times –"

"I know I'm sorry Hello Jane!"

Jane laughed and hugged Chloe. "That's more like it."

"Drake, always a pleasure" Chloe smiled.

" Although I saw you this morning but don't I get a hug too?" Drake asked as he tried to pout.

Chloe laughed and hugged him. " Of course you get a hug"

They all sat in the living room, Alexandra sat beside Chloe and the redhead wrapped her hand around the small brunette. Drake was about to speak when the door bell rang. He looked at his watch it was 7:15 Right on the dot. Let's hope this works out. He thought as he heard the maid open the door.

Aubrey and Beca made their way to the living room but Beca stopped in her place as she saw Chloe, her breath hitched as she saw what the redhead was wearing. Chloe was wearing a while pantsuit with a black formal jacket. She looked amazing.

Chloe on the other hand looked at the Mitchell's and sighed. Then she looked at Beca and noticed how tired she looked. She noticed the lawyer's hand and wanted to ask her what happened but she kept quite.

Beca and Aubrey made their way to hug the Mitchell's, then she stood in front of Chloe not knowing what to do.

"Chloe."

"Beca"

Everyone could feel the tension so Drake decided to speak up.

"Dinner's ready. Let's go."

They all sat at the dinner table making small talk while Chloe kept silent. Beca kept looking at her from time to time. Her heart was aching at the sight of her wife.

"Chloe can I talk to you when we finish dinner?" Alexandra asked.

"Sure honey, finish up and we'll talk in your room." The small brunette nodded.

Beca excused herself and went to the garden followed by Max. Chloe followed her wife with her eyes outside. After finishing her food Chloe and Alexandra made their way to the small girl's room.

"Tell me Alex what's wrong?"

"I want to stay here in LA."

"Why honey? Is something bothering you in London?"

"I'm missing you and Beca and my parents. It's hard living there alone."

Chloe sighed. " Do you want me to talk with your dad?"

" I would like that but I'm scared he'd get mad if he knew that I told you to talk to him."

"I won't let him know that you told me don't worry."

Alexandra hugged Chloe tight. "Thank you Chloe, I love you."

"I love you too honey."

* * *

Meanwhile out in the garden Beca was sitting on the swing and Max was sitting beside her.

" Come on sis, go talk to her."

"What if she wants a divorce?" Beca asked.

"Chloe doesn't want a divorce. She loves you."

"I .. I don't know."

" You want me to talk to her and bring her out here?"

"No, it's fine. She saw me coming out here I don't think she wants to talk to me."

" She was following you with her eyes. I saw it before I came out."

" I miss her so much." She whispered

"She misses you too, I'll go inside now. Cool down and come inside when your ready. Okay?" Beca nodded.

Max went inside and Beca was staring at the sky. Thinking of what she should do. Not hearing the backyard door opened she jumped upon hearing a voice.

"Mind if I joined?" The redhead asked.

" Not at all."

" Are you okay?" Gesturing to her hand.

"Yeah"

They both sat in silence not knowing how to start a conversation. Beca's heart was beating fast she wanted to apologize but she was afraid of what her wife might say.

"Chloe?" She said in a low voice.

" Yeah?"

" Chloe I'm sorry for what I said. I was angry and I took it out all on you. I really didn't mean for it to come that way, I am happy with you. I just found you after years of trying I'm not willing to lose you now." She finished with tears in her eyes. "Chlo" She started crying.

"Beca baby calm down." She couldn't see the love of her life in that state, even if she herself was hurt.

"I'm s-s-orry"

"We'll talk about it later for now let me hold you"

She opened her arms for Beca who didn't hesitate to rush to them. She nuzzled her face into her wife's neck as she was still crying. Chloe stroke her wife's hair gently. "I'm here baby, calm down"

" D-Don't leave m-me"

Chloe held her close, she kissed the top of her head. "I missed you". She started to sing to calm her wife down.

 _Close your eyes  
Let me tell you the reasons why  
Think you're one of a kind  
Here's to you  
The one that I suppose is true  
Do what you got to do  
You're one of a kind  
Thank god your mine_

She kissed her wife's temple and continued.

 _You're an angel dressed in armor  
You're the fair in every fight  
You're my life and my safe harbor  
Where the sun sets every night  
And if my love is blind  
_

 _I don't want to see the light  
It's your beauty that betrays you  
Your smile gives you away  
'Cause you're made of strength and mercy  
_

Chloe started rocking her wife back and forth to calm her down because the lawyer started crying harder.

 _And my soul is yours to save  
And when this much is true  
When my world was dark and blue  
I know the only one who rescued me was you. _

_So close your eyes_  
 _Let me tell you all the reasons why babe_  
 _You're never going to have to cry baby_  
 _Because you're one of a kind_  
 _Yeah, here's to you_  
 _You're the one that always pulls us through_  
 _You always do what you got to do babe_  
 _'Cause you're one of a kind._

 _You're the reason why I'm breathing._  
 _With a little look my way_  
 _You're the reason that I'm feeling_  
 _It's finally safe to stay_

"Why didn't you come with Aubrey last night? Don't you love me anymore? You don't want us to continue? You want a divorce?"

"Beca baby calm down, I do love you Beca. I just thought you needed space. What you said was hurtful and I thought by giving you the space you need. I love you more always and forever."

" I'm sorry Chloe, I .. I love you more than you'll ever know. More than I'll ever understand."

" I missed you so much."

" I missed you much more than you did. Please let's not divorce."

"We won't"

"Do you still need time apart?" The lawyer asked with sadness in her voice.

"Maybe just a couple of days more? I know it'll be hard, we can still talk but I mean just to clear our thoughts. We don't want something like this to happen later do we?"

"No we don't. I'm sorry Chloe, I really am. Forgive me please?"

" I know you are, I'm sorry too for leaving when I should have stayed. I don't need to forgive you Becs. We are together in this."

" I love you so much Chloe."

"I love you too Beca. Just a couple more days okay?" Beca nodded.

* * *

 _A penny for your thoughts?_

 _I know I said I'd post later but I had nothing better to do._

 _Thank you for leaving your reviews._

 _I'll see you tomorrow with a new chapter I'll be starting tonight!_

 _Bye!_


	27. Chapter 27

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

* * *

At 6 AM Chloe woke up thinking about what happened the night before with her wife. How vulnerable and sad she looked. She wanted to say no about being separated for a while but she did the right choice even if it killed her to say yes. She got her phone from the nightstand only to see that the lawyer has texted her. She smiled reading the message.

 _[My baby- 5:40 AM] Good morning Chlo, I hope you have a good day, the house isn't the same without you. I love you._

 _[My love 6:05 AM] Good morning Beca, Thanks you too. It's just for a couple of days. Love you too._

 _[My baby - 6:07 AM] Yeah.. just a couple of days. Don't forget to eat. I'll check up on you later._

 _[My love - 6:08 AM] Okay. Take care Becs._

Chloe made her way to the bathroom and started getting ready to go to work. After having her coffee she made her way to the office. Chloe had a new project and she was hoping that Max would help her. She called him to meet him at 11 so they can discuss it.

* * *

At the law firm Beca had a lot of cases she needed to work on, but she wasn't in the mood. Aubrey entered the brunette's office and looked at Beca who was looking out the window.

"Becs?"

"Yeah Bree?"

"Are you mad at me?"

" Mad? No why?" She said turning her gaze to Aubrey.

"Because I told your father to bring you two together last night?"

"No Bree, we talked and decided that a few more days apart is good."

"That's good. By the way I talked to a wedding planner, the wedding is in 17 days. She said that she will send a couple of decorations for the tables and food for the wedding, but who are you going to get to DJ?"

"I'll see if I can get a hold of Ed Sheeran's manager and book him. Chloe loves his songs. Maybe I'll hire a DJ I am not sure."

"Quick question, bachelorette parties?"

" Surprise us?" Beca smirked.

"Definitely oh I almost forgot, court in an hour Becs."

"Thanks Bree."

* * *

Before she knew it it was nearing 1 PM and Chloe was surrounded by papers and fabrics and she had glue all over her hands. She hated when work got that messy, Chloe had 2 projects that needed to be done within 3 months and till now she hasn't got the fabrics board ready. Max entered the office and laughed at the redhead. The redhead was sitting on the floor. She was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and her hair was pulled in a ponytail. _Being an interior designer is no fun when you have to prepare boards so why be elegant?_ Chloe words.

"Chloe! What a new look! I saw you yesterday you were so classy" Max laughed

"Be nice Max! It's work and whenever I have boards to prepare I come like this."

"Do you need help?"

"While you wearing a formal pants and jacket? No."

" It's not that bad, we'll finish faster together." He said as she started sitting on the floor.

" Fine by me, but I don't want to hear your whining."

They started working again, 10 minutes passed and Max was getting uncomfortable " Chloe!" Max whined.

" Told you." Chloe said without looking at him.

" I'll go get food , what do you want to eat?"

"Nothing Max thanks." Chloe has a very bad habit of not wanting to eat when she is working hard.

"Are you sure?" Chloe nodded. _I'll get her something I bet she didn't eat anything._ Max thought. He took out his phone and snapped a photo of the redhead and sent it to Beca as he made his way out.

 _[Max - 1:30 PM] *Photo Attachment* Look at her!_

 _[Sis B - 1:32 PM] She's adorable. Is she okay Max?_

 _[Max - 1:35 PM] She's really busy, she forgot to eat, I'm getting her food now._

 _[Sis B - 1:36] Don't. I'll get her, tell her you ordered._

 _[Max - 1:38] Alright B, I'll head home change and come back to help her. See you soon_

20 minutes later Chloe heard a knock on the door, without looking for her work she said. "Max you don't need to knock."

"Maybe cause I'm not Max?"

Chloe looked up and smiled when she saw her wife. "Becs what are you doing here?" She said as she stood up and ran to hug her wife.

"A little bird told me you haven't eaten anything and I finished court so I thought I'd come and see you and give you lunch."

Chloe laughed. "Thank you baby, let's sit."

" Why haven't you eaten yet Chloe?"

"I got busy I forgot."

"Eat up" The lawyer demanded. " You look adorable by the way"

Chloe blushed. "Thanks. How's court?"

"Crushed it"

"That's my badass lawyer." Chloe said as she started to eat.

"Chlo? Can I ask you something?"'

"You just did." Chloe smirked.

" Oh wow the sarcasm is contagious I see" Beca laughed. "I'm being serious"

"Shoot"

"W-When umm I mean umm C-can umm"

"Beca spit it out" Chloe said giggling

" Can you please come back home? I miss you so much. Please Chloe I love you babe please."

Chloe looked at her wife who had tears in her eyes. She missed her wife too, the separation isn't being easy on both of them.

" I'll come back after I finish work"

" I mean I know you said - wait what? your coming home?" Beca's eyes lit up at her wife's words.

Chloe giggled "Yes baby I am"

Beca went to her wife and hugged her. "I love you so much"

"I love you too baby." the redhead kissed her wife's temple.

" I'll prepare dinner as a welcome back" The lawyer said as she pulled away from the hug.

" I can't wait baby" The designer kissed her wife and before they both knew it, the kiss got heated. When air became a problem Chloe pulled and looked at her wife's swollen lips. " I missed you so much" she whispered

"Tonight I promise. Eat now and I'll go back home and prepare everything." The redhead nodded.

* * *

It was 6 PM and Chloe finished her work and made her way to her and Beca's apartment. She was a mess. she really needed a shower before doing anything else, but was happy that she was going back to her home, to Beca's arms. Chloe parked her car and made her way to the apartment before getting out the keys to open the door, she found Beca waiting for her holding her favorite flowers.

"I saw your car so I thought I'd wait for you here." She said as she handed her the flowers. "And these are for you"

Chloe took the flowers and smiled. "Thank you baby, but before we do anything I really need a shower." She said as she entered the apartment.

Beca kissed her wife " Dinner will be ready in 20 sweetheart. Go do whatever you want I'll be here if you need me."

* * *

As Chloe was showering, Beca prepared the dinner table with candles and flowers on the floor. She had prepared Grilled tuna with tomato spaghetti and Wild mushroom and venison stroganoff. Beca always knew how to cook,she developed it through living in London for so many years. As she was pouring the wine, Chloe came and hugged her from the back.

"This looks amazing. Thank you baby"

"Come on sweetheart let's eat."

Beca pulled Chloe's chair and went to sit opposite of the redhead.

"Smells amazing baby" She said softly.

Beca smiled, she never really did cook in front of anyone. " I made them so give me your honest opinion."

Chloe took a first bite from the grilled tuna and moaned in pleasure of the taste. " This tastes amazing! You know now that I know your that good of a cook, we're never eating outside."

Beca laughed. "For you? I don't mind cooking everyday"

They continued the simple dinner with small talk and jokes. After dinner Beca was cleaning up and Chloe was setting up a movie. The lawyer got the popcorn and drinks on the table and sat beside her wife. Chloe rushed into her wife's embrace as she snuggled closer to her. She missed the brunette more than she thought.

"I'm sorry again Chloe, I can never stop apologizing for the way I acted."

"Don't worry about it baby. We're together now and I love you."

"I love you too. We're getting married in 17 days sweetheart."

Chloe looked at her wife and smiled. "We are, aren't we?" Then realization hit her. The wedding, she hasn't prepared anything except for the dress. "Baby! Oh my God! I haven't prepared anything! Flowers, cake! Music! Shit shit!"

Beca laughed at her wife's sudden nervousness. "Relax, everything is ready, all you need to do is show up."

"H-how?"

"I am taking care of everything my love. But I have one question."

"Hmm?"

"Do you still want to live in the lake house?"

Chloe looked at her wife. "Yeah" Beca continued "Do you want to live their as soon as the wedding is over or do you want to wait till we have kids?"

"Kids" Chloe smiled. "How much are we talking about here?"

Beca laughed and slapped Chloe's playfully "Don't make it sound like a business deal! But probably 2 and both mini you please."

Chloe giggled "No! I want a mini you too baby!"

Beca bit her bottom lip, she really wanted to have kids especially with Chloe. They would be the perfect mothers. "Will it be too soon to say I can't wait to have babies?"

"It is.. well kind of but I really want to see mini us running around."

"How about after our honey moon? I'm almost done with my two projects I am only waiting for the approval of the contractor then I'll let Max take over of any new projects."

The lawyer smiled and kissed her wife's temple "I would like that a lot. So after the wedding we move in or would you like to wait till we decide to have kids?"

" I think we should wait because I want to redecorate the lake house."

"Perfect."

The couple snuggled closer to each other and started the movie.

* * *

By the time the movie finished it was almost 11 PM , Beca fell asleep on the couch looked at her wife and smiled.

"Beca? Beca baby wake up" .. "Come on Becs let's go to bed."

Beca stirred for a little bit but didn't wake up.

"Come on baby, you want me to carry you?"

The lawyer nodded keeping her eye's closed. The redhead got up and carried her wife to bed. Back in the living room Beca's phone rang. The designer went to see who's calling but frowned as she saw the caller's name. It was Dana. _Why is she calling Beca? And at this hour?_ Chloe thought. She answered the phone.

"Beca Mitchell's phone"

" _C-c-chloe?"_ Dana replied crying

"Yes Dana, what's wrong?"

" _I N-need y-you o-or B-Beca to come and p-pick m-me u-up please"_

"Where are you Dana? I'm come pick you up Beca's asleep."

Dana told her the address and Chloe got dressed as fast as she could and drove to see Dana. She didn't hate her anymore because Dana respected Chloe and Beca's relationship but Chloe couldn't help but think of why Dana called Beca.

It took Chloe 15 minutes to reach Dana, she found the blonde sitting on the side walk near a bus stop. Chloe got out of her car and ran to Dana only to find her crying hysterically.

"Dana what's wrong?" She said as she wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"T-Tom"

Chloe tensed at the mention of her ex boyfriend's name.

"What did he do?"

"I'm.."

* * *

 _Thoughts?_


	28. Chapter 28

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

 _A/N Sorry I haven't been updating everyday but I'm having a busy week._

* * *

 _It took Chloe 15 minutes to reach Dana, she found the blonde sitting on the side walk near a bus stop. Chloe got out of her car and ran to Dana only to find her crying hysterically._

 _"Dana what's wrong?" She said as she wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder._

 _"T-Tom"_

 _Chloe tensed at the mention of her ex boyfriend's name._

 _"What did he do?"_

"I'm .. He .." Dana started crying again.

Chloe sighed. "Dana calm down please and tell me what he did."

After a couple of minutes Dana said. "He got me pregnant and W-when I told him he started to hit me." She showed Chloe her hands.

Dana's hands were bruised arms. Chloe gasped as she saw the blonds arms. " I'll clean those bruises come on let me take you home."

"I-I'm sorry Chloe I know you'd rather be with Beca."

"It's fine Dana. You needed help." Chloe said softly as they got in the car.

The ride home was silent. Dana was crying silently and Chloe was looking at her with sad looks. Chloe's phone started to ring knowing it's Beca from the ringtone she has for her. She answered and connected the phone to the Bluetooth speaker.

 _"Chlo baby where are you!? I woke up and I didn't find you. You left the house again didn't you, you still want space?"_ Beca said as her voice was cracking.

"Baby, calm down I'm on my way home with Dana."

 _"With Dana? My ex Dana? Why?"_

"I'll tell you when we reach just wait for me."

 _"O-okay? Drive safe love you."_

"Love you too baby"

As Chloe hung up the phone Dana looked at the designer and sighed. "I know it's none of my business but why would you want space?"

"We had a fight a couple of days ago and I told her I wanted space but we made up and when you called I was just putting her to bed that's why I answered. It looks like she woke up and didn't find me that's why she was worried."

"She's like a little lost kid without you." Dana said as she gave Chloe a small smile.

"She is and I am too without her." She said as she parked the car.

"Your good for each other. I wish you the best."

"Thanks Dana. Now let's go get you cleaned up and I'm sure Beca will help you regarding Tom." Dana nodded and unbuckled her seat belt.

As soon as Chloe opened the apartment door Beca rushed to her embrace holding her tight. Chloe smiled and held her wife back, she loved when Beca acts this way. "I thought you left." The lawyer said as she nuzzled her face into Chloe's neck.

"I'm here baby I won't leave, Dana needed help."

Realizing that Dana was there she pulled out of Chloe's embrace and eye's went wide when she saw the Blonde's arms and red face. "Dana who did this? Are you okay?"Beca said as she opened her arms and Dana broke down in her arms again. Despite everything that happened between Dana and Beca they still respected each other and decided to stay friends.

After a couple of minutes Dana calmed down and started telling Beca what happened.

 _ **Dana's flashback**_

 _Dana was late almost 2 weeks which got her worried so she went to the doctor who informed her that she was pregnant. Dana couldn't wait to tell Tom the news so Dana took a cab and made her way to Tom's apartment. As Tom opened the door she hugged him and entered._

 _"Baby I have something to tell you." She said as she sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck._

 _"What is it?" He asked_

 _"I-I'm pregnant" She said smiling._

 _Tom was speechless, he was with Dana only for her money and the apartment that Beca gave her, he wasn't ready for a baby in fact he didn't want a child with Dana at all because he wants to be free._

 _"T-Tom baby?"_

 _"Your pregnant?"_

 _"Yeah baby isn't it great?"_

 _"No!" He shouted. " You can't have this baby Dana! I don't want kids!"_

 _Dana was shocked, she wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from Tom. She got off of his lap and said " What do you mean you don't want kids!? Tom you got me pregnant!"_

 _"Your going to have an abortion! Do you understand me?" He said as he grabbed her arms tight until Dana's hands showed purple blue bruises._

 _"No Tom! I won't kill my child! Do you hear me!?"  
_

 _SLAP!_

 _Tom made contact with Dana's face and he pulled her by the hair making his way to the door._

 _" Don't come near me Dana I don't want that kid!" Tom said as he closed the door.  
_

 _Dana started crying as she started walking, not knowing where to go or what to do she sat on the side walk and called Beca hoping that she would answer._

 ** _End of flashback_**

Beca and Chloe were both stunned of what they heard. How could someone not want their child?

"I"m going to kill him!" The lawyer said angrily.

"Becs baby calm down, fighting won't solve anything." The designer said as she got the first aid kit and started cleaning Dana's arms.

"Dana you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Beca asked and Dana shook her head.

"I'll be fine I'm sorry that I ruined your night guys."

"Nonsense Dana we're here" Chloe said softly.

" What are you going to do Dana? Do you want me to file a law suit? Do you want to have the baby?"

" I want to have the kid with or without him. I was thinking of going to any other country and leave the US."

"Why? Your family is here and your friends are too they could help, we could help Dana, you don't have to do this alone." Chloe said which shocked both Beca and Dana.

" My parents won't accept me with a child,all they care about is what people think about our so called family."

" We're here Dana, if you want go to the beach house, stay away fr everyone for a while."

"Thank you guys so much." Dana said as tears started to fall down her face."

" Don't worry about it Dana" Chloe said as she wrapped her arms around Dana's shoulder. " I'll take you to bed come on" The designer said as she helped Dana to one of the rooms.

Beca sighed, rubbing her face with her hands, she couldn't believe what just happened. She knew Tom was an asshole but not wanting his child? Hitting the girl he was with? That's absurd.

Chloe got back and sat beside her wife as Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. "This is bad."

"It is, I don't know what to do"

"It'll be fine she needs time to clear her mind and if she needs anything we'll be here for her."

"Thank you for not getting mad about this. I know this is all hard for you but you handled it very good."

"I was upset when I saw her name on your phone but as soon as I picked up and heard her voice I knew she needed help."

Beca hugged Chloe tightly. "Thank you my love, Thank you so much for being in my life and not giving up on me."

"I love you, stop thanking me now let's go to bed." .. "I love you too sweetheart."

* * *

The next morning Beca woke up, she looked around found her wife sleeping peacefully , the lawyer smiled and kissed the top of her wife's head. She went to the bathroom brushed her teeth and made her way to the kitchen, surprisingly at 7 AM she found Dana awake and deep in thought.

"Good morning." Beca mumbled she saw Dana got starteled "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Good morning Beca, here's coffee, and it's fine."

"You okay?"

Dana nodded and looked at her cup of coffee. Beca didn't look convinced but decided to drop the subject. "What do you want to do today?"

"I'm thinking if it's okay with you I want to go to the beach house."

Beca nodded, "Sure I'll drop you if you want?"

"It's fine I'll take a cab to my car and go there."

" Call me or Chloe if you need anything alright?" Dana smiled and hugged Beca. "Thank you for what you've done."

"Don't mention it Dana now here's the key go and relax we'll fix everything later alright?" Dana nodded and left.

Beca made her way back to the room where she saw the redhead still asleep on her stomach naked under the covers. Deciding she should wake her up she got on the bed and started kissing her wife's bare back.

"Wake up beautiful" Beca whispered. "I miss those eyes."

Chloe stirred in her sleep but she was still asleep.

"Come on Chlo. Wake up baby" She said as she started moving her fingers on her wife's back and kissed her shoulder and made her way to the redheads ear. "Good morning my love" the lawyer said as she bit the designers earlobe

"Mmmm, Good morning baby" Chloe said as she turned on her back and locked eye's with her wife and smiled. "Where's Dana?" The redhead asked as she bit her lip.

"She went to the beach house sweetheart, do you have work today?"

Chloe nodded. "I have to continue a few fabric boards and then I'm done."

"That's good how about we go to the lake house and maybe see how we can start redecorating it? The wedding is in 16 days" The redhead smiled at her wife's idea.

"Sure baby I'll be done at maybe 1"

"Okay baby. I'll drop you and I'll come and take you alright?" Chloe nodded and kissed her wife. _Screw morning breath!_ The designer thought.

" Maybe tonight we can have some alone time?" The lawyer whispered and her wife nodded.

* * *

On the way to Chloe's office the girls were making small talk and Chloe was laughing at her wife's antics. About 10 minutes later, the lawyer stopped in front of the designer's office , she stopped her car and looked at her wife.

"I'll come at 1 PM sweetheart, please take care of yourself and don't forget to eat something."

"Okay baby, drive safe and I love you." The redhead said as she started unbuckleing her seat belt and started to open the door but Chloe stopped when she felt Beca's hands on her arm.

"Where's my kiss?!" Beca fake gasped and the redhead giggled. "I didn't drop you just to tell me to drive safe I want my kiss now." The lawyer demanded.

Chloe giggled again and kissed her wife "Better?" Beca shook her head. "More please." Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and kissed her deeply, Beca's hands started going under her wife's hoodie making it's way to her breast. Chloe moaned as she felt her wife's fingers on her nipple. "B-Becs baby" She said breathlessly as she pulled away from her wife. "I need to go now" She said in a low voice.

"Tonight?" The redhead nodded as she straightened her hoodie and fixed her hair. "Tonight baby, I'll see you at 1"

* * *

It was about 3 hours into her work and Chloe was getting a bad migraine. Chloe didn't have them a lot but once she did Chloe buries her head into a pillow and closes her eye's. The redhead sat on the couch and took her phone out and texted her wife hoping that she wasn't too busy to reply.

 _[My Love 11:21] Baby? Are you busy?_

 _[My Baby 11:22] No what's wrong? Are you okay?_

20 minutes passed and Beca didn't receive a text.

 _[My Baby 11:44] Chlo is something wrong? Are you okay!?_

Another 5 minutes passed Beca decided to go to her wife's office, she was driving fast she was worried within 10 minutes she was at her wife's office seeing no one outside she ran to her Chloe's office. She found the redhead curled up into some pillows, catching her head with her hands.

"Chlo baby?"

"Beca" The redhead said as her voice was cracking because she was crying from the pain in her head. Beca ran to her wife and helped her to sit up so she can hug her. Chloe buried her head into Beca's chest ana started crying.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"My head hurts a lot Beca I-I c-cant open my eye's it hurts"

"Migraine?" The redhead nodded.

" I'll go get you some medication?"

Chloe shook her head and held tight to her wife. "Stay here p-please"

Beca hugged her and said. "Rest your eye's for a bit I'll wake you up baby"

Soon it was 1 PM and Chloe woke up in the lawyer's arms feeling better.

"Baby?" She said softly to her sleeping wife.

Beca's eye's opened at her wife's voice "Are you okay? Are you feeling better?"

"Kind of, Thank you for being here."

Beca kissed Chloe's temple. " Don't worry about it love. Do you want to go to the lake house?"

The redhead nodded and stood up waiting for her wife to help her walk because she was still feeling a bit of tiredness. Beca wrapped her atom around Chloe's waist and made their way to the car.

Once seated and Beca started the engine, Chloe intertwined her fingers with her wife. "Sing for me?" The lawyer smiled and kissed the back of Chloe's hand.

 _I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away_

 _Call me, baby, if you need a friend  
I just wanna give you love  
Come on, come on, come on  
Reaching out to you, so take a chance_

 _No matter where you go  
You know you're not alone_

 _I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away_

 _Come along with me and don't be scared  
I just wanna set you free  
Come on, come on, come on  
You and me can make it anywhere  
For now, we can stay here for a while, ay  
'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile_

"I love you so much Beca Mitchell."

"I love you too Chloe soon to be Mitchell."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated like before but I had a shitty week.

I was thinking of doing the wedding within the next 2 chapters what do you think?

Might updated over the weekend if I got enough reviwes about the wedding chapter.

Bye! 3


	29. Chapter 29

_Title; Its You?_

 _Summary; Beca & Chloe met when they were both 10'year olds. Beca promised Chloe that one day they would get married. Years later fate brings them back together in the least expected way._

 _Bechloeorbhloe: This is for you!_

* * *

The girls reached the lake house for the first time since they found out the truth about who they are. Chloe was feeling better after she took a small nap in the car after Beca sang for her. The lawyer parked the car and ran to open Chloe's door. They held hands as they entered the garden. Both feeling 10 year old kids again. They made their way to the bench and Chloe sat on her wife's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and nuzzled her face into Beca's neck.

" This is were I promised to marry you" The lawyer said softly.

"I remember. I love you so much Beca."

"I love you too Chloe, more than you'll ever know, more than I'll ever understand. Remember when we sat here and I told you I had to leave the next day?"

 **Flashback**

 _The young girls were sitting on the bench and talking, when all of a sudden Beca's face fell._

 _"What's wrong Bec?"_

 _"I-I'll leave tomorrow, my school starts soon."_

 _"Will I ever see you again?" Chloe had tears in her eye's_

 _"You will Chlo, remember I promised to marry you." Beca said as she wrapped her arm around Chloe's shoulder as the redhead buried her face in Beca's neck. "Come on Chlo I don't want to spend my last day here in sadness."  
_

 _"Don't forget about me Becs." Chloe said softly._

 _"I could never forget about you Red." Beca whispered as she hugged Chloe tightly._

 **End of Flashback.**

" I'm so glad I found you again." Beca said as she kissed her wife's temple.

" I thought I'd never find you again, I thought I'd never get married to you and have children with you, yet here I am with you."

"It's crazy how fate brought us back together. I just can't wait to have a life and a family with you Chloe."

Chloe looked at her wife and leaned in to kiss her wife, it started slow and soft, she started adding tongue until the kiss got really really deep and passionate. One of Beca's hands was on her wife's face and pushed the hair out of her face. Beca's other hand was around the designer's waist, and as the kiss got more and more intense, she pulled her as close as possible. Chloe kept pulling her closer by wrapping her hands around her wife's neck. At this point they were both breathing really heavily.

"Want to continue this inside?" The redhead asked breathlessly.

Beca looked at her wife and smiled, "Sure my love but first we need to set a plan to decorate the house." Chloe nodded and got off her wife's lap. "Let's go"

The lake house has 5 bedrooms with in suite bathrooms, a large backyard. As they entered the house, all the memories rushed through Chloe's mind. She remembered her grandparents and how they welcomed Beca as well as she remembered how her and Beca used to play around the living room or watch television when it got dark outside. Sensing that her wife was lost in thoughts, Beca tugged her wife's hands. "I know you miss them and missed the day's when we were 10 and used to run around here." She gestured to the living room.

Chloe gave her wife a sad smile and nodded. "I do miss all of that."

The lawyer hugged her wife and rubbed circles around her wife's back to calm her down. "I'm here now, I love you."

"Love you too Bec."

"So how do you want to do the living room?" The lawyer asked as they pulled away from the hug.

Chloe looked around and said. "How about a fireplace in that wall? The TV and speaker system around the couches here? And we do a wall full of pictures here? Leather couches in front of the TV?"

Beca imagined what it would like and smiled. "It would look amazing sweetheart. Let's go to the first room."

* * *

After an hour of throwing Idea's about the house, the couple sat on one of the couches snuggled up to each other. Beca had an idea for the backyard. "Hey Chlo?"

"Hmm?"

"How about we add a pool outside?"

"That's a great idea."

"You know what else is a great idea?" Chloe shook her head and smiled.

"This." Beca lifted Chloe's face and leaned in to kiss her. After a couple of minutes of intense make out Chloe looked at Beca's dark eyes and said. "Let's go to my old room." Beca nodded and carried her wife as Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca's waist. As soon as the couple reached the room Beca gently pushed Chloe back to the mattress and gave the redhead a long sensual kiss, molding their lips together for over a minute.

"I want you .. I need you b-baby" Chloe whispered.

Beca reached to Chloe's shirt cupping her wife's breast and pinching the visibly erect nipples through the blouse the redhead was wearing. Beca unbuttoned her her wife's blouse, then undid the front clasp of the lacy bra Chloe was wearing. The designer's erect nipples were poking out against the lace, as Beca lowered her head and started to bite gently on the left nipple. Chloe moaned softly, her hands moved to the lawyer's hair.

Beca started sucking the nipple, all the while grinding her thigh into Chloe's clit. Beca could feel herself getting very wet as she teased her wife. Deciding she had enough of the left breast she moved to the right nipple giving it the same treatment. After being done her hands traveled down and unbuttoned Chloe's jeans and pulled them down past her wife's legs. She reached for her wife's thong and looked at her wife's eyes who were dark with lust.

Beca lowered her head and began to lick and suck her wife's privet. Chloe was already dripping wet, and the sight of her her brunette lawyer between her legs, licking her, had her even more excited. The lawyer's head was bobbing up and down as she worshiped at Chloe's altar.

"F-fuck B-baby!"

When Beca pressed a fingertip between Chloe's wet folds, the designer moaned and spread her legs even further. Beca took this as a sign of encouragement, and worked her finger into her wife's wet clit. Chloe was very wet, and the lawyer's finger slid in easily. She added a second finger, then a third. Chloe was moaning and grinding her pussy into her wife's face. When she felt the third finger slide into her, she arched her hips upward, driving Beca''s fingers deep inside her.

The brunette sucked her love's pussy lips as her fingers slid in and out. The redhead was moaning louder now, "Yes, Beca!, just like that baby" Beca could sense that her wife was close to cumming. She looked up and whispered, "Cum for me sweetheart, let it go." Chloe was grinding her clit against Beca's face. When the brunette took Chloe's clit between her teeth and gently bit down, The designer erupted, her juices poured out, coating Beca's tongue. The lawyer had removed her fingers at some point, earning a whimper from her wife.

"That was amazing." Chloe said as Beca laid on top of her wife. "Let me catch my breath and I'll repay you."

"No need to rush my love. I'm in no hurry and I-"

Before she could continue, Chloe flipped them over and one of her hands slid into her wife's underwear and began fondling her, spreading her clit lips apart and rubbing her clit. "F-Fuck C-chlo f-faster!" Beca closed her eyes, The fingers withdrew, causing the lawyer to whimper in protest, but then Chloe got down in front of her, and slid her underwear down and off. Beca moaned as the redhead's hands spread her pussy lips open and exposed her hot clit to the cool air. Shaking with anticipation, she felt the tip of the designer's tongue stroke her clit. It was sheer heaven, Chloe's tongue working her throbbing clit back and forth, touching no other part of her body. Beca reached down and held her wife's head in her hands trying to force her mouth harder into her, but Chloe resisted and stopped licking. Once the lawyer let go of her wife's head, the designer's tongue was back, this time licking in long hard strokes from the base of her clit to the top, not stopping in spite of the way Beca wiggled and thrust her hips.

"Chlo!" The lawyer moaned.

Just when Beca thought she was going to explode, Chloe withdrew her tongue again and the lawyer could feel a wet finger on her clit, flicking it back and forth. Moments later the brunette felt her wife's tongue slide inside her, moving all around the walls of her clit for a long taste before starting to thrust in and out.

"F-fuck O-h s-shit!" She moaned.

"Cum for me baby, open your eye's let me see you cum for me."

Then the lawyer came suddenly and violently, her entire body twitching and throbbing as she exploded. As Beca came down from her high she pulled the redhead into her arms. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

The both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

The next morning Beca woke up to find that her wife was laying beside her naked. She took a minute to look at the redhead's beauty. She brought her finger and started circling the redheads nipple. The lawyer pulled Chloe's hair back and started to kiss her neck and slowly rub her wife's clit.

"Mmmmh." Chloe moaned.

Beca moved her lips to the redheads earlobe and sucked it. "Good morning my love" She said as she continued kissing her neck again and slowly rubbing her wife.

"F-fuck" Chloe moaned as she spread her legs giving her wife room to continue. "Good m-morning baby."

Beca stopped what she was doing and Chloe's eye's opened wide. "Why did you stop?" Chloe whined.

"Because I'll continue this later. Go shower I'm going to the supermarket and get some stuff to cook breakfast."

"TEASE"

"Quit your whining and go shower." Beca said playfully.

"Join me?"

Beca shook her head "I'll go shower in an another bathroom, move your cute butt!"

Chloe looked at Beca and smiled. "Alright! But you are a T.E.A.S.E."

" I know " Beca smiled devilishly and winked "I promise we will continue later, for now go shower come on sweetheart."

Chloe got out of bed and stuck out her tongue at her wife and ran to the showers. Beca laughed at her wife's antics. Before she could go to take her shower the lawyer's phone rang.

"Morning Bree!" Beca said cheerfully.

 _"Who are you and what have you done to grumpy Beca Mitchell?" Aubrey Laughed._

"Shut it Posen! I'm happy."

 _"Someone got laid."_ Beca could feel the smirk on Aubrey's face.

"Wipe that smirk Posen or else. Now tell me what are you calling?"

 _"Wellllll"_

"Spit it out Posen!" Beca laughed.

 _"Clubbing tomorrow. You in or you out?"_

"Definitely in I'm sure Chloe would like to go out."

 _"Perfect. I'll text you the details."_

"Alright see you tonight." Beca and Aubrey bid their goodbye's and the lawyer headed into the shower.

* * *

Around 30 minutes later Chloe got out of the shower and laid on the bed wrapped in a towel, she called Beca's name but didn't receive a reply figuring that she'd already left. She shut her eye's as she was feeling sleepy again after the shower. Beca on the other hand was indeed out. After taking a quick shower she went and bought food for breakfast. Around an hour later Beca parked the car in front of the lake house and made her way to the kitchen to put the stuff. She went upstairs only to find that her wife was sleeping and the towel was moved due to Chloe's sleeping movements, showing her breasts only. She smiled as she covered her wife and made it to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast.

The lawyer carried the tray full of food as she made her way to the bedroom. She set the tray on the side table and decides to wake her wife.

"Chlo baby wake up." She said as she kissed her forehead. "Breakfast is ready my love come on."

Chloe slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her wife. "Baby you took to long" Chloe pouted.

"I'm sorry my love, here eat some breakfast so I can give you your surprise." Chloe nodded and started eating, moaning at the taste of each bite.

"Thank you baby! This is amazing"

"Anything for you my love."

"I love you Bec." Chloe said softly.

"I love you too Red." Beca kissed the back of Chloe's hand.

"Where are you doing baby?" Chloe asked as Beca started searching in her bag for something.

Beca smirked. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Tease!" Chloe huffed playfully.

Beca took a small box from her hand and hid it in her pocket and gave Chloe a blindfold.

"Put this on." Beca smirked.

Chloe hesitated, thinking of what might Beca be up too. "Are you going to kill me?"

Beca fake gasped. "You found out my secret plan! Damn it!"

"BECA!" Chloe whined.

Beca laughed, "Come on sweetheart."

Chloe obliged and wrapped the blindfold around her eyes. Beca reached for the box and opened it, took Chloe's hand and slid the ring she brought around her wife's finger. "You can take it off now." Chloe quickly removed the blindfold to find a beautiful diamond ring. "Oh my god!" She yelled.

"You like it?" The lawyer asked.

"I like it? I LOVE IT BECA!" She jumped on her wife forgetting that she was naked and hugged her tight. "Thank you so much."

"I don't want you to move around without a ring. I also wrote something from the inside. Check it."

Chloe took out the ring to find the word _Worth the wait_ engraved on the inside. Her eye's started to water as she stared at the ring. "Bec t-t-this is amazing!"

"You deserve the best my love. I'm glad you liked it."

"I want to get you a ring too!" Chloe whined.

"As soon as we are done from here and we go back home, go get me one is that a deal?" Chloe nodded. "Now moving on" The lawyer said as she moved the tray to the night stand and hovered over her wife.

"I think I owe you for what I did to you this morning." She whispered.

Beca kissed her wife harshly as their tongues danced to their own beat. Beca moves her mouth from her lips and followed the curve of her face with tender, soft kisses. Her kiss wandered from Chloe's mouth to her ears and neck then down to her chest. Once her lips enclosed around the designer's nipple Chloe screamed in pure delight.

"Shit baby!"

Beca's hands found Chloe's breasts and softly squeezed it. The lawyer slowly felt her wife's soft shaven clit, making Chloe groan softly "that feels good baby" as Beca touched it again rubbing her fingers up and down the slit, "oh god keep g-going baby" Chloe said as she pulled her legs apart a bit more, letting her wife slip her finger in and massaged her clit as her lips molded perfectly with Chloe's. Chloe moaned as she rubbed her nipples slowly.

"Fuck B-Becs!"

This only encouraged Beca more as her free hand wandered down and found Chloe's pleasure spot. The lawyer's two fingers ran the length of her wife's already dripping hole, slightly opening her and directly impacting on her swollen nub. She sucked, kissed and played with her wife's clit until the pleasure was too much and Chloe came strong and loud.

"SHIT BECA!" Chloe moaned loudly.

"That's it my love, I love you" Beca said as she slipped her fingers out of her wife and climbed to meet her lips.

"Your turn!" Chloe said breathlessly.

Chloe's hand went down to her wife's crotch as she removed the lawyer's jeans and slipped into her panties and she felt that Beca become even wetter as her upper hand stroked her throbbing boobs. She slowly caressed her wife's clit and then slid her finger between her wet, juicy, and throbbing lips. As she moved her finger in and out of her pussy Chloe could hear her breath coming faster and more ragged.

"Shit Chlo, M-more! Baby!"

Chloe increased the speed of her moments, and felt Beca's back arch against her body as an orgasm wracked the brunette's body. Chloe kept going, and the lawyer's body continued to convulse against her wife's. As Chloe ripped orgasm after orgasm from wife's delicious body, she finally felt her relax as she removed her hand from her wife's crotch and stroked her breasts with her hand that was covered in her sex juices.

"Fuck Chlo! The things you do to me!"

Chloe then snuggled to her wife's side. "I love you so much, thank you for the ring baby."

"I love you too Red. More than you'll ever know, more than I'll ever understand."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if there is anything wrong with the Smut. Not a professional.

Next chapter girl's bachelor Party for the girls and then the wedding.

Stay tuned! R&R

See you in a couple of days!


	30. Chapter 30

After the girls hot steamy activities, the couple decided to take a nap. It was almost 5 PM when Beca woke up, she looked at her wife who was adorably sleeping beside her. She got up and started searching for her clothes. After a couple of minutes of searching, the lawyer found her clothes and went to get ready. She looked at her reflection at the mirror, thinking of everything that happened with Chloe, how happy she was with her. How Chloe stole her heart when she was 10 and never got over it. Beca sighed and started getting dressed.

"Chlo sweetheart? Wake up." Beca said as she entered the room.

"Why?" Chloe whined.

"Because we have to go back home, and I was thinking we might see our parents? Alexandra was suppose to come today."

 _Shit! I forgot to help Alexandra with the London thingy!_ Chloe thought. "Okay baby, call them and tell them we will be there soon." The lawyer nodded and left the room so that she can talk to her parents while Chloe gets ready. Chloe looked at her ring that Beca got her and smiled. _I'd die for you Beca Mitchell._ Chloe thought. She got up and stretched her body yawning, as on cue Beca entered but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Chloe's naked body. The lawyer's jaw dropped, no matter how many times she saw her wife she'd be left breathless.

"See something you like Becs?" The redhead smirked.

"Always."

Chloe reached for her bra, underwear and cloths and put them on, she went and stood in front of her wife and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, resting their foreheads together.

"I love you so much Beca." She whispered.

"I love you too Red." The lawyer said as she wrapped her arms around Red's waist and started to sing, trying to send a message to Chloe that she can't form in words.

 _If our love was a fairy tale_  
 _I would charge in and rescue you_  
 _On a yacht baby we would sail_  
 _To an island where we'd say I do_

 _And if we had babies they would look like you_  
 _It'd be so beautiful if that came true  
_ _You don't even know how very special you are_

Chloe nuzzled her face into Beca's neck as her wife sang.

 _You leave me breathless_  
 _You're everything good in my life_  
 _You leave me breathless_  
 _I still can't believe that you're mine_  
 _You just walked out of one of my dreams_  
 _So beautiful you're leaving me_  
 _Breathless_

Beca kissed her wife's temple and continued.

 _And if our love was a story book_  
 _We would meet on the very first page_  
 _The last chapter would be about_  
 _How I'm thankful for the life we've made_

 _And if we had babies they would have your eyes_  
 _I would fall deeper watching you give life_  
 _You don't even know how very special you are_

Chloe's heart swelled at her wife's voice and the lyrics that she was singing. Beca never failed to remind her how much she loves her.

 _You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me_  
 _You're like an angel_  
 _The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me_  
 _You're something special_  
 _I only hope that I'll one day deserve what you've given me_  
 _But all I can do is try_  
 _Every day of my life_

"You leave me breathless Chlo." The brunette said as she kissed her wife's forehead. She looked Chloe into her eye's and wiped some tears that were on the redhead's face. "Don't cry. Your smile is the only thing I want to see." Chloe nodded and kissed her wife's temple. "Let's get going sweetheart."

* * *

The girls made their way back to their apartment to take a shower and left again making their way to the Mitchell house hold. Both girls were holding hands throughout their drive, they were relaxed and happy. The couple reached the house hold directly greeted by Alexandra hugging Chloe.

"Oh well now I know who she misses more." Beca teased.

"Shush you, I always call her when she's London, something I bet you don't do." Chloe teased back

"I know I'm sorry Lex, can I get my hug now?"

Alexandra smiled and ran to her big sister's embrace. "I miss you so much Beca." She said in a small voice. Beca felt that something was wrong. She knows her sister too well. She looked at Chloe who mouthed 'Later' and nodded.

"I missed you too Lex, Come on let's go inside, Is Max here?" Alexandra nodded and called him and her parent's to come down.

"My favorite couple!" The Mitchell's said at the same time, Chloe and Beca laughed and hugged them. Followed by Max who also hugged them. After settling down Chloe spoke to Max.

"Max, I want you to redecorate my grandparent's house soon."

"The lake house?" Chloe nodded. "Sure Chlo, any designs in mind or I should be creative?"

"We'll jot a few idea's and go from there is that alright?" Max nodded.

"Don't forget guys the wedding is in almost 15 days." Beca grinned proudly.

"I'm so happy that you guys found each other." Drake said smiling at the couple.

"Thanks dad."

"Becs? Tomorrow court or office?" The redhead asked.

"Court why?"

"Nothing, just asking." The redhead said as she kissed her wife's cheek. _I really hope Beca doesn't get mad for talking to Mr. Mitchell about Alex staying in LA instead of London._

The night continued normally, the family had dinner and laughed, Alexandra went and whispered something in Beca's ear and went to her room. A couple of minutes later the lawyer followed her telling her wife that she would be right back. Making sure her wife went, Chloe turned to Drake and asked him to talk a walk with her in the garden which he happily agreed to.

"Mr. Mitchell, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Chloe."

"Umm, I know maybe it's not my place to talk about it but umm I-" She was cut off by Drake.

"Your rambling, what's wrong?"

"Why Lex can't live here with you guys?"

Drake looked at Chloe and sighed. "Did she ask you to come and talk to me?"

"N-No! I just .." Chloe sighed. "I just know she's not happy. I lived away from my parents most of my life and it wasn't pretty Mr. Mitchell."

"But living away from your parents made you the responsible girl you are today isn't that correct?"

"Y-yeah but that doesn't mean anything. She will grow up to be responsible but with her parents beside her."

Drake sighed deeply and firmly said "Chloe, Max and Beca went through the same phase in London. She'll pass."

Chloe nodded in understanding but she had another plan in mind.

 **Meanwhile in the other room.**

"What's wrong Lex?"

"I want to stay here."

Beca looked at her younger sister in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I want to study and live here not in London Beca."

"Why is something wrong with London?"

Alexandra shook her head. "I miss you guys like all the time and I want to stay beside you and Chloe and Max."

"But Lex your coming almost every weekend here."

"Please Beca! I'm not happy!"

Beca sighed. Her sister was passing through the exact same thing when she was her age. "I'll see what I can do. I'll try to talk to dad."

Alexandra nodded her head. "Thank you Beca."

* * *

it was 11 PM when the couple decided to go back and Chloe seemed to notice that her wife was in deep thought. "Becs baby are you alright?" Beca glanced at the redhead and back to the road.

"Y-yeah fine, don't worry about it."

"Is it about Lex?"

"Can we not talk about this right now please Chlo?"

Chloe nodded and kept staring at the window. She knew that Beca was upset but she didn't want to push it. As they made their way back to the apartment, the girls went and got ready for bed in silence. Beca couldn't stop thinking about her sister and how would she tell her father to let her move back to LA. The lawyer looked at her wife who was working on some emails before bed and sighed. "I'm going to my study room Chlo." Chloe nodded in understanding. Beca looked at her wife one last time before heading to her destination.

Hours passed and before Beca knew it, it was almost 3:30 AM. She sighed deeply and made her way back to the room knowing her wife was asleep. When she entered their room she was surprised that her wife wasn't in bed.

"Chloe?" She called out but there was no response. She walked through the kitchen but also found no sign of Chloe. Making her way to the living room she saw the redhead sitting outside the balcony drinking wine. _I hate myself for pushing her away._ The lawyer thought. She went to the balcony and sat beside her wife.

"Why are you still up sweetheart?"

"I couldn't sleep without you beside me."

"Why didn't you come and get me then?"

"Because.. I didn't want to bother you, I thought I'd wait for you."

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry? What are you sorry about?" Chloe asked as she kept her gaze on the sky.

"For pushing you away I just needed to think about what Lex told me." Beca said as she scooted closer to her wife and rested her head on her wife's lap. Chloe knew the only way to make Beca understand that she's not alone is to convey her words into a song.

 _Don't hide out inside yourself_  
 _If you only let the sunshine on you_  
 _I promise you_  
 _You're not alone_

 _When the lights go out at night_  
 _When you're feeling lost inside_  
 _You're not alone_  
 _You're not alone_

 _When your world is falling down  
_ _I will be the one around  
_ _You're not alone_

"You're not alone Becs. We'll help Lex okay? But we'll do it together." She leaned down and kissed her wife's temple.

"I love you Chloe. Thank you."

"I love you too baby. Stop pushing me away because I won't go anywhere."

"I know." Beca said in a low voice.

"Beca?" The redhead asked as she stroked her wife's hair.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Why do you push people away? Did something happen in London that made you this way?" Beca nodded.

"Can you tell me about it?"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah"

"It was my first year in Law school and I met a girl there. We got close, she was my best friend beside Aubrey. My feelings grew for her and I knew I couldn't tell her because she's straight. T-Then one day, she was in my apartment and we were watching a movie. I blurted out that I liked her more than as a friend. She was shocked and told me to stay away from her." She took a deep breath and continued.

" Then after a couple of weeks I haven't heard from her she came and suddenly kissed me and told me that she missed me. I was happy, we dated for a couple of months and one day I was waiting for her beside her apartment, I decided to call her because she wasn't at home. She told me she's on the way but she forgot to hang up. And that's were I heard it all."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Before Beca can hang up she heard a man's voice. Curiosity got the better of her and kept the phone call going._

 _"How's the bet going?" A deep male voice said._

 _Lindsey laughed "I have her wrapped around my finger. Now till when will I have to keep this bet going?"_

 _"A couple of more days then I'll give you the money."_

 _Beca was shocked. It was all a bet? FUCK! Beca left Lindsey's apartment and went to Aubrey, crying her eye's out and that's where she started shutting everyone out._

 _ **End of flashback.**_

"I'm so sorry that happened to you baby."

"It's because of her I stopped trusting anyone and my walls were up." Beca said her voice cracking.

"I'm here now and I won't leave."

Beca snuggled up to her wife and kissed her neck.

"I know sweetheart. I love you so much"

"I love you too."

* * *

Thoughts?

I postponed the party till next chapter.

See you in a couple of days.

R&R Guys!


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning the girls woke up, they had their daily routine, and each of the girls went to work, but what Beca didn't know is that while she was in court, the redhead went to to the Mitchell household. _Let's hope this works as planned._ Chloe thought as she parked her car in front of the house. She was greeted by Nancy, an old lady who cooked for the Mitchell's.

"Good morning Chloe!"

"Morning Nancy! Where's everyone?" Chloe replied cheerfully.

"Alexandra is in her room and the Mitchell's are outside in the backyard."

Chloe smiled and nodded as she made her way to the backyard, hoping to try and convince the Mitchell's to let Lex stay. Chloe wanted Lex to stay because she knows how it feels to be away from her parents. She loved her grandparents but every kid needs their parents. Although John apologized for being harsh on her. Chloe's heart still hurts of the memory of her childhood. She hated seeing Lex sad, she thought of the small brunette as a little sister.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell."

"Chloe! Good morning!" Mrs. Mitchell said. "Good morning Chloe! What brings you here today?" Drake said.

"I wanted to see how Lex was doing because yesterday she wasn't okay."

Mrs. Mitchell sighed. "I know, she's been sad for a while now. I don't know what's wrong."

"I know what's wrong," Drake said. "She doesn't want to go back to London."

"Mr. Mitchell, can you hear me out?" Drake nodded. "Life without parental support can be a disaster. It was hard to grow up without my parents. And I know what you're going to say Mr. Mitchell but please here me out till the end. My mother doesn't know my first kiss, my first love, my grades in school. I needed my mother when my heart was broken, I needed her when kids used to bully me, but I never found her around. Do you know how hard is having 5 brothers but none of them actually care? My big brother played with the breaks of my car just to get my grandparents house. I may be independent but I'm full of scars because of my so called family. Don't let traditions blind you from the truth, Mr. Mitchell."

Drake was touched by what Chloe said, she had a point. He made a mistake with Beca and Max but he saw how successful they both became. He wanted the best for his kids but deep down he knows his daughter isn't happy. Drake sighed and looked at his wife who nodded. "I'll make a few phone calls and start searching for schools."

Chloe grinned and hugged Drake. "Thank you so much!"

"No Thank you, Chloe, you opened my eye's on a lot of things."

"Let's go tell Lex the good news," said.

They made their way to the room and found Lex listing to music and looking through the window. Chloe got behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Chlo," She said softly.

"Lex honey your parents has something to say to you."

"Look you guys if this is about London please just forget about it."

"Alexandra, you won't go back to London. You're staying here."

"Really?" Alexandra squealed causing everyone to laugh.

"Really," Drake said as she hugged his daughter.

Alexandra ran to Chloe and hugged her. "Thank you so much." She mumbled.

"Anytime sweetheart."

* * *

Chloe went back to her office and finished her work. She hadn't talked to Beca all day which was weird, but she knew her wife was busy with work. Before leaving her office she texted her wife to see if she wants to have dinner.

[My Love] Someone hasn't texted me today. :(

 _[My Baby] I'm sorry my love I had a busy day. I miss you. Come back home so we can cuddle, I just got home._

[My Love] Do you want to eat? I can get food on the way.

 _[My Baby] Just come home sweetheart, plus we have to be at the club at 10 PM._

* * *

It was almost 7 PM when Chloe made her way home, she couldn't wait till she was wrapped in her wife's arms. Work has been crazy and she was waiting for the moment that she'd travel on her honeymoon so that she can relax. She parked her car and made her way to the apartment, as she opened the door she was met with silence. She called Beca's name but there was no answer. She went to the living room only to see that the small lawyer was sleeping on the couch and has a book on top of her stomach. _God, I love her so much._ Chloe thought as she made her way to wake up her wife.

"Becs baby wake up."

"C-Chloe?"

"Hey baby" Chloe smiled as she kissed her wife's forehead. "Let's go to bed, rest for a while then we'll go to the club with Aubrey alright?" Beca nodded and hugged her wife before making her way to the room followed by the redhead.

The couple snuggled up after changing and decided to take a nap, Beca slept directly after being in her wife's arms. Chloe, on the other hand, didn't want to sleep but she held the lawyer as she slept. She looked at her wife and sighed thinking of her childhood memories. There was a moment in life where she gave up on love. She didn't love Tom like she loved Beca but she needed someone to give her a family. The redhead looked at her ring and smiled, she kissed the top of Beca's head and went to take a shower.

A few minutes after Chloe entered the shower Beca opened her eye's to the sound of the shower. She found that the door was open. The lawyer got up and entered the bathroom, she leaned on the wall and listened to her wife's voice.

 _Who knew that my heart could ever bruise_  
 _You see this scar here on my chest_  
 _I'm hurting and he don't even care_

 _It's 4 AM and my lover won't answer_  
 _He's probably somewhere with a dancer_  
 _Sippin' champagne while I'm in his bed_

 _It's 4 AM and I think I might lose it_  
 _This motherfucker thinking I'm stupid_  
 _He must have bumped his head_  
 _I only know it's 4 AM_

The lawyer stripped from her clothes and joined her wife in the shower, hugging her wife from behind. "I love you so much" The lawyer whispered as she kissed Chloe's shoulder. "I love you too baby, turn around let me do your hair." Beca turned around and Chloe began to do her wife's hair. After finishing their showers and stealing a few kisses they started to get ready.

Chloe was wearing a baby blue dress that hugged her waist with white high heels and her red locks were over her shoulder. On the other hand, Beca was wearing a black pantsuit that had a zipper on the front with black heels as well.

"Ready?" Beca looked at her wife and smiled and Chloe nodded.

* * *

As their made their way to the club, Chloe was deciding if she was going to tell Beca about Lex or not.

"Becs?"

"Yes beautiful?" The lawyer said as she kept her eyes on the road.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it? Are you okay? Do you want to go home?" The lawyer asked with a concerned voice as she stopped the car in the parking of the club and turned to the redhead.

"I-I'm fine baby, in the morning I went to your parent's house, and I talked to them about Lex. They agreed to let her stay."

"W-What? A-Are you serious?"

"Y-yeah I'm sorry Beca I just wanted to help a-and I- I couldn't let her suffer. I know how it feels." She said as her voice was cracking.

"Hey sweetheart calm down, I'm shocked but thank you so much." Beca kissed the back of her wife's hand. "I can't thank you enough for doing that, I couldn't have convinced my parents to let her stay the way you did. I love you so much"

Chloe wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her neck. "I'd do anything for you baby, are you ready to enter?"

"Yeah let's go."Beca smiled and went to open the door for her wife. They entered hand by hand as they were surprised when they reached to the VIP area and found all of their friends there and **Congratulation Mitchells** on the walls. Aubrey ran and hugged her best friend and the redhead.

"Surprise!"

"Bree! What's all of this?"

"This is your party, enjoy guys!"

Beca and Chloe looked at each other and smiled as they greeted everyone they knew. "Come on let's get a drink," Chloe said as she led Beca to the bar. They both ordered drinks and soon the party got heated up. Chloe pulled Beca to the dance floor when one of her favorite songs blasted through the radio. Beca placed her hands firmly on Chloe's hips as she brought her closer.

 _Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans_  
 _Boots with the fur_  
 _The whole club was lookin' at her_  
 _She hit the Floor_  
 _Next thing you know_  
 _Shawty got Low Low_ Low Low Low Low Low Low.

Chloe grinds on the brunette's body and Beca's hands roaming slowly up and down her wife's thighs.

 _Them baggy sweat pants_  
 _& the Reeboks with the straps_  
 _She turned around & gave that big booty a slap_  
 _She hit the Floor_  
 _Next thing you know  
_ _Shawty got Low Low Low Low Low Low Low Low._

Beca's mouth is on the right side of her wife's head whispering, "Damn sweetheart," The grinding continues as Chloe moves her body down the front of Beca's. With a quickness, she slips her hands under the lawyer's dress. "Shit Chlo" The brunette moaned into Red's ear as she brought her closer.

 _I knew it was ova, that Henny & Cola_  
 _Got me like a Soldier_  
 _She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her_  
 _So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover_  
 _Shorty was hot like a toaster_  
 _Sorry but I had to fold her_  
 _Like a pornography poster_  
 _She showed her..._

"Later" Chloe whispered in the brunette's ear and winked, when she pulled away she noticed that Beca's eyes were dark and full of lust. She pulled her wife and made their way to the VIP room taking a break from all the dancing. Beca sat on the couch and Chloe's back was on her chest as the lawyer's arm was around her wife's waist. They were making small talks among their friends.

The night continued and everybody was drunk except the couple. They didn't want to deal with the hangover, and they wanted to make sure everyone got home safely. It was about 2 AM when they entered the house. Chloe hugged Beca and nuzzled her face into the crook of Beca's neck. Beca smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I hope you had a goodnight, my love."

"I did baby. Just a couple of more days till the wedding."

"I can't wait for it, sweetheart. Do you want to go to bed?"

"How about we continue our activities?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

Beca laughed and shook her head at her wife's words. "Your something else Chloe Beale/Walsh/Soon to be Mitchell."

"I know, so what do you say?" She asked as her fingertips were on her wife's pantsuit zipper pulling it down.

"Take it away, Beale." She said as she stripped and followed her wife to the room.

She turned to Beca and shared a long kiss. Chloe's tongue warm and darting. She pressed against the lawyer. She pushed Beca back against the wall and kissed her deeply, both of their arms were roaming around their bodies. "I can't wait to get you naked," she murmured into the brunette's ear. The couple laid down, legs intertwined, kissing, licking erect nipples, grinding as they had on the dance floor.

"Shit Chloe" The lawyer whispered moaned.

She slid down her wife's body until she was kneeling on the floor in front of her. Her hands moved up the outside of Beca's thighs, to the waistband of her panties, and she lifted her hips off the bed to make it easier for her. She quickly, and roughly, pulled them down and off of her, revealing her pussy. She put her hands under the small girl's ass and Chloe pulled to her, rubbing her face on her clit before she started licking her, pressing Beca's legs back. Looking down, Beca ran her hands through Red's hair and pulled her in tight against her.

"M-More Chlo!"

She continued licking and nibbling her until Beca was near to coming, and then stopped. Her voice hoarse, she said "turn around. Kneel on the bed." Beca did as she directed. She moved up close behind Beca. Her left hand slid between her legs from behind, the other moved around to squeeze Beca's right breast.

"Chlo" It was more of a plead.

Her fingers spread and stroked the lawyers wet pussy. The hand on her breast was strong, pinching and twisting the nipple. Chloe put her head on Beca's shoulder and whispered into her ear. "You like this baby? You don't know what you do to me, Beca Mitchell"

"Oh, yes", Beca said. She continued to play with her wife in this way for a few minutes. Chloe's fingers found Beca's soft, wet clit, The redhead proceeded to massage her pussy. Beca in turn, licked Chloe's nipples, moaning in pleasure as Red's finger worked their way into her tight, contracting entrance. Chloe entered 2 fingers and started pumping fast. "Cum for me Becs."

"F-Fuckkkk Chlo!"

"Turn around" The redhead demanded.

Beca turned around and Chloe again entered her wife with 2 fingers and a fast pace as she rubbed her wife's clit with her other hand.

"CHLO! FUCK!" Beca moaned loudly as she came.

Chloe helped her wife ride out her orgasm until her breath evened out.

"That was amazing" Beca whispered as she kissed her wife's temple.

"I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart. Give me a few minutes and I'll take care of you."

* * *

The girls continued with their activities till it was 7 AM.

"Shit Beca! We've been at it for a couple of hours! we need to go to work!"

"No work for us, I told Max to take our your work and Bree would take care of mine, our wedding is soon and we're going to rest."

"Becs? you know that we won't have sex before the wedding starting tonight right?"

"WHAT? WHY?" Beca said in shock.

"Because I said so. Now let me sleep because after I wake up I want to start with my vows." Chloe turned on her stomach so that she can sleep leaving a shocked Beca all alone.

"No sex before the wedding my ass! That's too long!" Beca murmured and huffed.

"Quit your whining and go to sleep Becs. Love you!"

"Love you too sweetheart."

* * *

Wedding Next chapter I promise!

I'll start writing it soon. In the mean time. R&R?


	32. Chapter 32

Days past the girls were busy with the wedding preparations, Beca was sexually frustrated because Chloe won't have sex with her. The lawyer tried every possible way but Chloe won't give in. A day before the wedding and Chloe woke up in her wife's arms. She smiled and looked at her wife, although she was married to Beca but the wedding celebrations will make her dream wedding come true and she would be starting a family with the love of her life soon.

"Stop staring creep," Beca said and sleep was evident in her voice.

"Tomorrow I'll be a Mitchell." She said smiling.

Beca turned to her wife and locked eyes with her. "You'll be a Mitchell." She leaned in and started to kiss her wife. When she tried to deepen the kiss, Chloe pulled away and said. "Nice try, but you'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"Chloooeeeee!" The lawyer whined.

"You waited what almost like 12 days? Can't you wait till tomorrow?"

"No!" The lawyer pouted.

Chloe laughed and kissed her wife's forehead. " I'll be gone by tonight at 8."

"What? Why? Where?"

"I'll be at my grandparent's house and Stacie will be with me."

Beca huffed. "Fine!"

Chloe giggled. "I love you, Beca Mitchell."

"I love you too Chloe soon to be Mitchell."

* * *

Beca and Chloe continued their day in bed snuggled up to each other and enjoying each other's company. Before they knew it it was 7 PM already and Chloe was supposed to get ready.

"Come on baby I have to wear my clothes."

"A few more minutes."

"It's just for a night baby come on. Plus Aubrey will come soon."

"Fine" Beca mumbled as she let go of her wife.

Chloe started to get ready while Beca kept looking at the redhead with love in her eyes. "I don't want you to go." She said softly. "Can't you spend the night with me?"

"Aww, baby it's only a couple of hours. I better get going I'll see you tomorrow" She whispered as she kissed her wife's temple.

* * *

As the night fell Aubrey and Beca were having dinner in the house and making small talk. Chloe and Stacie were watching a movie back in her grandparent's house. It was about 10 PM when the four girls decided to call it a night and rest for tomorrow. Beca entered her room and sighed. She missed Chloe she didn't know how can she spend the night without her. Beca took out her phone and texted her, hoping that her wife would be awake.

[My Love] I miss you so much.

 _[My baby] I miss you too baby. A couple more hours I'll be seeing you._

[My Love] I love you, Chloe. More than you'll ever know, more than you'll ever understand.

 _[My baby] I love you too baby. Get some sleep you'll need it._

[My Love] Good night Chlo.

She tossed her phone and went to retrieve one of Chloe's shirts so she can hug them to sleep. She placed the shirt over her head and let the sleep take over her. On the other hand, Chloe took with her one of Beca's shirt and did the exact same thing.

* * *

The next morning Beca woke up with a smile on her face. A few more hours and she would be on a plane with her wife. Aubrey entered the room and smiled. "Let's go get you married Mitchell."

"Let's go !" Beca squealed as she entered the shower, leaving Aubrey to laugh at her best friend's

* * *

"Chloeeeee! Wake up! Wake up! You're getting married today!" Stacie yelled as she jumped on Chloe's bed.

Chloe laughed "Stacie! Calm down! I'm already married!"

"I know but it's your wedding! Your fairy tale! Come on!" Stacie whined.

"Okay, I'm up!"

"Let's get you ready!" Stacie sang as she started to pull out the makeup and wedding dress.

* * *

It was an hour before the wedding and Chloe were getting nervous, she didn't know why but she was starting to panic. Stacie noticed her best friend's face and sighed. "Chlo, You guys are already married. This wedding is just a start to your life together. Calm down."

"What if she changed her mind, Stacie!"

"She won't! she loves you, Chloe."

Chloe began to pace and Stacie left the room and picked up her phone and called Beca hoping that she would calm her down.

 _"Stacie? Is everything Okay?"_ Beca asked worriedly.

"She's... She's panicking Bec. Calm her down?"

 _"Let me talk to her."_

Stacie passed the phone to Chloe "She wants to talk to you."

"Beca" Chloe said in a low voice.

 _"Hey, my love, What's wrong?"_

It always amazed Chloe how Beca's voice can calm her down.

"I-I'm a nervous wreck baby."

 _"It's okay sweetheart I'm on my way. Just 30 more minutes and I'll be standing where I promised I'd be."_

"I love you so much."

 _"I love you too sweetheart. Now let's get married. I'm already here"_

"I'll see you soon."

 _"I'll see you soon love."_

The couple bid their goodbye's and Chloe returned the phone to Stacie and started finishing up the final touches.

* * *

Beca was standing beside her car at the lake house, looking at where she was going to start her life with Chloe.

"I'm happy for you Becs." Drake said.

"Thanks, dad." She hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you Beca I hope you know that."

"I do know that dad."

John appeared beside Drake. " Take care of my daughter Beca. I know she loves you so much, please don't hurt her."

"I won't John. I promise."

"Let's go, you're supposed to be walking soon," Drake said as he held out his hand to his daughter.

* * *

Drake entered his daughter's room and smiled. "You look amazing Chlo bear."

"Thanks, daddy, Have you seen Beca? Is she okay?"

"She's more than okay."

They heard the music starting which was Beca's cue to walk down the wedding aisle. Chloe's heart started beating fast. It was the moment of truth. John looked at his daughter and smiled. "Ready?"

Chloe nodded. "Don't let me fall." She said as she held her dad's hand and started walking.

"I promise I won't Chlo bear."

A few minutes later the doors opened, Chloe looked up and saw her wife wearing an amazing tight pantsuit that hugged her waists. She could see Beca's eyes started to water as she was getting closer. She kissed her dad and went to stand beside her wife. Beca kissed the back of Chloe's hand. "You look amazing."

"You do too."

The officiant cleared his throat and started.

" Today we are gathered here to witness these two souls merge as one. Many people in our society believe in love marriage because this type of marriage is based on an understanding between the two parts, and the settlement in their family. They also live in happiness and peace, because they had chosen each other from the beginning. The couple who married upon love will understand each other. They will share their opinions and decisions in everything whether small or big. Each one will not take any decision in his own life without sharing the other fellow."

"We gather here today to celebrate and dedicate the joy and deep meaning of the union of Chloe Beale Walsh and Beca Mitchell in this sacred commitment. The essence of this covenant is the acceptance of each other as Lover, Companion, and Friend. It is, therefore, a decision which is not entered into lightly but rather undertaken with great consideration and respect for ourselves and each other. This ceremony can set the tone for your entire life together. It is the visible symbol of the ongoing wedding process in which the two of you grow in love and union. It represents the welding of two souls as one. it is also a demonstration of the bonding which will strengthen and free you to each grow in your unique way but yet still together."

He turned to the couple and said. "You can state your vows."

Beca cleared her throat and said. " Chloe, I want you to know that I love you so much, more than you'll ever know and more than I'll ever understand. I remember once how I told my family and friends that I did not believe in soul mates. I will never forget their words. They were shocked and a little hurt that I did not think we were. But as time went by, your love made me believe. I take you to be my partner for life, I promise above all else to live in truth with you. And to communicate fully and fearlessly, I give you my hand and my heart As a sanctuary of warmth and peace And pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor. As I join my life to yours. On this day, I give you my heart, My promise, That I will walk with you, Hand in hand, Wherever our journey leads us, Living, learning, loving, Together, Forever."

Chloe wiped her tears and laughed nervously. "Beca, when we met at the age of 10 you promised to marry me, days and years passed and here we are getting married. ipI loved you since I was 10, I grew up waiting for the moment I'd find you and start my life with you.I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together. With my whole heart, I take you as my wife, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person—my love and my life, today and always."

"And now, if you please join hands and repeat after me"

"I, Beca Mitchell take you, Chloe Beale Walsh, as my partner and love beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in sickness and in health, in conflict and serenity."

"I, Beca Mitchell take you, Chloe Beale Walsh, as my partner and love beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in sickness and in health, in conflict and serenity."

"And now Chloe please repeat after me."

"I, Chloe Beale Walsh, take you, Beca Mitchell, as my partner and love beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in sickness and in health, in conflict and serenity."

"I, Chloe Beale Walsh, take you, Beca Mitchell, as my partner and love beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in sickness and in health, in conflict and serenity."

"Do you, Beca Mitchell, take this woman, Chloe Beale Walsh, to be your lawful wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish her through sickness and in health, through times of happiness and sadness, until death do you part?"

Beca smiled. "I do"

"Do you, Chloe Beale Walsh, take this woman, Beca Mitchell, to be your lawful wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish her through sickness and in health, through times of happiness and sadness, until death do you part?"

"I do"

"By the act of joining hands, you take to yourself the relation of wife and wife and solemnly promise to love, honor, comfort, and cherish each other so long as you both shall live. Therefore, in accordance with the law of LA and by virtue of the authority vested in me I do pronounce you Wife and wife. You came to me as two single people and you will now leave as a married couple, united to each other by the binding contract you have just entered. Your cares, your worries, your pleasures and your joys, you must share with each other. The best of good fortune to both of you. You may kiss the bride"

Chloe pulled Beca into a passionate kiss while everyone erupted in cheers.

"Ladies & Gentleman, it is my privilege to introduce to you for the first time: Mrs. & Mrs. Mitchell"

"We did it" Beca whispered and kissed her wife's cheek.

"I'm a Mitchell" Chloe hugged Beca tight as Beca twirled her wife.

"I love you, Chloe Mitchell."

"I love you, Beca Mitchell."

"Come on Mitchells! Let's get the wedding reception on the road!" Aubrey yelled happily.

* * *

The couple made their way to the other part of the backyard. Tables, food, and a dance floor. Chloe and Beca walked hand in hand as they greeted and thanked everyone for coming. "It's time for the first dance for The Mitchells" Ed Sheeran announced.

Chloe squealed and hugged Beca. "Oh my God! Ed! Beca! Ed's here!"

Beca laughed and hugged her wife. "I know, who do you think got him here?"

Beca held Chloe close as Ed Sheeran started singing.

 _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_  
 _Watch you smile while you are sleeping_  
 _While you're far away dreaming_  
 _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_  
 _I could stay lost in this moment forever_  
 _Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Chloe buried her head in the crook of Beca's neck.

 _Don't want to close my eyes_  
 _I don't want to fall asleep_  
 _'Cause I'd miss you, baby_  
 _And I don't want to miss a thing_  
 _'Cause even when I dream of you_  
 _The sweetest dream will never do_  
 _I'd still miss you, baby_  
 _And I don't want to miss a thing_

They started swaying to the rhythm of the music as Beca kissed her wife's temple.

 _Don't want to close my eyes_  
 _I don't want to fall asleep_  
 _'Cause I'd miss you, baby_  
 _And I don't want to miss a thing_  
 _'Cause even when I dream of you_  
 _The sweetest dream will never do_  
 _I'd still miss you, baby  
_ _And I don't want to miss a thing_

"I promise you, Chloe, I promise to fulfill your dreams and start a new chapter in our lives with a baby."

"I love you so much Beca."

* * *

A/N: There you have it folks! Might start a squele to this story!

Leave your reviews and tell me what you think.


	33. AN

**A/N: Fellow** Aca **-Readers! Part Two of the Story Is up! [ It's Always been You]**

 **Feel Free to read, follow and favorite The story If you like it!**

 **Let me know What You think in the review section!**


End file.
